The ARC: Chat Room Conversations
by rattychipmunk
Summary: Basically the team taking a break and having fun conversations on instant messenger. Humourous antics and drama occurs. Rated T for possible future content. Pairings: Conby, Secker, Danny/OC, Stephen/Taylor. No Series 4 character and set updates so far.
1. Setting Up

Author's Note: This is dedicated to my very good FanFiction author friend The Whisperer's Song, whose story Torchwood MSN inspired me to write this. May the fun begin!

_LizardGirl has just signed in_

_TempleOfDinos has just signed in_

_DannyBoy has just signed in_

_Captain Becker has just signed in_

**LizardGirl:** I can't believe you convinced us to do this Connor! We're all in the same room!

**TempleOfDinos:** I know, but it's fun! Look at all the cool names we have! Well except for Soldier Boy… What is with the boring name Becker?

**Captain Becker:** It's my name Connor. Therefore that's what I have called myself. And anyway, I thought I told you not to call me Soldier Boy?

**TempleOfDinos:** No,I specifically recall you saying that to Danny. You said nothing to me.

**Captain Becker: **Well, Temple, I'm saying it now. Don't call me Soldier Boy!

**DannyBoy:** Oh Becker, you're such a spoilsport! Connor, what we discussed…

**TempleOfDinos:** OK Danny, commencing plan now…

**LizardGirl:** Why does this sound extremely inappropriate and very possible illegal?

**Captain Becker:** Not to mention the fact that it's going to be something to do with me, and not in a good-

_Captain Becker has signed out_

**LizardGirl:** Becker?

**DannyBoy:** Just you wait Abby, this was planned since Connor mentioned setting up a team chat room.

**LizardGirl:** I would expect this of Connor, but you are meant to be in charge of us Danny!

**DannyBoy:** And? That means I can't have a little fun with my team-mates now and again?

**LizardGirl:** We are NOT your 'team-mates'.

**DannyBoy:** Aww, please Abby!

**LizardGirl:** Fine…

_SoldierBoy has just signed in_

**SoldierBoy:** CONNOR!

**TempleOfDinos: **Oh dear…

**SoldierBoy:** Are you forgetting I have access to the ENTIRE ARC ARMOURY?

**TempleOfDinos:** Um, no, definitely not… You wouldn't shoot me Becker, your job is to protect me.

**LizardGirl:** Connor! What have I told you about hacking? And using government machinery as well! But I was right! Inappropriate, illegal, who needs a crystal ball?

**SoldierBoy:** Change it back this instant!

**LizardGirl:** Can't you do it yourself?

**SoldierBoy:** He's blocked the 'change screen name' function.

**TempleOfDinos:** hee hee hee :D

**DannyBoy:** Well done Connor! I didn't think you had it in you!

**TempleOfDinos:** You know me Danny, always ready and knowledge equipped for a prank. Especially on Becker.

**SoldierBoy:** GUYS! CHANGE IT BACK THIS INSTANT!

**TempleOfDinos:** I'll think about it.

_James Lester has just signed in_

**DannyBoy:** You're kidding me! Another boring name!

**James Lester:** You may not remember, but each of you has a job to do which is very important to the future of this country.

**TempleOfDinos:** Not until you change your name to something fun:

**James Lester:** I am not belittling myself for the amusement of childlike layabouts who should really be doing their jobs!

**DannyBoy:** Oh, go on Lester…

**James Lester:** Fine, but just to get you to do some work for a change!

_James Lester has signed out_

**TempleOfDinos:** So, what do you think he's gonna call himself?

**DannyBoy:** Dunno, what do you think Becker?

**SoldierBoy:** Oh I am not getting involved! I am still mad at you two, and that will not change until my screen-name does!

**TempleOfDinos:** Yes, yes, we'll get round to it. Abby? What do you think?

**LizardGirl:** Something to do with suits, definitely.

_ItalianSuitMaster has just signed in_

**TempleOfDinos:** Brilliant Lester!

**DannyBoy:** Seconded! It's so true too, keep it like that Lester!

**LizardGirl:** Am I psychic or am I psychic?

**ItalianSuitMaster:** I am assuming you will get on with your work now?

**TempleOfDinos:** You assume wrong! And yes, Abby, well done again *rolls eyes*

**ItalianSuitMaster:** You know, I could always fire you. Believe it or not, Temple, you're not irreplaceable.

_TempleOfDinos has signed out_

**ItalianSuitMaster:** That goes for the rest of you too! Go on, skedaddle!

_LizardGirl has signed out_

_DannyBoy has signed out_

_SoldierBoy has signed out_

**ItalianSuitMaster:** My work here is done. ;)

_ItalianSuitMaster has signed out_


	2. Falling For It

Author's Note: This is dedicated to my very good FanFiction author friend The Whisperer's Song, whose story Torchwood MSN inspired me to write this. BTW, this is post-series 3, they all got out by finding the gizmo Helen dropped.

_LizardGirl has just signed in_

_TempleOfDinos has just signed in_

_DannyBoy has just signed in_

_SoldierBoy has just signed in_

**SoldierBoy:** You told me you changed it Connor!

**TempleOfDinos:** I did, didn't I?

**SoldierBoy:** NOW TEMPLE.

**TempleOfDinos:** Fine, fine, I'll change it, but only if you promise not to be mad at me anymore.

**SoldierBoy:** Ok ok, I promise I won't be mad at you anymore. Wil you do it now?

_SoldierBoy has signed out_

**DannyBoy:** I'll take that as a yes.

**LizardGirl:** What's he got planned?

**DannyBoy:** Why should he have anything planned?

**LizardGirl:** It's Connor we're talking about Danny.

**DannyBoy:** I see your point, but how should I know?

**LizardGirl:** *cough* partner in crime *cough*

**DannyBoy:** I resent that accusation Miss Maitland!

_DannyBoy has signed out_

**LizardGirl:** Connor, are you there?

**TempleOfDinos:** Just changing Becker's name.

**LizardGirl:** How can you be logged in to two accounts at once?

**TempleOfDinos:** I have my ways…

_FlameThrower has just signed in_

**LizardGirl:** Flamethrower? Seriously?

**FlameThrower:** What? It's macho and attention grabbing, plus it'll remind everyone of how I came to join the team, wont it?

**LizardGirl:** I suppose, I still crack up when I think of Lester saying "Oh yes, let's send a criminal out on to the city streets with a flamethrower!" Where is he anyway? Shouldn't he be logging on round about now to threaten us with some sort of Whitehall-approved method of getting us to actually do some work?

**FlameThrower:** He's gone out to meet somebody to talk about what happened to Johnson. I think he's really quite upset about it actually; he's not as detached as he makes out. Anyway, there hasn't been an anomaly alert for hours, and there isn't much else to do.

**TempleOfDinos:** Done! Any minute now…

_ActionMan has just signed in_

**ActionMan:** CONNOR! I MEANT CHANGE IT BACK TO MY REAL NAME!

**TempleOfDinos:** Well, none of us actually know your full name, so I called you what I first called you behind your back.

**ActionMan:** DO YOU THINK MY ENTIRE EXSISTENCE IS A JOKE?

**TempleOfDinos:** Well…

**ActionMan:** CONNOR!

**TempleOfDinos:** You promised not to be mad! You never break promises!

**FlameThrower:** Good one Connor, damage limitation.

**TempleOfDinos:** Who…

**LizardGirl:** Danny.

**TempleOfDinos:** Oh, ok, well yes! You did say that!

**ActionMan:** Ok Temple, have it your way. I'm growing to like it anyway…

**TempleOfDinos:** See? I did you a favour!

_EgyptianGoddess has just signed in_

**EgyptianGoddess:** What did I miss?

**FlameThrower:** Where have you been Sarah?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Working?

**LizardGirl:** On what?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Um, that report Lester asked us all to write?

**TempleOfDinos:** Seriously?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Seriously. I emailed you all the details. He wants about five pages from each of you.

_TempleOfDinos has just signed out_

**FlameThrower:** Tell me you're kidding.

**EgyptianGoddess:** Nope, sorry.

_FlameThrower has just signed out_

**ActionMan:** Me too?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Fraid so Becker. Loving the name by the way!

_ActionMan has just signed out_

**LizardGirl:** When shall we tell them it's a joke?

**EgyptianGoddess:** When they've finished it of course.

**LizardGirl:** I am SO glad you joined Sarah.

**EgyptianGoddess:** ;)


	3. The Double Return

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to TheUltimateDramaQueen-96 for her suggestion of the return of a famous and well-loved character (read to find out who it is!). BTW, this is post-series three, they all got out by finding the gizmo Helen dropped.

_LizardGirl has just signed in_

_TempleOfDinos has just signed in_

_FlameThrower has just signed in_

_EgyptianGoddess has just signed in_

_ActionMan has just signed in_

**ActionMan:** It's lucky I'm a forgiving sort of person Sarah, or I would be really mad at you for the whole 'five-page-report' thing.

**TempleOfDinos:** Speak for yourself! Lester thought I was mad when I presented him with my three-hour work! Anyway Becker, you are not a forgiving sort of person! You were so mad at me for a tiny name prank, why forgive Sarah so quickly.

**ActionMan:** No reason, just feeling… forgiving.

**EgyptianGoddess:** Thanks Becker, it's nice to know people here can take a joke.

**TempleOfDinos:** Well, you ended up liking the name I gave you didn't you?

**ActionMan:** It's growing on me.

**LizardGirl:** Becker, I thought it was your favourite pastime to argue with Connor about everything possible?

**TempleOfDinos:** Don't encourage him Abby!

**ActionMan:** I'm sure I'll find something.

**TempleOfDinos:** Look, can we just get along?

**FlameThrower:** Well I'm annoyed about the report! I'm supposed to be in charge, and there I am having the wool pulled over my eyes by my own team-mates! Not to mention right in front of Lester! He thought I'd gone soft.

**TempleOfDinos:** You have, you're nowhere near the enigmatic and permanently angry copper you were when you banged me up that time.

**FlameThrower:** I'm sure I could find something equally horrible to do to you.

**TempleOfDinos:** Why is everyone ganging up on me today?

**LizardGirl:** I'm not!

**EgyptianGoddess:** Neither am I!

**TempleOfDinos:** Well, you both played the five-page-report prank on me yesterday!

**EgyptianGoddess:** That was yesterday. You said "Why is everyone ganging up on me today?" Emphasis on TODAY.

**LizardGirl:** And we played it on everyone, not just you.

**TempleOfDinos:** Still, I'm getting 'bullied in the workplace'!

**ActionMan:** You deserve it Connor for my name charade!

**FlameThrower:** And the fact that you called me soft!

**TempleOfDinos:** But you are!

_TempleOfDinos has been removed from the conversation_

**LizardGirl:** DANNY!

**EgyptianGoddess:** What did you do that for?

**FlameThrower:** Dramatic impact.

_TempleOfDinos has been re-added to the conversation_

**TempleOfDinos:** I meant you are nice, and funny, and kind, and thoughtful, and a team player!

**FlameThrower:** Whatever Connor.

**TempleOfDinos:** No, that is seriously what I meant. You're softer in a nice way.

**FlameThrower:** I know what you meant Connor. I was just making sure your accusation of 'bullying in the workplace' wasn't wasted or untrue.

**TempleOfDinos:** :'( It was just a figure of speech.

**EgyptianGoddess:** Ever the considerate one Danny.

**FlameThrower:** That's me ;) Anyway, I have invited somebody to chat. Apparently somebody wanted to hear from her.

_NotClaudia has just signed in_

**NotClaudia:** Hello everyone! How's life?

**FlameThrower:** Sad since you left

**NotClaudia:** Well, I told you why.

**TempleOfDinos:** Yeah, because your name definitely doesn't remind you of what you wanted to forget.

**NotClaudia:** Well, I wasn't going to do a Becker and have a boring name was I?

**ActionMan:** Hey! I have a cool name anyway.

**NotClaudia:** Only because Connor hacked you.

**ActionMan:** Does everybody know about that?

**LizardGirl:** Yep.

**EgyptianGoddess:** Right down to the cleaner.

**TempleOfDinos:** The Cleaner?

**FlameThrower:** Not that one.

**NotClaudia:** Anyway, who wanted to speak to me?

**LizardGirl:** We all did! How's the new job? Assuming you have a new job and don't live on the streets.

**ActionMan:** Yes Abby, she lives on the streets and has a computer…

**LizardGirl:** I didn't sleep very well last night ok?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Why?

**LizardGirl:** I don't really want to say…

**FlameThrower:** Oh, go on, you can't not tell us now!

**LizardGirl:** Well, it all started with me and Connor having curry last night-

**TempleOfDinos:** NO ABBY!

**LizardGirl:** -and Connor had really bad wind all night. It stunk out the entire flat.

**TempleOfDinos:** Abby! I thought we agreed to forget that!

**FlameThrower:** Awkward…

**EgyptianGoddess:** Well, that is, um…

**FlameThrower:** …really not cool Connor.

**ActionMan:** I can see myself using this as revenge for some of you future pranks.

**NotClaudia:** Connor! Didn't you think about Abby's ability to sleep?

**TempleOfDinos:** I thought I had grown out of my flatulence issues!

**FlameThrower:** Evidently not.

**LizardGirl:** As I well know.

**ActionMan:** Chuckle chuckle.

**NotClaudia:** Connor, never have curry again unless you live by yourself!

**TempleOfDinos:** I gathered that much. You guys are so mean to me!

**FlameThrower:** You love it.

**TempleOfDinos:** No, I really don't. I come up with the ADD, the handhelds, the locking device, the 'big book of dinosaurs', practically all the techy stuff, and all you guys do is oppress me!

**FlameThrower:** Ok, we're sorry Connor! We love you Connor, we do, we love you Connor, we do, ohhhhh, Connor we love you!

**TempleOfDinos:** Thanks Danny. You just proved you're going soft.

**FlameThrower:** Damn it!

**EgyptianGoddess:** Ha ha!

**LizardGirl:** You got him there didn't you?

**TempleOfDinos:** Oh yes I did!

_Mushroom Man has just signed in_

**ActionMan:** What the-

**Mushroom Man:** Hi humans!

**TempleOfDinos:** Who are you?

**Mushroom Man:** I used to be Sir Richard Bentley, but now I am something else entirely.

**NotClaudia:** YOU? YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! IN fact, YOU DID!

**Mushroom Man:** That was when I was infected fully. You 'killed' me and now I no longer wish to harm you. I have been living in the air condition system for a couple of months now, and was getting bored, so I stole a laptop and here I am!

**LizardGirl:** Can things get any weirder?

**FlameThrower:** Ok, Mushy, you are NOT getting away this time.

**Mushroom Man:** But I am nice now! I no longer have a taste for human flesh! I only like brussel sprouts now!

**EgyptianGoddess:** Really? We can give you all ours then at the ARC Christmas Dinner, only Lester likes them and he can never eat everyone else's as well as his own dinner.

**TempleOfDinos:** Is this really happening?

**ActionMan:** I can't believe this. I am not having this in a facility I am supposed to protect.

**Mushroom Man:** Fine. I lied! I will devour you all and you will help me in my quest to convert the world into fungus! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**ActionMan:** Actually I meant I'm not having any more people who like brussel sprouts in here.

**Mushroom Man:** Oh, well, forget I said anything then.

**NotClaudia:** Not a chance! Becker, do something!

**ActionMan:** Right away Jenny.

_ActionMan has signed out_

**TempleOfDinos:** He really loves obeying orders doesn't he?

**FlameThrower:** Like a good little soldier boy.

**LizardGirl:** *sniggers*

**Mushroom Man:** What is her going to do to me! Guys help! Who's going to eat the brussels Sarah?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Um, not you?

**LizardGirl:** Looks like Lester's not going to have room for figgy pudding once again.

**TempleOfDinos:** What a shame, I always go to so much trouble with the flavourings…

**Mushroom Man:** Hello! About to be killed here!

**NotClaudia:** I don't mind sprouts, can I come to the dinner, even though I don't work here anymore?

**LizardGirl:** Of course you can! You never did tell me where you work now by the way.

**NotClaudia:** Oh, yeah, I work in journalism. I know, I know, Mick Harper would call me a hypocrite, but I am definitely not a reptile of a journalist. And I am hopefully experienced enough in the field to avoid getting eaten by a G-Rex.

**FlameThrower:** I'd say you were, haha.

**EgyptianGoddess:** I still don't know how -

**Mushroom Man:** PEOPLE! I HAVE MINUTES LEFT TO LIVE!

**EgyptianGoddess:** -you could leave it all behind.

**NotClaudia:** Well, I will pop in here once in a while to get my anomaly fix.

**LizardGirl:** :D

**FlameThrower:** That's good, we miss you.

**NotClaudia:** Aww, thanks guys-

**Mushroom Man:** IT'S BECKER! HE'S HERE! HE'S GOT A FLAMING HARPOON! YOU'VE GOT TO GET ME OUT OF-

_Mushroom Man has signed out_

**NotClaudia:** -you're the best.

_ActionMan has just signed in_

**ActionMan:** We may need a new ventilation shaft in the basement.

**TempleOfDinos:** Just add it to the list on Lester's desk. There's a lot of broken stuff on there from that time Sid and Nancy escaped and wreaked almighty havoc.

**FlameThrower:** Do you hear the anomaly alert Connor?

**TempleOfDinos:** Yes, it's just taken over the screen and shut the chat window down! How irritating!

**EgyptianGoddess:** CONNOR!

_TempleOfDinos has signed out_

_FlameThrower has signed out_

_ActionMan has signed out_

_EgyptianGoddess has signed out_

_LizardGirl has signed out_

So, my avid readers, what do you think? I am considering changing Connor's name, and possibly Danny's too, any suggestions? As I mentioned in the top AN, I have brought Jenny back especially for TheUltimateDramaQueen-96 (see "Anyway, I have invited somebody to chat. Apparently somebody wanted to hear from her.") because of her great review! Dedications are how I repay good reviews and ideas for the story that I use, so keep reviewing! And put on story alert please, because I will be updating regularly.

I will also be bringing back Cutter and Stephen eventually, and possibly a quick bit of Helen in the next chapter. Any other supporting characters you would like to see, tell me in your review and I will try my best to include everyone's requests.

Ratty xx


	4. Tackling Temple

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Logan The Awesome for her suggestion of Danny's new screen-name. Also, I have decided to develop one pairing quite early especially for her. _

_LizardGirl has just signed in_

_FlameThrower has just signed in_

_EgyptianGoddess has just signed in_

_ActionMan has just signed in_

**FlameThrower:** So guys, you know the scientist who works on the ADD?

**LizardGirl:** Do you mean Logan?

**FlameThrower:** Yes, that's the one.

**EgyptianGoddess:** I know her, she keeps suggesting I ask someone out, buts he never tells me who, she just expects me to know.

**ActionMan:** That's strange, she did that to me once…

**FlameThrower:** ANYWAY, she suggested to me-

**LizardGirl:** That woman is King of Suggestions.

**FlameThrower:** -that I change my screen name to KamikazePilot. I don't know how she even found out about our chat room. What's her first name anyway?

**EgyptianGoddess:** I don't know her name, but she works on the ADD, on one of the screens while Connor is chatting with another. Therefore…

**FlameThrower:** You mean she could be watching our conversations?

**ActionMan:** Well done Quinn.

**FlameThrower:** Hi Logan! I'll change it now!

**LizardGirl:** Well she's probably doing something useful, because- oh what am I saying, nobody ever does any work around here.

_FlameThrower has signed out_

**EgyptianGoddess:** So what did Logan say to you Becker?

**ActionMan:** Oh something along the lines of "Have you asked her out yet?", but I just looked at her puzzled because it didn't make sense. She just smirked knowingly then, enigmatic scientists, I really don't like it when they do that. What did she say to you?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Well…

_KamikazePilot has just signed in_

**KamikazePilot:** All done! What do you think?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Actually, Becker and I were just having a conversation…

**KamikazePilot:** Well, I'm sure it can wait. This name will definitely remind you of the first time I saved your necks from a dinosaur! I could have BulletProof to mark the very first time I helped you guys out, but that is far too La Roux for me.

_TempleOfDinos has just signed in_

**TempleOfDinos:** Hey guys, what have I missed?

**LizardGirl:** Danny's a kamikaze pilot.

**TempleOfDinos:** Again? Getting a bit old that is Danny.

**KamikazePilot:** You didn't seem to complain the first time.

**TempleOfDinos: **G-Rex vs. Chat Room, hmmm…

**LizardGirl:** Well I happen to like it.

**EgyptianGoddess:** Me too!

**ActionMan:** Me three! Oh god, I sound like a child!

**TempleOfDinos:** Well I like it too, I was just saying! And you are a child Becker…

**LizardGirl:** Connor! Don't provoke him!

**ActionMan:** I have the code to the armoury Connor.

**TempleOfDinos:** Prove it!

**ActionMan:** 53862!

**LizardGirl:** Becker…

**TempleOfDinos:** :D

**ActionMan:** Oh. God. Is there an undo button on this FLAMING CONTRAPTION?

**TempleOfDinos:** Nope! Thanks Becker, nobody can stop me having a gun now! Wayhaaaay!

**EgyptianGoddess:** Now look what you've done Becker!

**KamikazePilot:** He's going to end up shooting the whole lot of us!

**LizardGirl:** Or tranquilizing…

_ActionMan has signed out_

**LizardGirl:** Oh god, what is he doing?

**KamikazePilot:** Looks like a rugby tackle. Nice technique Becker.

**LizardGirl:** He's going to really hurt him!

**EgyptianGoddess:** Ooh, that has got to hurt.

**LizardGirl:** Why isn't Connor getting up?

**KamikazePilot:** Becker's temporarily disabled him so he can get to change the code.

**LizardGirl:** TEMPORARILY DISABLED?

**KamikazePilot:** Look, it's fine, he's getting up now!

**EgyptianGoddess:** Did Becker manage to change the code?

**LizardGirl:** I don't know, I just hope Connor's alright! He has no strength in his, well, anywhere!

**KamikazePilot:** Yes, he is rather weedy isn't he?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Danny, that's a bit mean. I doubt anyone would be able to match Becker, you know biceps and all that…

**LizardGirl:** I see your point Sarah, he can be scary.

**EgyptianGoddess:** No he isn't, he's just… um… tough? Because of his army training and job of course…

**KamikazePilot:** You're digging yourself into a hole Sarah.

**LizardGirl:** Yeah Sarah, anything you'd like to tell us?

**EgyptianGoddess:** About what?

**LizardGirl:** How you feel about Bec-

_ActionMan has just signed in_

**EgyptianGoddess:** No, nothing, not at all, ever, definitely not, MOVING ON!

**ActionMan:** At least I managed to change the code before Temple shot us all.

**TempleOfDinos:** Care to enlighten us?

**ActionMan:** I am not falling for that one again Temple.

**TempleOfDinos:** The fact you fell for it once was funny enough.

**ActionMan:** You're trying my patience.

**LizardGirl:** Remember what he just did to you Connor. By the way are you ok?

**TempleOfDinos:** You're right, Becker, you are the best! And I'm fine Abby, once I popped all my bones back into place and rearranged my internal organs.

**ActionMan:** Don't be so dramatic Temple. That was a safe and certified tackle which, if done properly, will not harm the person at all.

**TempleOfDinos:** Looks like someone needs some more training then.

**KamikazePilot:** Connor, have you not learnt yet?

**ActionMan:** Perhaps you're right Connor. Maybe I do need a bit more training.

**TempleOfDinos:** SEE? I was right!

**ActionMan:** Care to offer your services?

**TempleOfDinos:** Um, no.

**ActionMan:** Well then.

**LizardGirl:** Anyway Sarah, I asked you a question, and I don't think you answered it quite truthfully.

**EgyptianGoddess:** What? I did! I answered all questions directed at me perfectly honestly.

_FutureGirl has just signed in_

**TempleOfDinos:** Who?

**FutureGirl:** Well, you thought I was dead! Think again, fools! I am back, and this time, I will wipe the entire planet out of the sky! No raptor will ever push me off a cliff again! There will be blood and tears and-

_FutureGirl has been removed from the conversation_

**ActionMan:** What on EARTH?

**LizardGirl:** You told us she was dead Danny!

**KamikazePilot:** Well, she was :(

**EgyptianGoddess:** Well, she isn't now! What are we going to do?

_ItalianSuitMaster has just signed in_

**ItalianSuitMaster:** I'll tell you what you are going to do. You are going to look for her, find her, put a stop to whatever miserable and unhinged plan she has dreamt up this time and then return here to do some work. Removing her from the conversation will not solve anything. Not in the real world, where some of us have to live, because we are far too busy trying to do the job of about ten people because some people prefer to live inside a chat room.

**KamikazePilot:** Ouch.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Now hurry up all of you. God only knows what she's capable of. Like I said "I wouldn't trust her as far as I could-

**TempleOfDinos:** "-throw a stegosaurus." We know.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Well then, off you go, don't just sit around all day.

**TempleOfDinos:** We love you Lester. You can always make dire situations so much better with your witty comments and unstoppable sarcasm.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Go on then, I suppose I approve of you all too.

**KamikazePilot:** Nawwwww, that's sweet Guv!

**EgyptianGoddess:** We always knew you cared.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** I wouldn't go that far, Dr Page.

**LizardGirl:** Yes you would, you missed us that time when we went into hiding.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** I did no such thing. Helen. Diabolocal Plan. The Sequel.

_TempleOfDinos has signed out_

_LizardGirl has signed out_

_EgyptianGoddess has signed out_

_KamikazePilot has signed out_

**ActionMan:** Lester, I had to change the code to the ar-

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Yes, I heard the kerfuffle downstairs. Go!

**ActionMan:** Yes sir, right away.

_ActionMan has signed out_

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Quinn was right, he really is a good little soldier boy.

What did you think? Please review and tell me your favourite bit so I can put more of that sort of thing in future chapters?

Do you think I should make Logan a recurring character?

Dedications are how I repay good reviews and ideas for the story that I use, so keep reviewing! And put on story alert please, because I will be updating regularly.

I will also be bringing back Cutter and Stephen eventually, and possibly a quick bit of Helen in the next chapter. Any other supporting characters you would like to see, tell me in your review and I will try my best to include everyone's requests.

Ratty xx


	5. What We've ALL Been Waiting For

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Logan the Awesome, because Logan the scientist gets a proper introduction (she's going to be a recurring character) and a first name finally! And also, the plot of this chapter is happening early because of her. So Logan, enjoy what you will read below, because it's a present for you!

….

_ActionMan has just signed in_

_EgyptianGoddess has just signed in_

**EgyptianGoddess:** First to sign in? I thought you hated this chat room Becker.

**ActionMan:** It's growing on me.

**EgyptianGoddess:** A lot of things are growing on you at the minute, your screen-name, the instant chatting. Could Connor be next?

**ActionMan:** Definitely not.

**EgyptianGoddess:** Aw, I think he's striving for your approval! In a Connor sort of way.

**ActionMan:** Oh, I approve of him alright; he just makes my job extremely difficult. Like it isn't already difficult enough...

**EgyptianGoddess:** I know what you mean, fighting dinosaurs is hard work.

**ActionMan:** Yeah... I suppose it is. But you've got to admit, there's never a dull moment.

**EgyptianGoddess:** No, there isn't. I'm so glad I didn't stay at the museum, sure it paid fairly well and they had all the stuff there I'm interested in, but this job, well, it's once-in-a-lifetime isn't it?

**ActionMan:** Yes it is.

**ActionMan:** I'm glad you came here too.

**EgyptianGoddess:** Thanks, :)

**ActionMan:** You're welcome.

**EgyptianGoddess:** So...

**ActionMan:** Sarah, what were you and Abby talking about the other day?

**EgyptianGoddess:** When?

**ActionMan:** When I went to stop Connor getting into the armoury and you stopped as soon as i signed back in?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Um, I don't know. Can't remember.

**ActionMan:** Abby said something like 'would you like to tell us how you feel about Bec-' and then she didn't finish.

**EgyptianGoddess:** I don't remember that... :/

**ActionMan:** Did she mean me?

**EgyptianGoddess:** I don't know, you know what Abby's like, once she thinks she knows something she won't let it go.

**ActionMan:** Won't let what go?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Um, whatever she thinks she knows...

**ActionMan:** So what exactly does she think she knows?

**EgyptianGoddess: **Oh, I don't know, can we not talk about something else?

**ActionMan:** No, we can't. You're not stupid Sarah, if you were, Cutter wouldn't have employed you in his very specialised and selective team.

**EgyptianGoddess:** Fine, 'sit.

**ActionMan:** What?

**EgyptianGoddess:** I just said!

**ActionMan:** Sarah...

**EgyptianGoddess:** She thought I fancied you and she was trying to get it out of me but I told her it was rubbish and that's it.

**ActionMan:** I thought so. See, I'm not just the brawns in this team! So it's definitely rubbish?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Of course...

**ActionMan:** I hope you're not lying to me Sarah.

**EgyptianGoddess:** Fine, I really like you ok! Maybe even love you! HAPPY NOW?

**ActionMan:** Yes I am :D

**EgyptianGoddess:** Wh-what?

**ActionMan:** I just wanted to make sure you felt the same way before I asked you out.

**EgyptianGoddess:** ? You're kidding.

**ActionMan:** Nope. What are you doing tomorrow night?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Going out with you... :)

**ActionMan:** Pick you up at six.

**EgyptianGoddess:** Ok, look forward to it.

_NotClaudia has just signed in_

**NotClaudia:** Finally guys!

**ActionMan:** What?

**EgyptianGoddess:** She means us.

**NotClaudia:** Ooh, there's an 'us'?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Well, I dunno-

**ActionMan:** Yes, there is, if that's ok with Sarah…

**EgyptianGoddess:** :)

**NotClaudia:** I knew you guys would get together! Abby's not the only psychic one!

_TempleOfDinos has just signed in_

**TempleOfDinos:** Hiya guys!

**ActionMan:** Hello Connor.

**TempleOfDinos:** Hang on; haven't you got something sarcastic to say to me?

**NotClaudia:** I think you're confusing him with Lester.

**TempleOfDinos:** Alright, derogatory and threatening then?

**ActionMan:** Not today Connor, I'm in a good mood.

_KamikazePilot has just signed in_

**TempleOfDinos:** Ah, good! Maybe I can avoid the abuse.

**KamikazePilot:** Maybe from loved-up Becker, but there's always me Conn.

**TempleOfDinos:** :(

**KamikazePilot:** I was joking, come on!

**EgyptianGoddess:** Where's Abby?

**TempleOfDinos:** She's gone to visit Jack for a few days.

**NotClaudia:** It's OK Sarah; I'm here for the girl talk.

**EgyptianGoddess:** XD

**TempleOfDinos:** XD, Sarah, really?

**EgyptianGoddess:** What? I'm happy!

**TempleOfDinos:** Caught the 'Happy Bug' from Becker have you?

**EgyptianGoddess:** In a way…

**TempleOfDinos:** Hang on, am I missing something?

**KamikazePilot:** Becker asked her out.

**TempleOfDinos:** Really? Oh. I never saw that one coming.

**KamikazePilot:** *facepalm* I'm so happy for you guys, we've all been anticipating it!

**ActionMan:** You knew we fancied each other?

**NotClaudia:** Of course!

**KamikazePilot:** DUH!

_Jenna Logan has just signed in_

**NotClaudia:** It was obvious to everyone!

**Jenna Logan:** Especially me!

**ActionMan:** You're that scientist that said something to me about… oh, I get it now!

**EgyptianGoddess:** She meant me! Have you asked ME out yet!

**ActionMan:** I guess you're a people person?

**Jenna Logan:** You've got that right Soldier Boy.

**ActionMan:** Don't-

**Jenna Logan:** You never said anything to me about what I can and can't call you.

**ActionMan:** Well, don't call me Soldier Boy! I sound like a rapper!

**Jenna Logan:** I will call you what I like. I'm not scared of you.

**ActionMan:** I have a gun.

**Jenna Logan:** And? You're going to shoot me? REALLY?

**ActionMan:** Well, I could…

**Jenna Logan:** Will you?

**ActionMan:** I guess not.

**Jenna Logan:** And that, Mr Temple, is how to handle Captain Becker.

**TempleOfDinos:** Wow.

**ActionMan:** I can handle myself, thank you very much.

**Jenna Logan:** It took you long enough to cotton on to what I was telling you!

**ActionMan:** You could have made it a bit clearer!

**Jenna Logan:** Where's the fun in that? Anyway, I'm off to do Connor's work now, I'm sure I'll drop in later to change all your lives for the better. And hopefully this time with a better screen name.

_Jenna Logan has signed out_

**NotClaudia:** I love her!

**EgyptianGoddess:** Same here Jen, same here.

**KamikazePilot:** Me too, that was amazing! What does she do here?

**TempleOfDinos:** She works on the ADD with me, hence why she's doing my work. She's never spoke much before though. Obviously she prefers to type. And by the look of her now, she enjoys laughing to herself too.

**EgyptianGoddess:** I know, I can see her from my station :)

**KamikazePilot:** So can I… 3

**NotClaudia:** Was that a little heart Danny?

**KamikazePilot:** Maybe.

**TempleOfDinos:** You do realise she can look at my screen if she wants, yes?

**ActionMan:** I can tell you now Quinn, there is NO unsend button.

**TempleOfDinos:** Hee hee

**ActionMan:** Ok, I'm going now, I need to organise tomorrow night.

**TempleOfDinos:** Becker, she's gone bright red now!

**EgyptianGoddess:** I have NOT.

**KamikazePilot:** You have Sarah, I can see you too. I think the only one who can't is Becker because he's in his office, but if he stares at the wall for long enough he may see the glow start to penetrate the concrete.

**EgyptianGoddess:** Danny!

**TempleOfDinos:** We have admittance!

**NotClaudia:** I can't see her either.

**KamikazePilot:** That's because you're on the other side of London.

**ActionMan:** Might have something to do with it.

**EgyptianGoddess:** Connor! Not funny!

**NotClaudia:** What's not funny?

**TempleOfDinos:** I just took a picture of her blushing like mad. You should get it in a few-

**NotClaudia:** Got it!

**TempleOfDinos:** -seconds.

**NotClaudia:** Awww, Sarah, don't be embarrassed, the guy is obviously going to do something special for you.

**ActionMan:** :)

**TempleOfDinos:** Becker uses a smiley? Alert. The. Media.

**NotClaudia:** Media alerted, it's going to print on Monday.

**KamikazePilot:** ha ha :D

**ActionMan:** Anyway, I really AM going now, bye.

**EgyptianGoddess:** Bye xx

**ActionMan:** xx :)

_ActionMan has signed out_

**KamikazePilot:** Nawwwww, he likes you!

**NotClaudia:** Good luck Sarah on tomorrow night, I'll speak to you guys soon

_NotClaudia has signed out_

**EgyptianGoddess:** I'm off too boys.

_EgyptianGoddess has signed out_

**TempleOfDinos:** So, it's just us two left.

**KamikazePilot:** Yes Connor, well done.

**TempleOfDinos:** Want to discuss the static and kinetic coefficients of friction for various materials?

_KamikazePilot has signed out_

**TempleOfDinos:** I guess not then…

….

Awww, poor Connor! Will he ever get the recognition he deserves? How will Becker and Sarah's date go? Read the next chapters to find out!

Don't worry TBells17, the next chapter will be dedicated to you, because your review made me chuckle so much (gosh how many times I wake my family up laughing at FanFictions), and this chapter HAD to be for Logan (she's a massive Secker fan, just like me).

Also Logan, will you please tell me your exact and detailed opinion of Danny (real Danny and my interpretation of him) in you review to help me with a later storyline?

Ratty xxxxx


	6. Danny's Dilemma

AN: This chapter is dedicated TBells17, because her review made me chuckle so much (gosh how many times I wake my family up laughing at FanFictions)!

I need to clarify everyone's positions in the story: Connor is at the ADD with Jenna. Sarah is in the main room near where they discovered what the artefact does. Danny is in the big windowed room where Cutter punched Stephen that time in 2x06. Abby is next to the woman who sent them the safe-house address in 3x06. Jenny is in her office somewhere else in the city. Becker is in his office down the main corridor next to the armoury, apart from in Chapter 4, where he was in the main operations room with the others.

….

_NotClaudia has just signed in_

_EgyptianGoddess has just signed in_

**NotClaudia:** So, how did the date go?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Oh, it was great! We went to the new Chinese restaurant on Church Street, and then when he took me home, we sat in his car and we talked and talked for ages, it was really nice. We're going out again on Saturday; he says he's taking me somewhere he used to go as a child.

**NotClaudia:** That, Sarah, is super sweet! I didn't know Becker could be such a romantic!

**EgyptianGoddess:** Neither did I! I knew he had a soft side, but he hardly ever shows it

_ActionMan has just signed in_

**ActionMan:** Talking about me girls? Of course, why should I ask? Girls are always gossiping about somebody.

**NotClaudia:** That is NOT true!

**EgyptianGoddess:** We aren't gossiping. I'm just telling Jenny about last night :)

**ActionMan:** Ah, I see. So Sarah, you think I don't show my soft side enough?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Well, yeah, but it's your job to be Mr Tough Guy.

**ActionMan:** Ok, that's it! I'm bringing a teddy bear to work tomorrow.

**NotClaudia:** Big deal

**ActionMan:** And I'll carry it around with me all day.

**EgyptianGoddess:** Seriously?

**ActionMan:** Yes, except if there's an anomaly alert or some other emergency. I'll need my trigger finger free then.

**EgyptianGoddess:** We don't shoot the creatures Becker.

**ActionMan:** I meant Temple.

**NotClaudia:** Becker, stop being so horrible to him.

**ActionMan:** Why? He pulls pranks on me all the time!

**EgyptianGoddess:** He will get extremely scared of you Becker!

**ActionMan:** Nah, he knows I'm a nice guy ;)

**NotClaudia:** Does he?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Are you sure?

**ActionMan:** Yeah, totally sure.

_KamikazePilot has just signed in_

**ActionMan:** Hello Quinn.

**KamikazePilot:** I need your help guys! I think I'm in love.

**NotClaudia:** With who?

**KamikazePilot:** I'd rather not say, but I just wondered how to ask her what she thinks of me.

**EgyptianGoddess:** Well, we could ask her for you.

**KamikazePilot:** But then she'll think I'm like a schoolboy who can't even talk to somebody for themselves! And that won't be good :(

**NotClaudia:** I think we'll be more subtle than you're thinking Danny.

**EgyptianGoddess:** But we can't do a thing unless you tell us who she is.

_TempleOfDinos has just signed in_

**KamikazePilot:** Oh, I don't know, you guys will laugh…

**NotClaudia:** No we won't Danny!

**TempleOfDinos:** I will!

**EgyptianGoddess:** Not helping Connor.

**KamikazePilot:** Yeah, get lost Connor!

**TempleOfDinos:** Ooh, NOT very friendly.

**ActionMan:** Seriously Connor, just shut up.

**TempleOfDinos:** I'm not scared of you Becker! Na na na-na na!

**NotClaudia:** Well, you should be scared of me. I have heels I can attack you with that will most likely puncture your vital organs, and, unlike Becker, I won't lose my job if I do.

**TempleOfDinos:** Shutting up.

**EgyptianGoddess:** Ooh, wicked Jenny!

**NotClaudia:** It gets the job done.

**KamikazePilot:** It's Jenna ok?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Wait, what?

**KamikazePilot:** I'm not typing it again. And if you DARE tell her, I will get you fired.

**NotClaudia:** I knew it! You put that heart before for her… This is excellent! Now log off, so we can chat to her. Connor, get her to log on. Sarah, delete the last bits of the conversation.

**TempleOfDinos:** Done. I'm going to listen in the background though

**EgyptianGoddess:** Done too, and as long as you don't say anything Connor

**TempleOfDinos:** Deal.

_JennaTheAwesome has just signed in_

**JennaTheAwesome:** Hello girls.

**NotClaudia:** Ok, we're doing a thing for Danny's birthday next week, and we want to know what you think of him so we can put together a…

**EgyptianGoddess:** Montage! Of what people think of him!

**JennaTheAwesome:** Ok, that's cool. I like that he's sarcastic at points, he's a fun guy, he's full of life, funny, brave, smart, reckless at points, really good at sneaking into the ARC, and LOVES to annoy Lester. Anyone that annoys Lester definitely has my vote!

**EgyptianGoddess:** Well, that's, um, a lot!

**NotClaudia:** Yeah, so you like him then? We're thinking about getting a new team leader, we think he's a bit, old?

**JennaTheAwesome:** No way, he's only two years older than me, and he's a brilliant leader! Don't fire him!

**EgyptianGoddess:** Ok then, we won't, we just wanted everyone's opinion.

**JennaTheAwesome:** Ok :) I'm glad he's staying.

**JennaTheAwesome:** Hang on, his birthday isn't next week, it's next year! I just checked on the system calendar!

**NotClaudia:** Oh, isn't it? Oh, well, we got it wrong. We have your opinon anyway, we will use it then.

**EgyptianGoddess:** yeah, we can save it…

**JennaTheAwesome:** Ok, well, I'm going to go out and get cake now. Who wants cake?

**TempleOfDinos:** …

**EgyptianGoddess:** Um, Jenna…

**JennaTheAwesome:** Oh right, silly question.

_JennaTheAwesome has signed out_

**TempleOfDinos:** She is great, I can see why Danny is in love with her.

**ActionMan:** She's a bit too, er, confident for my liking.

**NotClaudia:** Just because she made Connor realise you're just a big softie.

**ActionMan:** Yeah… :(

**EgyptianGoddess:** Don't worry Becker, you've still got me xx

**ActionMan:** xxx :) :) :)

**TempleOfDinos:** Urgh, cyber-kissing.

_TempleOfDinos has signed out_

….

What will Danny say when the others tell him what Jenna said? Will we have another couple on our hands, or does Jenna just like him as a friend? Read the next chapters to find out!

Ratty xxxxx


	7. Lester's Announcement

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Squabble, because your reviews and messages are so awesome that I get excited when I see an email in my inbox from FanFiction that includes your name! Squabble, you are a legend of the highest order.

Connor is at the ADD with Jenna. Sarah is in the main room near where they discovered what the artefact does. Danny is in the big windowed room where Cutter punched Stephen that time in 2x06. Abby is next to the woman who sent them the safe-house address in 3x06. Jenny is in her office somewhere else in the city. Becker is in his office down the main corridor next to the armoury, apart from in Chapter 4, where he was in the main operations room with the others.

Sorry for the slow update. I just didn't have the right inspiration. I wanted this to be good, so I had to take my time. Also, A-Levels are very demanding! I have three essays to write currently!

….

_ActionMan has just signed in_

_EgyptianGoddess has just signed in_

_KamikazePilot has just signed in_

_TempleOfDinos has just signed in_

_LizardGirl has just signed in_

_NotClaudia has just signed in_

**LizardGirl:** Hey guys, I'm back! What have I missed?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Um, Becker and I are going out,

**TempleOfDinos:** Danny's in love with Jenna who works on the ADD with me,

**ActionMan:** Jenna also belittled me and now Connor isn't scared of me anymore,

**TempleOfDinos:** Yeah!

**NotClaudia:** And, to top it all off, Jenna likes Danny too. We asked her and she said: "I like that he's sarcastic at points, he's a fun guy, he's full of life, funny, brave, smart, reckless at points, really good at sneaking into the ARC, and LOVES to annoy Lester. Anyone that annoys Lester definitely has my vote!" Oh, and she also said he's a brilliant leader and not to fire him.

**LizardGirl:** Fire him?

**EgyptianGoddess:** We made it up to get her opinion out of her.

**KamikazePilot:** Oh. My. God.

**ActionMan:** I think Quinn's going to-

**KamikazePilot:** REALLY? OH MY GOD! She actually SAID that? About me? WOW!

**EgyptianGoddess:** Now who's blushing?

**KamikazePilot:** I'm proud of my red face.

**TempleOfDinos:** Are you proud of the fact that your eyes look like they're popping out of your head?

**LizardGirl:** No! Is he-

**NotClaudia:** Spinning around wildly on his chair? Yes, I think you'll find he is.

**LizardGirl:** I would never have put Danny down for getting THIS excited about something.

**TempleOfDinos:** Well, we all know what a... character Danny is.

**KamikazePilot:** I am still here you know.

**TempleOfDinos:** So, are you going to ask her out then?

**KamikazePilot:** I feel really embarrassed though. What is she only likes me as a friend?

**TempleOfDinos:** Have you been reading the Princess Diaries Danny?

**ActionMan:** What?

**TempleOfDinos:** She spends most of the fourth book wondering if her boyfriend only loves her as a friend.

**NotClaudia:** You've read them?

**TempleOfDinos:** No...

**ActionMan:** Temple, you are such a girl.

**EgyptianGoddess:** You've really dropped yourself in it there Connor.

**TempleOfDinos:** I have a lot of sisters ok? I heard things

**LizardGirl:** Heard what things? Whispers through the wall in the dead of night?

_JennaTheAwesome has just signed in_

**TempleOfDinos:** Something like that Abby. Look, can we get back to the subject of Danny asking Jenna out?

**JennaTheAwesome:** Danny's going to ask me out?

**NotClaudia:** Connor! Didn't you notice she had signed in?

**TempleOfDinos:** That would be a no…

**Kamikaze Pilot:** I, um, have to go and, er, do something that's, erm, very important…

_KamikazePilot has signed out_

**JennaTheAwesome: **What? Can somebody explain to me what's going on please?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Well, you know we were asking you all that stuff yesterday?

**JennaTheAwesome:** What I thought of Danny? Even though it wasn't his birthday and- oh. I see, you meant what do I THINK?

**NotClaudia:** Well, yes. You see, he wanted to ask you out but he didn't want to get rejected and so we asked you-

**TempleOfDinos:** Hang on, this is meant to be a secret guys! I thought Danny didn't want her to know that he was in love with her?

**ActionMan:** Well, you put your foot in that already didn't you Temple?

**TempleOfDinos:** :(

**JennaTheAwesome:** Wait a minute; did Connor say Danny is in love with me? What? I have never had the courage to actually speak to him properly.

**EgyptianGoddess:** Yeah, well the whole thing with you being quite amazing and standing up to Becker thing, not to mention you're really pretty Jenna…

**JennaTheAwesome:** Really? Thanks Sarah!

**ActionMan:** Not to alarm you guys, but I think Danny's a bit upset. He's pacing around the office looking quite frantic.

**LizardGirl:** I'll go talk to him.

**JennaTheAwesome:** No, leave it to me.

_JennaTheAwesome has signed out_

**NotClaudia:** What is she going to do?

**EgyptianGoddess:** At least the big window means we can see what's going on.

**ActionMan:** You two are so nosy! Just let people get on with their lives!

**TempleOfDinos:** You're just jealous you can't see them Becker.

**ActionMan:** Yeah. I so want to be in the main area with you guys, but SOMEONE has to protect the armoury from crazed adolescent idiots.

**TempleOfDinos:** I believe that was a dig at me Captain?

**ActionMan:** It certainly was.

**LizardGirl:** Ooh, she's in his office!

**EgyptianGoddess:** What's she saying?

**NotClaudia:** I don't know, I'm not even there!

**TempleOfDinos:** And I can't lip read.

**LizardGirl:** Wow.

**TempleOfDinos:** Urghhh!

**EgyptianGoddess:** I was NOT expecting that.

**NotClaudia:** What's going on?

**ActionMan:** Tell us!

**EgyptianGoddess:** Jenna just kissed Danny, haha, you should see his face.

**LizardGirl:** I've never seen somebody so shocked in their entire lives. Apart from when Connor almost got eaten by a giant worm. But unlike that, Danny seems happy.

**EgyptianGoddess:** He certainly does ;) ooh, and again!

**LizardGirl:** …

**EgyptianGoddess:** :/

**LizardGirl:** Ok, now they should just stop. It's putting everyone else off their work.

_ItalianSuitMaster has just signed in_

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Can someone explain to me why one of the ADD scientists is currently, as the commoners say, 'playing tonsil tennis' with Quinn?

**LizardGirl:** It's just romance in the workplace, Lester. Anyway, you can see it?

**ItalianSuitMaster:** How can I not?

**EgyptianGoddess:** You could be sitting in your chair?

**ItalianSuitMaster:** I like to stand on the ramp and survey the proceedings for a bit at least other hour. It helps me keep all of you lot in check. Although, seeing those two, I am considering changing my ritual.

**TempleOfDinos:** No you're not Lester.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** I'll have to do something…

**EgyptianGoddess:** Seriously? Using the internal sound system?

**LizardGirl:** It's certainly very effective. Look, they both just jumped out of their skin!

**TempleOfDinos:** I'm laughed at how tactful and professional he was "Would Miss Logan and Mr Quinn care to get back to work please?" Go Lester!

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Why thank you Connor.

**TempleOfDinos:** :)

_JennaTheAwesome has just signed in_

**NotClaudia:** Nice approach Jenna.

**JennaTheAwesome:** Ta very much Jenny.

**EgyptianGoddess:** I didn't expect you do be that bold!

**JennaTheAwesome:** Ah, well, I'm full of surprises.

_KamikazePilot has just signed in_

**KamikazePilot:** Hi guys…

**NotClaudia:** Has that stopped you worrying Danny?

**KamikazePilot:** Yes ;D. So Jenna and I are going out on Saturday!

**ActionMan:** So are me and Sarah.

**KamikazePilot:** I'm gonna write it on my calendar!

**JennaTheAwesome:** I love that you're so excited Danny! I am too!

**KamikazePilot:** XD

**JennaTheAwesome:** XD

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Ok children, let's get back to work!

**JennaTheAwesome:** Yeah, ok, fine.

**KamikazePilot:** I might do, if I feel like it.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** *sighs*

**EgyptianGoddess:** I am so happy for you two, you are so cute together!

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Yes, because we've all seen so much of you two together.

**NotClaudia:** Oh Lester, they're in love, give them a break.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** I'll give them both a bloody P45.

**KamikazePilot:** No you won't guv, you're a nice guy.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Sucking up to the boss will get you nowhere Mr Quinn.

_ItalianSuitMaster has signed out_

**JennaTheAwesome:** So, where shall we go on Saturday?

**KamikazePilot:** I don't mind, you choose xx

**TempleOfDinos:** What did I say about cyber-kissing?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Well the real thing was much more graphic Connor.

**TempleOfDinos: **Don't remind me…

_TempleOfDinos has signed out_

**LizardGirl:** I am NEVER going away again.

….

So, what do you think? I am hoping for at least 30 reviews (in total) before writing the next chapter. So get reviewing, and recommend it to your friends!

Ratty xxxxx


	8. Name Calling

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Kathryn Hart, because her review -

"ahha! 31! hahaha I thought you meant for one chapter and I was like: O.O LOL NO FAIR SHE GOT TO KISS HIM! Okay if Stephen comes back HE IS SOOO MINE! :/ :) YOU HEAR THAT LOGAN? NO FAIR! haha :P :D"

- made me ROCL so hard. Also I happened to randomly find her on Facebook, which must be fate...

PS: It's now Monday in the story... last time it was Thursday. Hence, the Saturday dates have happened. Cue chapter! Drum roll please…

….

_KamikazePilot has just signed in_

_JennaTheAwesome has just signed in_

**JennaTheAwesome:** I had a great time on Saturday Danny. I love Italian food!

**KamikazePilot:** Who doesn't? I had a great time too :D

**JennaTheAwesome:** So, do you want to go out again then?

**KamikazePilot:** I thought you established that with your antics in my office yesterday?

**JennaTheAwesome:** Yeah, I guess... XD

**KamikazePilot:** So, we're a couple?

**JennaTheAwesome:** I don't go around kissing everyone like that you know Danny. Of course we are a couple.

**KamikazePilot:** :D

**JennaTheAwesome:** You certainly like your :Ds don't you?

**KamikazePilot:** I just happen to be feeling very :D at the moment.

**JennaTheAwesome:** Me too :D

_ActionMan has just signed in_

_EgyptianGoddess has just signed in_

**KamikazePilot:** How did your guys date go?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Great! We went to this beach that Becker used to go to when he was a kid, it's full of caves and rock pools and we even found a bit of old boat! It was great!

**JennaTheAwesome:** Wow Becker, you really know how to treat a girl.

**KamikazePilot:** Date fail.

**JennaTheAwesome:** Date fail?

**Kamikaze Pilot:** I know the internet lingo, ok. And I really enjoy

**JennaTheAwesome: ***shakes head and mutters to self *

_LizardGirl has just signed in_

**EgyptianGoddess:** Actually, I wasn't being sarcastic! It was an archaeologist's dream!

**ActionMan: **Glad you liked it.

**EgyptianGoddess:** I think you got a bit bored while I spent fifteen minutes examining a fossil I found in that really big cave though.

**ActionMan:** It was more like twenty.

**EgyptianGoddess:** Well, it's lucky you have such lasting patience.

**ActionMan:** Working with Connor, it's a necessary job requirement.

**LizardGirl:** Why isn't he signed in anyway? He is the one that started this whole thing up.

**JennaTheAwesome:** He's actually doing some work for a change.

**ActionMan:** You're actually kidding right?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Nope, I can see him. He's fumbling about with his locking mechanism. He's going to electrocute himself again if he keeps doing it that forcefully.

**ActionMan:** Ah. Let him carry on.

**LizardGirl:** Becker!

**ActionMan:** What? It'll be keeping him happy. And busy. Which is always a plus, because it means he isn't doing something stupid that could blow us all up.

**KamikazePilot:** You really need to have more faith in the lad Becker.

**EgyptianGoddess:** Yeah, it's thanks to his Locking Device that you aren't chasing god-knows-what around the city for ages every time an anomaly opens.

**ActionMan:** At least then I'd get to use my gun.

**JennaTheAwesome:** He's signing in now, he probably realises that we're all talking about him, he's not thick.

_ConNerd has just signed in_

**ConNerd:** Hi guys! How are- WHO. DID. IT?

**ActionMan:** *raises hand and jumps up and down* That would be me!

**ConNerd:** You changed my screen name?

**ActionMan:** GUILTYYYYYYY!

**KamikazePilot:** ROCL

**ConNerd:** But how?

**ActionMan:** Sarah paid me back for spending hours looking at dead things and bits of rotting wood by showing me how to change your name and block the function, just like you did to me! Now we're even.

**ConNerd:** Saraaaaahhhhh! How could you?

**EgyptianGoddess:** I had no part in the choosing of the name, I just did my bit as a good girlfriend!

**ConNerd:** I am NOT a nerd. I am brilliant and unique.

**ActionMan:** And 'ever so slightly' geeky.

**JennaTheAwesome:** Are you disrespecting scientists Becker?

**ConNerd:** Yeah! Well Becker? What do you say to that?

**ActionMan:** Of course not Jenna, I am definitely not disrespecting scientists. Just Connor.

**ConNerd:** Heyyyy!

**JennaTheAwesome:** Ok then, just checking.

**ConNerd:** I thought you were on my side Jenna!

**JennaTheAwesome:** Relax, I'm kidding. I'll change it for you later.

**ActionMan:** :(

**ConNerd:** :)

**JennaTheAwesome:** I get fed up of being disrespected for being 'ginger', even though I'm strawberry blonde!

**EgyptianGoddess:** What? Ginger? Definitely strawberry blonde. Your hair is really pretty Jenna, and not ginger. It actually has a colour, unlike mine which is just black. And yours is mid-upper-arm length, not to long…

**JennaTheAwesome:** Your hair is nice to Sarah, stop putting yourself down!

**ActionMan:** Yeah, you're beautiful Sarah. And Jenna, I agree that your hair is strawberry blonde too.

**EgyptianGoddess:** *giggles like schoolgirl*

**JennaTheAwesome:** Thanks guys. I only got teased at school really.

**KamikazePilot:** I'll sort them out for you.

**JennaTheAwesome:** Nice thought Danny :), but I haven't seen them in about ten years…

**KamikazePilot:** I'd still sort them out.

**EgyptianGoddess:** He's a keeper Jenna.

**JennaTheAwesome:** I know XD

**ActionMan:** And you're my keeper Sarah.

**EgyptianGoddess:** xxxxxxx :D

**LizardGirl:** What a commotion! Sometimes I think I work in a circus…

_ItalianSuitMaster has just signed in_

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Too right! I should report you to the minister.

**KamikazePilot:** Yeah, Lester, you love us too much to do that.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** I assure you, I do not 'love' you.

**LizardGirl:** Lester, you are ever the cold-hearted pretender.

**ConNerd:** Good choice of language there Abby.

**LizardGirl:** I got As in English you know!

**ItalianSuitMaster:** I am assuming you didn't change your own name to that Connor.

**ConNerd:** Definitely not.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** May I enquire as to who did?

**ConNerd:** No, you may no-

**ActionMan:** Fully responsible Sir.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Becker, you just got yourself a promotion.

**ConNerd:** D:

**ActionMan:** Why thank you Sir. What exactly am I promoted to?

**ItalianSuitMaster:** I'll think of something.

**ActionMan:** :D

**KamikazePilot:** See ? It's not only me who uses :D!

**JennaTheAwesome:** You just used it again.

**KamikazePilot:** ...

**LizardGirl:** What does ROCL mean Danny? Rolling on carrot laughing?

**KamikazePilot:** Rolling on chair laughing. Where did you get that idea Abby, frequent vegetable abuse? I wouldn't exactly roll on the floor in my office would i? Lester would think i'd gone mad

**ItalianSuitMaster:** I realised that when you first broke into the ARC using the VENTILATION SHAFT Quinn.

**KamikazePilot:** Good times, good times :D

**JennaTheAwesome:** Over-use of :D ...

**KamikazePilot:** Ohhhhh yeaaaahhh!

**LizardGirl:** Lester, how come you're on here and you're not telling us to get back to work?

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Can't a man spend time using new technology like instant messaging without being questioned?

**KamikazePilot:** Not when it's you, guv.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** I've finished all my paperwork, so I thought I deserved a break.

**EgyptianGoddess:** You've finished it? ALL of it?

**ItalianSuitMaster:** I'm highly efficient.

**EgyptianGoddess:** I'll say!

**ConNerd:** Don't you get new stuff to do via email though all the time?

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Perhaps I do, but I am in an unusually anti-work mood at the minute.

**JennaTheAwesome:** Make the most of it. It won't last long.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** That's exactly what I am doing. So I hear there are two new romances in this place at the moment?

**LizardGirl:** Have you been listening to ARC gossip?

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Certainly not. I just make it my duty to know all there is to know about my employees. Well, the important ones anyway. I know nothing about Connor.

**ConNerd:** I feel so unloved :(

**ActionMan:** :D

….

Any suggestions for Connor's new screen-name? I need loads of suggestions people, doesn't matter if you think they're rubbish, give my anything you can think of! I can't start writing the next chapter until I have chosen one! I also will use others in a later chapter…

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews, because that really makes me smile when people do that (ahem, Squabble and Logan, cough). Hugs to you all,

Ratty xxxxx


	9. The Revenge Of The Brainbox

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Rue Mo, because has the best profile picture and she gives amazing reviews-

"I was lmao so much that my roomies are worried, hahaha I love this its so FUNNY! I love Connor! oh and Lester great job on him! k my roomies are taking my laptop away now I gotta study... (I'll check later)"!

Oh, and there's a bit in here especially for Illia Beckett. (See if you can spot it Illia)

….

_KamikazePilot has just signed in_

_JennaTheAwesome has signed in_

_ConNerd has just signed in_

_LizardGirl has just signed in_

**ConNerd:** Jenna, I worked out how unblock the function, change my screen-name and then re-block the function!

**JennaTheAwesome:** Well done Connor.

**LizardGirl:** Of course you did, you're brilliant with computers!

**KamikazePilot:** And you haven't changed it yet?

**ConNerd:** Oh yeah, forgot about that bit...

_ConNerd has signed out_

**KamikazePilot:** How does he even have brains?

**LizardGirl:** That's a bit mean Danny!

**KamikazePilot:** Just because you fancy him Abby.

**LizardGirl:** Anyway, any guesses on what he's going to call himself?

**KamikazePilot:** You are totally avoiding what I just said.

**LizardGirl:** I am not. I just have nothing to say to it…

**JennaTheAwesome:** Yeah right Abby, we can all see how you get on so well together.

**LizardGirl:** Doesn't mean we're going to go out or anything. You know, a guy and a girl can just be friends!

**KamikazePilot:** Just not you and Connor.

**LizardGirl:** Whatever Danny.

**JennaTheAwesome:** You have to admit, he's crazy about you.

**LizardGirl:** What?

**JennaTheAwesome:** You mean you can't tell?

**LizardGirl:** Ok, whatever Jenna.

**JennaTheAwesome:** I think we won that one Danny.

**KamikazePilot:** :D

**JennaTheAwesome:** There you go again.

_ActionMan has just signed in_

**ActionMan:** Hello everyone, what's up?

**KamikazePilot:** Connor's figured out how to change his screen-name.

**ActionMan:** You're kidding? Sarah told me it was fool proof!

**JennaTheAwesome:** This is Connor we're talking about.

**ActionMan:** Damn it.

**LizardGirl:** ROCL

**KamikazePilot:** Stealing my abbreviations are you Abby?

**LizardGirl:** Yes Danny, I am.

**KamikazePilot:** It's because they're cool.

**LizardGirl:** If you say so Danny.

_BrainOfTheARC has just signed in_

**BrainOfTheARC:** What do you think?

**JennaTheAwesome:** Bit of a mouthful?

**BrainOfTheARC:** You can talk JennaTheAwesome!

**JennaTheAwesome:** Fair enough. What do you think Becker?

**ActionMan:** Big-headed. All the way.

_BrainOfTheARC has signed out_

**JennaTheAwesome:** Why did I even ask you?

**ActionMan:** I don't know, but I'm glad you did ;)

_SmartTemples has just signed in_

**SmartTemples:** What about this?

**KamikazePilot:** It sounds like just your temples are smart.

_SmartTemples has signed out_

**ActionMan:** Oh God, what next?

_GeeksGetGirls has just signed in_

**ActionMan:** Seriously? Do you even have a girlfriend?

**GeeksGetGirls:** Well, no.

**ActionMan:** Have you EVER had a girlfriend?

**GeeksGetGirls:** Yeah! Well, she was more of a pen-pal really…

**ActionMan:** I rest my case.

**GeeksGetGirls:** :(

_GeeksGetGirls has signed out_

**LizardGirl: **You really are too mean to him Becker.

**ActionMan:** It's the only escape I have. Some people read, some people garden, some people torture brainboxes. It's just my way of dealing with life. Not to mention he irritates me beyond belief.

**JennaTheAwesome:** Treat others as you would like to be treated yourself.

**ActionMan:** Hark at Bible girl!

**JennaTheAwesome:** Do you really want to cross me Becker?

**ActionMan:** Isn't Bible-y stuff a compliment?

_ConMan has just signed in_

**ConMan:** I think this is good; it's short, catchy and simple!

**KamikazePilot:** And just so happens to advertise you as a con man.

**ActionMan:** You may as well call yourself Scams'R'Us.

**ConMan:** Oh, yeah, I see what you mean. Hmmm, let me think…

**KamikazePilot:** Don't hurt yourself.

**ConMan:** I happen to be the brains of this organisation Danny!

**ActionMan:** Yeah, because you're definitely not the brawn.

**LizardGirl:** Or the marksman.

**ConMan:** I HAVE IT! Oooooh yessssss, this is GOOOOD!

_ConMan has signed out_

**JennaTheAwesome:** Why am I a tiny bit afraid?

**ActionMan:** It'll probably be something equally unoriginal, unimaginative and we'll all hate it and he'll log off and change it again.

_BetterThanBecker has just signed in_

**BetterThanBecker:** Oh. Yes.

**ActionMan:** I hate it. Who else is with me?

**KamikazePilot:** Love it Connor! That is awesome!

**JennaTheAwesome:** Totally, it's brilliant!

**LizardGirl:** Absolutely fantastic!

**ActionMan:** What? It is plainly very stupid!

**BetterThanBecker:** That's just because you know it's true Becker ;D

**ActionMan:** I give up :

**KamikazePilot:** Becker has an angry face! EVERYBODY STAND BACK.

**JennaTheAwesome:** He's gonna blow!

**LizardGirl:** *snickers quietly to self*

**BetterThanBecker:** XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD-

**ActionMan:** Yeah, we get the idea.

**BetterThanBecker:** XD

_ActionMan has signed out_

**BetterThanBecker:** I thought it was about time I started standing up for myself.

**LizardGirl:** Good for you Connor.

**BetterThanBecker:** Thanks Abby :)

**KamikazePilot:** I'm not saying anything… ;)

**JennaTheAwesome:** Neither am I.

_KamikazePilot has signed out_

_JennaTheAwesome has signed out_

**BetterThanBecker:** Oh, ok, what was that about?

**LizardGirl:** Just ignore them Connor, they're just being immature. Where's Sarah?

**BetterThanBecker:** Making pasta for us all.

**LizardGirl:** She's making food for us?

**BetterThanBecker:** Yeah. Oh, right, I get it, she's making FOOD for us.

**LizardGirl:** FREE food.

_BetterThanBecker has signed out_

_LizardGirl has signed out_

.….

Bit of a shorter chapter (SORRY - D:), but what did you think? Did I 'fail', as Danny would say, or succeed in writing this chapter?

I want to do something special (but not Connor/Abby) for the next, the tenth (O.O) chapter. Any ideas?

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews, because that really makes me smile when people do that.

Hugs to you all,

Ratty xxxxx


	10. The Turning Of The Tables

AN: This chapter is dedicated to all my gorgeous reviewers: Squabble **(8)**, Logan the Awesome **(7)**, vampireluvr15 **(5)**, TBells17 **(5)**, Rue Mo **(4)**, Kathryn Hart **(4)**, lov3is4lif3 **(4)**, Raeni12345 **(4)**, Stephanieella96 **(3)**, Illia Beckett **(2)**, The Whisperer's Song **(1)**, Nimbus Llewelyn **(1)**, KatYes (anonymous reviewer) **(1)** and Brumeier **(1)**.

Look at that! WOW!15 reviewers and even though 4 of them only reviewed once, I have 49 reviews! Shows how dedicated some of you people are, and I love you all for it! Especially Squabble, who has reviewed the most.

….

The thick, repulsive saliva slowly dripped out of its open mouth, as I stood stiller than I ever have in my entire life. I could hear the rattle in its bony throat; it resonated across the room like the accelerated and frenzied ticking of a deathly clock, counting down the last moments of my life. I would not give in, I would not cry, I would not run and hide like a child, but I would make myself believe I had control of the terrifying situation.

I gripped my last weapon in my sweat-slicked hand, the device threating to slip and fall clattering to the floor with every one of my panicked heartbeats. I dreaded the sound of the device falling, the clattering sound echoing though the room, my mind and my soul. The abysmal silence of the rest of the building seeped through my skin, and I realised only then how many were dead, how they suffered and bled and perished, how they would have screamed with agony and distress, and I wondered how I could be as cold and detached so that I didn't hear it. Now it was just me. My ragged breathing caught excruciatingly in my throat as I strained to keep utterly soundless. It would be seconds now.

The creature tensed itself, and I felt my organs clench tightly around my spine, as though my body was physically preparing itself for the unbearable tearing and gashing that lay ahead. I let my final breath go with a quip, pressed the button my life depended on and closed my eyes, thinking of the last thing I wanted to remember, my team…

Hang on, what AM I talking about? This isn't the right story!

…

_BetterThanBecker has just signed in_

**BetterThanBecker:** Hmmm… :(

**BetterThanBecker:** Anybody here?

**BetterThanBecker:** Nobody?

**BetterThanBecker:** Hello! And welcome to the Connor Temple Show! Today I will be talking about how nobody can be bothered to talk to me! Actually no, scratch that, I'll be talking to Darth Vader. So, Mr Vader, or can I call you Darth?

**BetterThanBecker:** *heavy breathing*

**BetterThanBecker:** Well, that's very interesting. Anything else?

**BetterThanBecker:** *more deep breathing*

**BetterThanBecker:** Well, that's annoying. Next on the Connor Temple show we have the amazing Scooby Doo, who-

_KamikazePilot has just signed in_

**KamikazePilot:** Connor, what ARE you doing?

**BetterThanBecker:** Um, nothing.

**KamikazePilot:** I can see the chat history you know. And you want us to respect you and stop calling you a freak?

_EgyptianGoddess has just signed in_

**BetterThanBecker:** I was doing my own TV show ok, because I was bored. Nobody else was here!

**EgyptianGoddess:** That's because we've all been typing up the report on the latest anomaly alert.

_ActionMan has just signed in_

**BetterThanBecker:** Oh, I finished that ages ago. I've been tweaking the detector, but I electrocuted myself twice so I stopped and logged on here.

**ActionMan:** I love that detector.

**BetterThanBecker:** Oi, you can stop that right now Becker!

**KamikazePilot:** You tell him Connor!

**BetterThanBecker:** I will Danny, oh I will.

**ActionMan:** How come everyone's ganging up on me all of a sudden? Danny, we enjoy picking on Connor so much!

**KamikazePilot:** I need a change of victim.

**BetterThanBecker:** :D

_ActionMan has signed out_

**KamikazePilot:** Is it just me, or can you imagine him flipping his hair and stomping his foot like a girl just then?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Not just you.

**BetterThanBecker:** Definitely not just you.

_LizardGirl has just signed in_

**LizardGirl:** Hi folks, what's going on?

**BetterThanBecker:** Danny and I are ganging up on Becker.

**LizardGirl:** Very funny Connor. What's going on guys?

**BetterThanBecker:** It's true! Isn't it Danny?

**KamikazePilot:** Uh-huh. I was getting bored with teasing Connor.

_NotClaudia has just signed in_

**LizardGirl:** Woah, that's certainly a change.

**NotClaudia:** But a good change.

**BetterThanBecker:** Unquestionably a good change :D

**NotClaudia:** What is everyone up to at the ARC? Any good anomalies lately?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Just yesterday one opened in a town centre. Luckily, the actual thing was down an alleyway, but there were dodos everywhere.

**BetterThanBecker:** Luckily there weren't any parasites in this bunch. They were as docile, as, well, dodos.

**KamikazePilot:** Parasites?

**LizardGirl:** Last time we encountered them they were carrying a deadly parasite.

**KamikazePilot:** Ouch.

**BetterThanBecker:** Yeah :(

**EgyptianGoddess:** We had to go with the story of an escape of some exotic chickens from a private zoo, but Becker was incredibly irritated by the whole escapade.

**NotClaudia:** Why?

**KamikazePilot:** They got very attached to him, he almost drowned in dodos!

**BetterThanBecker:** Wouldn't that be a way to go? Cause of Death: Drowning in Dodos.

**LizardGirl:** Quite epic Connor.

**BetterThanBecker:** I know, haha

**EgyptianGoddess:** But it is good he didn't actually do any dodo drowning.

**BetterThanBecker:** Of course…

**KamikazePilot:** *snickers*

**BetterThanBecker:** I have an activity for us all, let's spy on Becker!

**LizardGirl:** Spy on him?

_JennaTheAwesome has just signed in_

**BetterThanBecker:** Why of course. I placed secret video cameras around the place to follow his every move. I've got a bet with Danny.

**JennaTheAwesome:** Oh gosh Connor, what now?

**BetterThanBecker:** I betted he talks to the armoury equipment.

**KamikazePilot:** I said "Even Becker's not that sad".

**BetterThanBecker:** Shall we see? I'll load the live footage onto your screens.

_Video window "BECKER_OFFICE_CAM" has been added to the chat_

**EgyptianGoddess:** Is he talking to himself?

**KamikazePilot:** Nope, he's talking into his earpiece.

**BetterThanBecker:** There's time yet.

**JennaTheAwesome:** You know, I never knew Becker actually did written work.

**LizardGirl:** Why, what did you think he does all day?

**JennaTheAwesome:** Wave his gun around looking dramatic.

**LizardGirl:** Figures…

**KamikazePilot:** Look at him, he could be Lester's twin.

_ItalianSuitMaster has just signed in_

**ItalianSuitMaster:** What makes you think that Quinn?

**KamikazePilot:** He's got loads of paperwork and he's actually sitting in his office doing it. He actually looks normal!

**ItalianSuitMaster: **Yes, Captain Becker and I are two of the few people in this blasted facility that do any sort of work.

**LizardGirl:** You have to admit, this is pretty interesting. I love watching people.

**BetterThanBecker:** Is that why you randomly stare at me sometimes at home?

**LizardGirl:** Yes. That is definitely why.

**EgyptianGoddess:** I like people watching too. In fact, I would have liked to study human behaviour at university, but I just loved Ancient Egypt too much.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Well, look on the bright side. You can still study people, and the best part is, they don't answer you back when they're dead.

**LizardGirl:** Connor, he's getting up!

**JennaTheAwesome:** Where's he going?

**BetterThanBecker:** Out into the corridor, it's the only place he can go, unless he stuffs himself in the filing cupboard.

**LizardGirl:** Well change the camera then!

_Video window has switched to "MAIN_CORRIDOR_CAM"_

**KamikazePilot:** Becker's office has a filing cabinet?

**ItalianSuitMaster:** All the offices do Quinn, it's just you never use yours, you seem to prefer the floor under your desk.

**KamikazePilot:** It's close at hand then.

**BetterThanBecker:** He's going into the armoury Danny! Let's have a look shall we?

_Video window has switched to "ARMOURY_CAM"_

**JennaTheAwesome:** He's heading towards his favourite gun, Connor, this may be you winning the bet!

**BetterThanBecker:** Of course, he is most likely to talk to that one.

**KamikazePilot:** I stand firmly by my decision. I think.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** What imbeciles I work with.

**BetterThanBecker:** YES! Result! Did you hear that Danny?

**KamikazePilot:** Yes :(

**NotClaudia:** I didn't, somebody dropped something in the room next door. Sounded like a tea-tray. Oh well, they should know how to pick it up. What did he say?

**BetterThanBecker:** "Hello Marcus"

**NotClaudia:** Marcus? Are you serious? He's named it Marcus?

**BetterThanBecker:** Yep :)

**LizardGirl:** How do you know there's not somebody around that corner who is called Marcus?

**ItalianSuitMaster:** There isn't.

**KamikazePilot:** How do you know Lester? You can't see him any better than us.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Maybe not, but I do happen to have information on all the staff that are employed here. And none of them are called Marcus.

**KamikazePilot:** :'(

**EgyptianGoddess:** He's polishing it now, what is the world coming to?

**LizardGirl:** He's talking to it again! He said "You've got dust all over you; I really should invest in a cover. Not to mention finger marks everywhere, but I can't combat that. I couldn't have my Marcus made out of stainless steel now could I?"

**BetterThanBecker:** Danny, you owe me £1.

**KamikazePilot:** Damn it.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** You made a bet for one pound?

**BetterThanBecker:** Yeah :D

**ItalianSuitMaster:** What is the point of that?

**KamikazePilot:** Making a bet: £1

**BetterThanBecker:** Setting up the camera system: £10

**KamikazePilot:** Realising you could use Johnson's old cameras: -£10

**BetterThanBecker:** Taking the mickey out of Becker: priceless

**KamikazePilot:** :D

**JennaTheAwesome:** Do you use that face loads because it has a D for Danny in?

**KamikazePilot:** :(

**EgyptianGoddess:** So (anny, what next?

**BetterThanBecker:** (anny?

**LizardGirl:** Because he didn't use a D in his face, Sarah used the bracket he used instead of the D to spell his name with, as his name begins with a D. This was a continuation of Jenna's joke.

**BetterThanBecker:** Oh right :)

**LizardGirl:** Becker's gone now, he's GONE GUYS!

_Video window has switched to "MAIN_CORRIDOR_CAM"_

**LizardGirl:** Office, Connor, office.

_Video window has switched to "BECKER_OFFICE_CAM"_

**EgyptianGoddess:** He's using the computer! Hide the video! DELETE THE CHAT HISTORY!

_Video window "BECKER_OFFICE_CAM" has been removed from the chat_

**ItalianSuitMaster:** I may stay for this…

_ActionMan has just signed in_

**ActionMan:** I'm back.

**BetterThanBecker:** We noticed.

**LizardGirl:** So, what have you been doing since you logged off Becker?

**ActionMan:** Oh, you know, this and that.

**EgyptianGoddess:** Like what?

**ActionMan:** Paperwork, some stuff to file.

**KamikazePilot:** Ooh, adventurous. Anything else?

**ActionMan:** Yes Quinn, I visited the armoury, if you must know. Why so interested?

**KamikazePilot:** Well nothing much is going on around here.

**JennaTheAwesome:** Yeah, you'd be surprised how interested people get in normal everyday activities.

**KamikazePilot:** I'm not as bad as Abby, the obsessive people watcher.

**LizardGirl:** It's a CONDITION!

**KamikazePilot:** I'm pretty sure it's not.

**LizardGirl:** It's not, I just wanted to say that. I've been watching far too much Invader Zim lately; I'm quoting it like mad.

**BetterThanBecker:** There's no such thing as "too much Invader Zim".

**LizardGirl:** We are so alike Connor, it's scary. In a good way.

**JennaTheAwesome:** *snigger snigger*

**EgyptianGoddess:** *cough cough*

**KamikazePilot:** *splutter splutter*

**ActionMan:** *sneeze sneeze*

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Sneeze sneeze?

**ActionMan:** I couldn't think of anything else.

**BetterThanBecker:** Guess what guys! I'm feeling in a very intrusive mood today, so I found out some interesting information about all of you to tell everyone here in the chat room.

**EgyptianGoddess:** WHAT?

**KamikazePilot:** WHAT?

**LizardGirl:** WHAT?

**ActionMan:** WHAT?

**JennaTheAwesome:** WHAT?

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me.

**NotClaudia:** Ha-HA! I don't work there anymore, no information on me Connor!

**BetterThanBecker:** Sadly mistaken Jenny, the files are all still here. Gosh, your personal files are so easy to hack into.

**NotClaudia:** D:

**BetterThanBecker:** So here we go…

**KamikazePilot:** Oh god.

**BetterThanBecker:** Danny used to be afraid of the dark so much he wet the bed at night.

**KamikazePilot:** What? CONNOR! Don't you dare laugh Jenna. I can see you.

**JennaTheAwesome:** I'm. Not. Laughing. *stuffs fist into mouth to stop laughter escaping*

**KamikazePilot:** Connor, that is not cool. How did you even find that?

**BetterThanBecker:** The personal files are very thorough. Contains details of every doctor's visit you've ever had. What I didn't mention was that you did this until you were 13.

**KamikazePilot:** You are not getting your pound, apart from possibly by my fist.

**BetterThanBecker:** When Jenna was five and was just learning to dress herself, she walked into the hairdressers with her mum, lifted up her dress and said 'Look I've got no knickers on!'

**JennaTheAwesome: **:O

**LizardGirl:** o.O

**KamikazePilot:** *cracks up*

**JennaTheAwesome:** I was FIVE!

**KamikazePilot:** It's still funny.

**BetterThanBecker:** Sarah used to scribble on the toy phone in nursery all the time, and eventually got expelled.

**ActionMan:** Really? Expelled? From nursery?

**EgyptianGoddess:** It was a strict school.

**BetterThanBecker:** Lester used to have the most horrific tantrums in living memory, and often in very public places like town centres and restaurants. Stomping feet, screaming, post-box-red face, rivers of tears, violence, you name it, it happened.

**JennaTheAwesome:** I'll bet that creased your suit Lester.

**KamikazePilot:** Not to mention messed up your carefully arranged hair.

_ItalianSuitMaster has signed out_

**BetterThanBecker:** Abby thought that cars could talk and were secretly plotting to take over the world. She only stopped believing this when she finally watched 'Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo' when she was 10.

**LizardGirl:** That's not all that bad.

**EgyptianGoddess:** No, it isn't. I wonder why? *cough cough*

**LizardGirl:** Oh quit it Sarah.

**BetterThanBecker:** Jenny was a late baby and apparently she didn't want to come out, and, how shall I put this,-

**NotClaudia:** NO!

**BetterThanBecker:** -opened her bowels inside her mum and was born covered in her own faeces. She had to go on the thing that clears your airways so she could breathe, it was all in her nose and mouth and hair…

**NotClaudia:** That's enough Connor!

**LizardGirl:** Ew.

**KamikazePilot:** That's rank Jenny.

**NotClaudia:** Hello! Baby! I wasn't even technically born when it happened!

**BetterThanBecker:** And last but not least. Becker has a first name.

**LizardGirl:** Becker?

**KamikazePilot:** First name?

**JennaTheAwesome:** You're pulling our legs.

**EgyptianGoddess:** No, he does have a first name. It's Captain!

**KamikazePilot:** No wonder, seeing as he's from a military family.

**JennaTheAwesome:** Nice one Sarah, but don't you know his first name?

**EgyptianGoddess:** He wouldn't tell me. I got my own back with the fossil though.

**LizardGirl:** You're going out with somebody you don't even know the name of?

**EgyptianGoddess:** Not for long.

**ActionMan:** D: What?

**EgyptianGoddess:** I mean, Connor's going to tell us your name.

**BetterThanBecker:** :D

**ActionMan:** Temple, I'm warning you…

**BetterThanBecker:** Marcus doesn't scare me.

**ActionMan:** Marcus? How do you know that?

**BetterThanBecker:** Wouldn't you like to know Oswald?

**ActionMan:** Oh no you didn't. Please tell me you didn't just go there.

**BetterThanBecker:** Read my screen name. I went there alright.

**LizardGirl:** That is quite…

**EgyptianGoddess:** Cute! Why didn't you tell me?

**ActionMan:** I thought you'd laugh.

**EgyptianGoddess:** No way!

**KamikazePilot:** I'm afraid this does mean I will be calling you Ozzy now.

**ActionMan:** This is exactly why I didn't tell anybody.

**LizardGirl:** It's ok Becker, I think it's a cool name.

**JennaTheAwesome:** Me too, but I also will be calling you Ozzy.

**KamikazePilot:** *high five*

**JennaTheAwesome:** *high five*

….

So, there we go! Chapter TEN! Longest chapter yet, there's 2,648 words! How many reviews can we get? Can we please get to sixty before chapter 11? Hope that's not too unrealistic.

What did you think of Becker's name choice? It has sentimental value to me (Ozzy was what my school bus of five years was called by my bus crew, and Oswald's is a café in the town near me which also makes it appropriate) and it's just a simply amazing name! Also Captain Oswald Becker has a certain ring to it, don't you think?

As for the embarrassing facts, three of them were from my own personal experience (basically they happened to me). Any guesses as to which three? I would love some guesses here guys, try to see who gets it right! Person who gets all three correct has the next chapter dedicated to them.

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews? That really makes me smile when people do that. Hugs to you all,

Ratty xxxxx


	11. A Shock Arrival

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Raeni12345, because she guessed all three of my embarrassing moments correctly! They were: Jenna's (knicker flashing), Sarah's (toy phone scribbling, although I didn't get expelled, I just got my parents called in :D) and Jenny's (messy birthing). Well done Raeni!

Now, the big scary bit at the start of the last chapter was from the point of view of a Primeval character, and it is a scene that happened in the TV show. Any guesses as to who it was and what was happening? Stephanieella96 got it right (after a few tries), any other people going to prove themselves as smart as her? vampireluvr15 also got it in one, and as she PMed me about it just now, I have just added this bit in!

On to the chapter? I think so, yes.

….

_PhoneScribbler has just signed in_

_Ozzy has just signed in_

_BetterThanBecker has just signed in_

_BedWetter has just signed in_

_KnickerFlasher has just signed in_

_CarParanoia has just signed in_

_PooBaby has just signed in_

**BetterThanBecker:** You all got hacked.

**PooBaby:** Connor, how can you hack me? I don't even work there.

**PhoneScribbler:** Just proves you don't know much about computers Jenny. And I think I'm keeping my name, I was getting bored of EgyptianGoddess.

**Ozzy:** I sound like Ozzy Osborne. I am NOT amused.

**CarParanoia:** Actually, saying that, you sound like Queen Victoria.

**Ozzy:** Very funny Abby.

**CarParanoia:** Oh, don't I know it ;)

**BedWetter:** Ok, you've had your fun Connor, now change them back.

**BedWetter:** Oh gosh, that last post looks awful. I'm a grown man for heaven's sake!

**PooBaby:** You have it easy Danny :(

**BetterThanBecker:** Jenna? Don't you have something scathing to say?

**KnickerFlasher:** Not particularly Connor. I'm quite glad actually, that fact about Danny made me almost wet MYSELF.

_TantrumThrower has just signed in_

**TantrumThrower:** I have something scathing to say. Just remember that time you kept Abby awake with your 'curry-induced flatulence issues'.

**CarParanoia:** Oh god, don't remind me.

**BetterThanBecker:** You weren't even in that conversation!

**TantrumThrower:** Captain Becker tells me things.

**Ozzy:** :D

**TantrumThrower:** Or should I say Captain Oswald Becker?

**BetterThanBecker:** You should Lester.

**Ozzy:** :( *ANGRY FACE*

**BetterThanBecker:** tee hee

**BedWetter:** Can you let me change my name Conn?

**BetterThanBecker:** Maybe.

**BedWetter:** Connor, I was on your side against Becker!

**BetterThanBecker:** True, true…

_BedWetter has signed out_

_KamikazePilot has just signed in_

**KamikazePilot:** Thanks mate. And I'm sure I'll learn to live with the fact that everyone knows what I was like as a kid.

**BetterThanBecker:** I'll change everyone's back if you want.

**PhoneScribbler:** Not mine, I like it. It's not really very embarrassing, I am quite proud of being such a rebel child :D

**Ozzy:** It's quite cute actually. I can imagine you being very rebellious as a toddler. Of course, not as rebellious as Lester.

**TantrumThrower:** You know, tantrums are very common in children of two and three, which is how old I was when that happened.

**KamikazePilot:** Have you met you? NOT what we were expecting. More like Becker to have a paddy if his gun had finger marks all over it.

**Ozzy:** How do you know that?

**KamikazePilot:** Intuition.

**Ozzy:** you knew that my gun was called Marcus, and that I don't like finger marks on it… HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME?

**KamikazePilot:** Yes.

**KamikazePilot:** It was incredible fun.

**Ozzy:** Were you in on it too?

**BetterThanBecker:** Of course, you didn't think Danny was the brains behind it surely?

**KamikazePilot:** Hey!

**BetterThanBecker:** I placed secret cameras around to follow you yesterday. We saw you having a conversation with Marcus.

**Ozzy:** WHAT?

_Video recording "ARMOURY_CAM_BECKER_AND_MARCUS" has been added to the chat._

**Ozzy:** This is so embarrassing…

**PhoneScribbler:** I can see why you think that. But don't worry, I still love you. Oswald.

**Ozzy:** :D Love you too, toy phone abuser.

**PhoneScribbler:** :D

**Ozzy:** Oh god, I didn't realise I spoke to him so much!

**CarParanoia:** Yeah, it was fairly interesting…

_Video recording "ARMOURY_CAM_BECKER_AND_MARCUS" has been removed from the chat._

**KnickerFlasher:** Feel like changing the names back any time soon Connor? And change Danny's back to bed wetter, it'll remind me never to share a bed with him… ;)

**KamikazePilot:** :(

**TantrumThrower:** Miss Logan, I think Connor is too young and innocent to be hearing that.

**BetterThanBecker:** I'll have you know Lester, I know all about it.

**TantrumThrower:** Hmmmm….

**PooBaby:** CHANGE THEM CONNOR. And don't bother logging me back in, I need to go out. Bye guys!

_PooBaby has signed out_

_CarParanoia has signed out_

_Ozzy has signed out_

_KnickerFlasher has signed out_

_TantrumThrower has signed out_

**BetterThanBecker:** I think I'm going to have a change of name too, but I still will be better than Becker. Forever.

**KamikazePilot:** Yeah, yeah.

_BetterThanBecker has signed out_

**PhoneScribbler:** So…

**KamikazePilot:** So…

**PhoneScribbler:** Tum tee tum….

**KamikazePilot:** Do you want to sing a song?

**PhoneScribbler:** No.

**KamikazePilot:** Just a suggestion.

_LizardGirl has just signed in_

_JennaTheAwesome has just signed in_

_ActionMan has just signed in_

_TheSarcasticOne has just signed in_

**TheSarcasticOne:** Very funny.

**KamikazePilot:** I think it actually is!

**PhoneScribbler:** Very fitting Lester.

**LizardGirl:** True, you ARE the sarcastic one!

_Conobi has just signed in_

**Conobi:** Glad you like it. I thought Lester needed a change of name too.

**LizardGirl:** I'm bored with mine too, but I don't know what to have :/

**ActionMan:** And yours after Obi Wan Kenobi? From Star Wars?

**Conobi:** Yeah! Do you watch it?

**ActionMan:** Yes I do!

**Conobi:** :D

_TheSarcasticOne has signed out_

**JennaTheAwesome:** Ever predict that Abby?

**LizardGirl:** No. Way.

**Conobi:** We need to have a Star Wars marathon Becker!

**ActionMan:** We do?

**Conobi:** TOTALLY. We definitely need to. Pizza and Star Wars, what could be better?

**ActionMan:** I suppose…

**KamikazePilot:** Becker and Connor? Friends? My life has lost meaning.

_HartOfGold has just signed in_

**HartOfGold:** Hello! Pleased to see me?

**KamikazePilot:** Who the hell are you?

**HartOfGold:** Who the hell are YOU?

**Conobi:** Who are you?

**HartOfGold:** Isn't it obvious?

**ActionMan:** Not really.

**HartOfGold:** Abby? Are you there?

**LizardGirl:** I don't know who you are or how you know my name, but I can assure you, I am here.

**HartOfGold:** YOU don't even know? God, where's Cutter?

**Conobi:** He's dead, didn't you know that?

**HartOfGold:** Wh-what? Dead?

**LizardGirl:** Yes, Helen killed him. I presume you know her too?

**HartOfGold:** Helen? The little b*tch! DAMMIT! I HATE HER!

**Conobi:** Yes, quite. Now reveal your identity!

**HartOfGold:** Is that supposed to sound menacing?

**Conobi:** Yes.

**HartOfGold:** You haven't changed a bit Con.

**LizardGirl:** Do we know you?

**HartOfGold:** I should flaming well hope you do!

**Conobi:** Wait, I know that way of speaking… STEPHEN?

**HartOfGold:** Got it in one, brain boy. Well, almost one.

**LizardGirl:** But, you're dead!

**HartOfGold:** Really? I hadn't noticed!

**KamikazePilot:** The famous Stephen Hart?

**HartOfGold:** The one and only. And you would be?

**KamikazePilot:** Quinn. Danny Quinn.

**Conobi:** Oh, I get it, HART of Gold.

**PhoneScribbler:** Well done Conner, bravo.

**ActionMan:** At least you're not a threat.

**HartOfGold:** Says who? Nah, just kidding. So why am I dead?

**LizardGirl:** You got eaten by a load of creatures in a Leek' basement vault. How are you here?

**HartOfGold:** Are you kidding? I just stepped through an anomaly from 2008!

**Conobi:** Yeah, well its 2010 now, you missed two years. YOU MISSED THE END OF BIG BROTHER! Anyway, what happened?

**HartOfGold:** Really, no more Big Brother? How will I cope? As to what happened, I can't remember… it's hazy…

**LizardGirl:** Maybe you can't remember because we can remember something that now never happened. Talk about messing up the timeline. I bet Cutter was right.

**HartOfGold:** Did you catch Helen?

**KamikazePilot:** I was there when she got killed by a raptor in the Rift Valley in Africa. God I love that dinosaur.

**HartOfGold:** Good, I'm glad. I won't even ask why you were there.

**PhoneScribbler:** She wanted to wipe out the entire human race.

**HartOfGold:** Nice. Very subtle. Who are you newbies then?

**PhoneScribbler:** I'm Sarah Page, Egyptologist; I am tracking down the histories of the great myths, seeing if they could have come through anomalies. And helping out with the anomaly alerts nowadays. I first met the team when I nearly go eaten by the demon god Ammut.

**HartOfGold:** I bet you screamed like a fangirl.

**PhoneScribbler:** More like a very scared human facing a hungry giant crocodile. But maybe a bit of fangirly-ness in there…

**KamikazePilot:** I'm leading the team and wearing apparently very horrible cardigans.

**Conobi:** you have to admit, no man who isn't on a pension should wear a cardigan. It's lucky that giant bug exploded all over it, even dry cleaning can't get that out of wool.

**JennaTheAwesome:** I work on the ADD with Connor, but mainly I simply amaze everybody with my awesomeness.

**HartOfGold:** Shame, I always did that… :(

**ActionMan:** I'm Captain Becker, I am often pranked by Connor (and now Danny too, the traitor), I'm looking after the team with the help of my men. As Lester said, 'we don't want another Stephen Hart'.

**HartOfGold:** Cheery fellow isn't he?

**ActionMan:** Yes, he is.

_TheSarcasticOne has just signed in_

**TheSarcasticOne:** Back are you Hart? Oh goodie.

**LizardGirl:** You're not shocked Lester?

**TheSarcasticOne:** Nothing shocks me anymore. I logged off as soon as I heard Temple and Becker talking about something normally without insulting each other. Nothing can shock me now.

**Conobi:** Becker and I being pleasant to each other is less plausible than a dead person coming back to life and logging into the chat room?

**TheSarcasticOne:** That is what I just said.

**Conobi:** :/ my head hurts.

_Conobi has signed out_

**LizardGirl:** Did you just confuse CONNOR?

**TheSarcasticOne:** I believe I did.

**KamikazePilot:** :D

**ActionMan:** :D

**JennaTheAwesome:** The ":D" Brothers Strike Back.

….

How many reviews can we get? Can we please get to seventy before chapter 12? Hope that's not too unrealistic.

Abby's new name suggestions? Possible names for Stephen, or is HartOfGold alright?

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews? That really makes me smile when people do that. Hugs to you all,

Ratty xxxxx


	12. Handy Firearms

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Squabble, because again, her reviews made my day! Plus, she has reviewed the most :D (gosh I sound like Danny).

On to the chapter!

….

_PhoneScribbler has just signed in_

_Conobi has just signed in_

_HartOfGold has just signed in_

_ActionMan has just signed in_

_KamikazePilot has just signed in_

_LizardGirl has just signed in_

**HartOfGold:** Gosh I've missed loads! There's a new government, the iPod touch, and a massive improvement to the armoury in this place!

**ActionMan:** There really wasn't enough firepower in there when I arrived, it had to be revamped. I even have a special place for my Sig Sauer now!

**Conobi:** Is that Marcus?

**ActionMan:** No, Marcus is my Mossberg 590; the Sig Sauer is the small one Connor.

**Conobi:** Oh, well I don't know much about guns.

**KamikazePilot:** Thank god for that.

**HartOfGold:** Agreed, never let Connor have a gun, unless he's saving you from a raptor. You have a Mossberg? That's a 500n Tactical Cruiser, the stuff of dreams! I love that you name them, brilliant idea, I will have to call my Blaser R93 Sniper Rifle something like Adrian. I like the Heckler & Koch G36C too. I killed a Gorgonopsid with one of those.

**ActionMan:** Really? Wow! I use that one a lot, it's got good range. I used that one when I helped you get Rex back Connor. And I think I waved it a Captain Wilder a couple of times too.

**Conobi:** I know, I really did feel like I had my own private army :D, and I remember you in those incredible sunglasses Becker.

**ActionMan:** Yes, those sunglasses, very retro weren't they? However, I love my Mossberg, it really is my favourite.

**KamikazePilot:** I still can't believe you lent it to us Becker.

**Conobi:** I can't believe we found it again! I thought the predator would have eaten it.

**ActionMan:** You lost Marcus?

**KamikazePilot:** Even predators don't eat guns Connor. Would you eat something that would be hard to chew, has no nutritional value and would kill you?

**Conobi:** Um, nope.

**ActionMan:** YOU LOST MARCUS?

**Conobi:** Only for a bit! Like I said, we found him again on the way back! You know we found him, because we gave him back!

**ActionMan:** I had to use the H&K MP5SD to combat those giant bugs, and that really wasn't up to the job. It snapped in half!

**KamikazePilot:** Well you're lucky then; at least it wasn't Marcus that snapped in half.

**ActionMan:** Don't say things like that!

**PhoneScribbler:** All this macho gun talk is boring guys; can we talk about something else?

**HartOfGold:** What, like shoes and handbags? I don't think so.

**LizardGirl:** No, just, normal things… Although I have to say the Colt .22 Target pistol does pretty well for itself, it can be used as a tranquilizer gun.

**PhoneScribbler:** Not you too Abby!

**LizardGirl:** Sorry, but it's great…

_PhoneScribbler has signed out_

**ActionMan:** I've got a feeling we're going to get on well Stephen.

**HartOfGold:** Yeah me too. Hopefully Sarah and I will get on pretty well too, if you know what I mean ;), wink wink nudge nudge.

**KamikazePilot:** Oh dear, you really shouldn't have said that…

**ActionMan:** WILL YOU NOW?

**HartOfGold:** What's wrong with that? Can't a guy ask a really attractive woman out without getting interrogated about it?

**ActionMan:** Not when she's going out with me you can't! YOU SNEAKY LITTLE-

**KamikazePilot:** Awkward…

**LizardGirl:** Oops, I think you just ruined yours and Becker's new friendship.

**HartOfGold:** My mistake. It's an easy one to make :(

**ActionMan:** *closes eyes and breathes deeply, trying to calm down*

**HartOfGold:** I'm sorry mate. I really am.

_ActionMan has signed out_

**Conobi:** I'm going to go and see if he's ok…

**KamikazePilot:** And risk getting your head bitten off?

**Conobi:** Nah, we're mates now aren't we? And that's what mates do, they look after each other.

_Conobi has signed out_

**LizardGirl:** He's so thoughtful :)

**HartOfGold:** So are you two going out then?

**LizardGirl:** Who, me and Danny?

**KamikazePilot:** No way dude, I'm going with Jenna!

**HartOfGold:** I meant you and Connor.

**KamikazePilot:** Woah, I just said I'm going out with Jenna! Connor and I, just friends pal!

**HartOfGold:** For god's sake, I MEANT Abby and Connor.

**KamikazePilot:** Well, you could have said…

**LizardGirl:** No, what makes you think that?

**HartOfGold:** He's in love with you, and you obviously care about him, so I thought-

**LizardGirl:** He said that?

**HartOfGold:** Yeah, about a month ago, the day Taylor got stuck in the Silurian.

**LizardGirl:** Um, a month ago? Oh, you mean a month ago for you! He said he loved me?

**HartOfGold:** That's why he dumped Caroline, duh.

**LizardGirl:** o.O

**HartOfGold:** Yeah, Abby, you really don't know people all that well.

**LizardGirl:** I need to go have a girl talk with Sarah about this.

_LizardGirl has signed out_

**HartOfGold:** Speaking of Sarah, are her and Becker serious?

**KamikazePilot:** I think so, why?

**HartOfGold:** Hello, I still think she's gorgeous. Maybe she'd change her mind and go for me?

**KamikazePilot:** I think there's a reason you died.

**HartOfGold:** What? I'm gonna fight for her.

**KamikazePilot:** You've only known her a few days.

**HartOfGold:** What can I say? Love at first sight.

**KamikazePilot:** You really don't wanna cross Becker you know. He temporarily disabled Connor when he tricked him into giving him he code to the armoury and ran to get a gun.

**HartOfGold:** Rugby tackle was that? Sound's easy to overcome; I played a bit of it myself in my younger days.

KamikazePilot: Becker's a trained soldier and is a lot younger than you Stephen.

**HartOfGold:** Yeah, but I'm awesome. I took on a Gorgonopsid, a sabre toothed tiger, giant scorpions, raptors, Mer creatures from the future, dodos a giant centipede, a Pterosaur, and I even PHOTOCOPIED a giant flesh eating worm and stabbed another with a biro! I fancy my chances. And is he really that much younger?

**KamikazePilot:** He's 27, you're 35. You took on dodos? Ooh, very daring, definitely one of the scarier creatures!

**HartOfGold:** :( That's only eight years, yeah, that's not too much… I think.

**KamikazePilot:** And he's taken on Pristichampus, Giganotosaurus, a flesh eating fungus creature, Diictodons, Christine Johnson, Dracorex, a herd of Embolotherium, three Megaopterans at once, and a huge pack of future predators and survived them all. If I remember rightly, in at least one timeline, you died.

**HartOfGold:** Touché. Hang on, Christine Johnson?

**KamikazePilot:** Think "velociraptor" only better dressed.

**HartOfGold:** …

**KamikazePilot:** :D

_JennaTheAwesome has just signed in_

**JennaTheAwesome:** Tut tut, Danny

_JennaTheAwesome he signed out_

**KamikazePilot:** Wow. She scares me sometimes. But in a good way :) I love her so much… *sigh*

**HartOfGold:** I'm gonna work on Sarah, she'll realise I' better for her, then Ken can go with Barbie where he belongs.

**KamikazePilot:** Like I said, there was a reason you died. This could be it. The fact that you want to steal somebody else's girlfriend!

**HartOfGold:** It's not like that.

**KamikazePilot:** It fair is Stephen.

**HartOfGold:** :(

….

Ok, rubbish chapter, I KNOW! But this has always been where Stephen's return was heading, but hopefully he won't stay evil for long…

How many reviews can we get? Can we please get to 85 before chapter 13? Hope that's not too unrealistic.

Any suggestions for anybody's names? All character's suggestions apart from Jenna are welcome, I'm keeping her name! Unless, Logan the Awesome, you have a suggestion for her?

ALL GUN INFORMATION: ./Primeval

Now, the big scary bit at the start of chapter 10 was from the point of view of Lester when he was almost going to be killed by the future predator, but then pressed the button to release the mammoth. Is anybody kicking themselves?

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews? That really makes me smile when people do that. Hugs to you all,

Ratty xxxxx


	13. Slapped

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **HalfBrachenDemon**, because her review made me chuckle so much, especially:

"now I really want to name something Marcus . . . *looks pointedly at her water-gun* You are now named Marcus."

Oh, and also there's a bit in here for **Rue Mo** too, I'm using one of her screen name suggestions.

….

_PhoneScribbler has just signed in_

_LizardGirl has just signed in_

**LizardGirl:** Guess what?

**PhoneScribbler:** You lost Rex? Again?

**LizardGirl:** No! And we only lost him twice.

**PhoneScribbler:** Are you forgetting the time that Connor left the window open in your flat and almost made a Pteradon a Rex-themed lunch?

**LizardGirl:** Oh yeah, that too, three then, it's still not that much...

**PhoneScribbler:** Of course Abby, people get their pets stolen/almost eaten/gambled ALL the time.

**LizardGirl:** ANYWAY... Stephen just told me that Connor told him that he loves me.

**PhoneScribbler:** What?

**LizardGirl:** Connor loves me.

**PhoneScribbler:** Ah. Cool, that's good right?

**LizardGirl:** I dunno... You don't seem particularly shocked.

**PhoneScribbler:** That might be because i really am not shocked. Come on Abby, the guy's head over heels and has been ever since I've known him, and according to Stephen he was from the first day he met you.

**LizardGirl:** Wh- hang on- you're-what?

**PhoneScribbler:** I think you feel the same way, you just haven't realised it yet.

**LizardGirl:** But surely I would know if I was in love with somebody?

**PhoneScribbler:** Let me guess; you find him annoying in a kind of cute way? You think he's insanely brilliant at his job and you sometimes get irrationally envious that he spends more time working than talking to you, but you know that he only does it because he wants to make the world a better place? You know he would do anything to keep you safe and that always comforts you when you're scared?

**LizardGirl:** Yeah, I suppose that's right! How the hell did you know that?

**PhoneScribbler:** Because it's exactly how i felt about Alexx before we got together.

**LizardGirl:** Who's Alexx?

**PhoneScribbler:** Oh, it's Becker. His full name is Oswald Alexxander Becker.

**LizardGirl:** Why the double x?

**PhoneScribbler:** Misprint on his birth certificate.

**LizardGirl:** Hahaha, bless him.

**PhoneScribbler:** In fact, I have a very good idea. Back in a mo.

_KamikazePilot has just signed in_

**KamikazePilot:** What's up girls?

**LizardGirl:** Sarah has an idea.

**KamikazePilot:** Hopefully it's not anything like the last one.

**PhoneScribbler:** I am still here you know. Anyway, my idea saved you from making your home with the ape-men and got Abby and Connor out of that oddly shaped tree in the Cretaceous, so why are you complaining?

**KamikazePilot:** You went through the anomaly into the future! What were you thinking?

**PhoneScribbler:** I think the words 'save and 'my' and 'friends' were in there somewhere.

**KamikazePilot:** I suppose, well I guess I should be grateful.

_JennaTheAwesome has just signed in_

**JennaTheAwesome:** That you should!

**KamikazePilot:** I can't do anything without you popping in and making a comment can I?

**JennaTheAwesome:** Certainly not, but you love it.

**KamikazePilot:** Yeah, you're right, I do :D

**JennaTheAwesome:** Of course I'm right. And you did it again.

_KamikazePilot has signed out_

**PhoneScribbler:** You've upset him now Jenna.

**JennaTheAwesome:** :(

'_:D'anny has just signed in_

**JennaTheAwesome:** BRILLIANT DANNY!

**LizardGirl:** Agreed!

**PhoneScribbler:** Me too. I'm nearly done, prepare yourselves. Back in a sec.

_Conobi has just signed in_

**LizardGirl:** Hmmm, what now? She's gone towards Becker's office; she's probably getting him to log on because she's changed his screen name.

_MisPrint has just signed in_

**LizardGirl:** I LOVE being right.

**JennaTheAwesome:** Me too Abby, me t-

**MisPrint:** Connor's been up to his old tricks again has he?

**Conobi:** How dare thee! I resent that incorrect accusation Captain Becker!

**MisPrint:** We all know it's was you Connor, don't bother denying it.

**PhoneScribbler:** Actually he's perfectly within his rights to deny it, as the blame lies with me.

**MisPrint:** Oh, ok, well-

**Conobi:** *sings* who owes me an apology?

**MisPrint:** Sorry Temple, I was wrong.

**Conobi:** *keels over dramatically*

**MisPrint:** I can admit I'm wrong if I am Connor, I am a grown man.

'**:D'anny:** You've got to admit conn, you've earned yourself a reputation.

**Conobi:** :D

'**:D'anny:** Hey, that's my face!

**Conobi:** So nobody else is allowed to use it?

'**:D'anny:** Only joking kiddo. I have to pick on you now seeing as you and Ozzy are friends.

**Conobi:** Yeah! Are we still on for tonight?

**MisPrint:** Course, you ordering the pizza?

**Conobi:** Yeah ok, you bring the beers.

**MisPrint:** Fine, as long as you don't get any pizza with mushrooms on.

**Conobi:** We all hate mushrooms now after Mushroom Man's antics in the air conditioning unit, Ozzy mate.

**MisPrint:** Yeah, but you didn't have to witness him being decimated by a harpoon.

**Conobi:** You're kidding yourself if you say you didn't absolutely love firing that thing.

**MisPrint:** :D

**LizardGirl:** Let me guess, Star Wars marathon?

**Conobi:** You bet!

**MisPrint:** XD

**PhoneScribbler:** You're coming over to mine for a girly film Abby.

**LizardGirl:** I am?

**PhoneScribbler:** Yes, you are! Otherwise you'll just be sitting in your room trying to block out the sounds of those stupid Jodis or whatever they are-

**MisPrint:** I think you'll find they're Jedis Sarah.

**PhoneScribbler:** Whatever, but still, I'll get the junk food, you bring some DVDs, see you at six?

**LizardGirl:** What would I do without you?

**PhoneScribbler:** Probably kill Connor and Alexx for having the TV too loud.

**Conobi:** There's no such thing as 'too loud'.

_HartOfGold has just signed in_

**HartOfGold:** What have I missed?

**JennaTheAwesome:** Not much really. It fact, there so much 'not much' my work seems worth doing.

_JennaTheAwesome has signed out_

_LizardGirl has signed out_

**Conobi:** Where did she go?

'**:D'anny:** She just said, to do her work.

**Conobi:** No, not Jenna! Abby.

_JennaTheAwesome has just signed in_

**JennaTheAwesome:** Nice to know you care Connor.

_JennaTheAwesome has signed out_

**Conobi:** I hate it when she does that.

_JennaTheAwesome has just signed in_

**JennaTheAwesome:** ;D

_JennaTheAwesome has signed out_

**Conobi:** ANGRY FACE.

_JennaTheAwesome has just signed in_

**JennaTheAwesome:** Oh yyeeeeaaaahh!

_JennaTheAwesome has signed out_

_Sassy Fighter has just signed in_

**SassyFighter:** I thought my name needed renewing too; everyone else has changed theirs at least once.

**Conobi:** It's good.

'**:D'anny:** It's true too. I remember watching you beat up that William De Morning.

**PhoneScribbler:** That's D'Mornay.

'**:D'anny:** Whatever he was called, she kicked his-

**SassyFighter:** I did, didn't I?

**MisPrint:** And I thought I was tough... :(

**SassyFighter:** That reminds me guys, I need to check on Dragon.

**Conobi:** It's a shame we didn't find an anomaly for him yet.

**SassyFighter:** No it isn't.

_SassyFighter has signed out_

**MisPrint:** Sometimes it's like I work in a zoo protecting the zookeepers from the animals they look after.

_MisPrint has signed out_

**Conobi:** Yeah, I'm off too, the ALD need a bit of TLC

'**:D'anny:** You know I really hate these TLAs.

**Conobi:** ?

'**:D'anny:** Three Letter Abbreviations.

**Conobi:** Oh, very clever.

_Conobi has signed out_

'**:D'anny:** I'm off to annoy Becker :D

'_:D'anny has signed out_

**HartOfGold:** So, Sarah, fancy going out for dinner with me sometime?

**PhoneScribbler:** Um, Stephen-

**HartOfGold:** Is that a yes?

**PhoneScribbler:** I'm going out with Alexx.

**HartOfGold:** Well, he doesn't need to know. I can show you a really good time...

**HartOfGold:** Oooh, you're coming over? Gonna tell me how you feel in person?

_MisPrint has just signed in_

**MisPrint:** I'm so glad I was in the main room today!

**HartOfGold:** WHAT THE- OWWWW!

**MisPrint:** You got _slapped_ Stephen!

**PhoneScribbler:** He did indeed. Ever try that again and I'll remove a vital part of your anatomy with a chainsaw when you're asleep.

_HartOfGold has signed out_

**MisPrint:** Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you.

**PhoneScribbler:** Alexx, it's fine, you're actually a decent bloke.

**MisPrint:** Just decent?

**PhoneScribbler:** The best sort of decent.

'_:D'anny has just signed in_

'**:D'anny:** You got the better of him there Becker.

**MisPrint:** And I didn't even have to touch him.

'**:D'anny:** That's the Becker we all love to pretend to fear.

**MisPrint:** PRETEND to fear?

'**:D'anny:** Of course, you're just a big softie. I remember that time you brought a teddy to work and had it with you all day.

**MisPrint:** I was proving a point to Sarah.

**PhoneScribbler:** Were you?

**MisPrint:** Yes! You said- oh never mind.

_MisPrint has signed out_

'**:D'anny:** :D

.….

I am so sorry for the wait! I had a really hectic week, loads of life-drama and stuff to do and think about, but I didn't forget you all! Was it worth the wait?

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews, because that really makes me smile when people do that.

Hugs to you all,

Ratty xxxxx


	14. The Awakening

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Illia Beckett, my 100th REVIEWER! I actually cried with happiness when I got the email! Oh, my readers, you are the best. The absolute best! Oh, and also, check out my other stories! I have a Sonny With A Chance one-shot, and a Coronation Street one I have just started.

Enjoy the chapter!

….

_PhoneScribbler has just signed in_

'_:D'anny has just signed in_

_Conobi has just signed in_

_MisPrint has just signed in_

_HartOfGold has just signed in_

_JennaTheAwesome has just signed in_

_SassyFighter has just signed in_

**HartOfGold:** So, how did the Star Wars night go?

**Conobi:** Great! Who knew Becker was a shouter?

**SassyFighter:** A shouter? Really? I did not see that coming. I must be losing my physic abilities. :(

**PhoneScribbler:** What's a shouter?

**Conobi:** Someone who shouts at the TV trying to talk to the characters. The most common symptom is people shouting at a character in a horror movie not to go into the scary house.

'**:D'anny:** :D, I do that ALL the time.

**JennaTheAwesome:** Why doesn't that surprise me?

**Conobi:** Anyway children! I was trying to tell you all about the Star Wars marathon!

**JennaTheAwesome:** Children?

**Conobi:** Yes, children.

'**:D'anny:** You're the youngest here Conn.

**Conobi:** Nevertheless by far the most intellectually superior.

**HartOfGold:** What did you just say?

**Conobi:** My point exactly.

**MisPrint:** Can you change my name back now Sarah?

**PhoneScribbler:** You can do it yourself. I didn't block the function.

'**:D'anny:** Becker, I point and laugh at your most incredible fail.

**MisPrint:** :(

_MisPrint has signed out_

_ActionMan has just signed in_

**ActionMan:** It's my fault for not checking I suppose.

**PhoneScribbler:** :D

**SassyFighter:** Whose phone is that? It's really loud.

**HartOfGold:** Oh, um, it's mine...

**Conobi:** Is that the Elephant Princess theme song?

**SassyFighter:** The what?

**Conobi:** It's a girly fantasy magical Australian teen sitcom/drama. With an elephant.

'**:D'anny:** Clue's in the name eh?

**JennaTheAwesome:** Um, you know about it?

**Conobi:** Don't be a fool Jenna, I just Googled it for the synopsis.

**HartOfGold:** No, it isn't that!

**Conobi:** It is Stephen. I am a whiz at theme song quizzes, I know my stuff.

**PhoneScribbler:** What aren't you a whiz at?

**SassyFighter:** Tidying up, working the washing machine, finding Sid when he hides, subtly, cleaning the toilet without getting the stuff all over the floor... I could go on.

**Conobi:** Please don't.

_Marcus has just signed in_

**Marcus:** Hello guys!

**HartOfGold:** Who are you?

**Marcus:** I'm Becker's favourite gun of course! You've all heard of me and seen me quite regularly...

**Conobi:** How the hell can you have a IM account, let alone TYPE?

**Marcus:** I'm a very clever gun. Aren't I Dad?

**ActionMan:** Clearly...

**SassyFighter:** Dad? He calls you Dad? DAD?

**ActionMan:** Well, until now, i didn't even know he had a consciousness...

**JennaTheAwesome:** This is getting a little weird... Continue!

**Marcus:** I don't know what happened exactly, but they were doing some experiments next door and I got zapped with some sort of radiation. And here I am, typing away!

**ActionMan:** I'm going to go and check.

**Marcus:** I think he's going to be a bit surprised.

**PhoneScribbler:** Why?

**Marcus:** Well, I'm sort of hovering in mid-air over a laptop tapping on the keys with my barrel.

'**:D'anny:** Awesome…. :D

**ActionMan:** That is the weirdest thing I have ever seen! It's like there should be invisible wires, but there isn't! Marcus, this is amazing!

**Marcus:** I know! :D I can finally converse with you guys after ages of not being able to talk.

**SassyFighter:** You can talk too?

**Marcus:** Yeah, it comes out a bit robotic, but still…

**Conobi:** This isn't the weirdest thing I have ever witnessed at all…

**JennaTheAwesome:** Ok guys, I think we need to all do some work now. If you know what I mean… ;) ;)

'_:D'anny has signed out_

_ActionMan has signed out_

_PhoneScribbler has signed out_

**HartOfGold:** Go get him Abby ;)

_HartOfGold has signed out_

**JennaTheAwesome:** You too Marcus!

**Marcus:** Why?

**JennaTheAwesome:** Because, um, well, I said so?

**Marcus:** Okay then :(

_Marcus has signed out_

_JennaTheAwesome has signed out_

**Conobi:** Are we meant to go too?

**SassyFighter:** No, I just wanted to talk to you by yourself.

**Conobi:** If this is about breaking the toaster again, I swear I didn't mean-

**SassyFighter:** No! I just wanted to say… um, Stephen said that you told him that you loved me.

**Conobi:** Oh, ok, um, he did? Oh, that is really not cool Stephen! I am going to-

**SassyFighter:** Shut up Conn! All I want to know is was he telling the truth?

**Conobi:** Well, it depends; the truth is a very delicate subject…..

**SassyFighter:** Oh for god's sake Connor, I love you! I have done for ages, I just didn't realise it until Sarah said something to me yesterday.

**Conobi:** Y-you do? Really? You're not just humouring me?

**SassyFighter:** No, I'm not. I really am in love with you :)

**Conobi:** That is, um, well AMAZING!

**SassyFighter:** Um, Connor?

**SassyFighter:** Connor?

_JennaTheAwesome has just signed in_

_PhoneScribbler has just signed in_

**JennaTheAwesome:** I gather you told him then?

**SassyFighter:** Whatever gave you that idea?

**PhoneScribbler:** Well, the fact that he's currently doing what I can only imagine to be a 'happy dance'.

**JennaTheAwesome:** Lester doesn't look too amused.

**SassyFighter:** I'll have to say, I didn't imagine in panning out quite like this, but I'm rather flattered all the same. I really do love him… :)

_ItalianSuitMaster has just signed in_

**ItalianSuitMaster:** What is the cause of the overactive frivolity tis time?

**Conobi:** Oh, and if you didn't already guess Abby, I love you too! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D-

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Yes Temple, that's enough. Oh dear, this is worse than the time he had five sherbet fountains in 15 minutes. He was almost on the ceiling! I thought he'd grown out of the sugar-rush stage of life.

**PhoneScribbler:** Awww, leave him be, he's happy.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Is he really? I hadn't noticed.

**Conobi:** OHHHH WHAT A FEELING! WHEN YOU'RE DANCING ON THE CEILING!

**ItalianSuitMaster:** *facepalm*

_ItalianSuitMaster has signed out_

.….

I am so sorry for the wait! Am a really bad person! And the chapter is a little shorter, but I ran out of inspiration…

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews, because that really makes me smile when people do that.

Also, can we get to 120 reviews before the next chapter? That would be super, and I know there are enough readers out there to make this happen!

Hugs to you all,

Ratty xxxxx


	15. Work Experience

AN: This chapter is dedicated to Squabble, simply because she is amazing and pushed me to write this chapter

However, after this chapter I will have to go on a break from The ARC: Chat Room Conversations. Mainly because I have run out of inspiration for now, and I am really busy, as I am doing A-Levels and have just had loads of mid-term tests to revise for. Luckily they are out of the way for now, but I have just been given four History essays to do as well. OK, I don't want to be making a list of excuses, but I genuinely cannot write much of this story at the moment. Especially as I am writing a book and have just got over a five-month-long session of writer's block and that really does come first. So, enjoy this chapter because it will be the last for a while.

Sorry! Please don't hate me. I might cry.

….

_PhoneScribbler has just signed in_

_Conobi has just signed in_

_ActionMan has just signed in_

_HartOfGold has just signed in_

_JennaTheAwesome has just signed in_

_SassyFighter has just signed in_

**SassyFighter:** So, how's Marcus?

**ActionMan:** He's good! Whatever happened to him doesn't seem to be wearing off, so it looks like I'm stuck with a gun who has a mind of his own for the forseeable future. Even though I love him, I'm glad he can't actually speak. It would be very offputting running around like a lunatic chasing dinosaurs AND having your gun talking to you!

**HartOfGold:** I can imagine...

**PhoneScribbler:** Where's Danny?

**JennaTheAwesome:** He's gone to see Lester. Apparently he has someting very important to discuss with him.

**SassyFighter:** Lucky Danny :)

**Conobi:** Isn't everything Lester says important though?

**ActionMan:** Um-

**PhoneScribbler:** ...

**Conobi:** Just me that thinks that then?

**JennaTheAwesome:** Yes Connor. Most of the stuff he comes out with is just cynical, sarcastic bile that either upsets people who don't understand his sense of humour, or generally doesn't serve any purpose at all. The rest of it is just protocol and government propaganda that we could all find out for ourselves if we actually bothered to read those 'extensive' pamphlets he hands out to us every other week.

**Conobi:** Ouch.

**PhoneScribbler:** By 'extensive' do you mean 'if it hit you on the head you'd die instantly from a crushed skull'?

**JennaTheAwesome:** Of course Sarah.

'_:D'anny has just signed in_

'**:D'anny:** Well well well. Cutter really didn't realise what he was getting himself into when he said to some kid he rescued that she could come and work with him when she was older. Well, she's just left school and is coming here for work experience.

**SassyFighter:** What kid?

'**:D'anny:** Oh, she's called Taylor Craig.

**HartOfGold:** Taylor? As in, Taylor with the dog? As in, Taylor from the Silurian desert? As in, TAYLOR WHO AIN'T BAGGAGE?

'**:D'anny:** I don't know, Lester didn't give me her life history.

**PhoneScribbler:** You know Danny, you're beginning to sound like Lester. You need some time away from him.

'**:D'anny:** Oh god, really? I must do something about that! Stephen, you can be my Lester correspondant.

**HartOfGold:** Why me?

'**:D'anny:** Ok, Connor can do it.

**Conobi:** OH YE-

**HartOfGold:** Fine, OK, I'll be your messenger-boy.

**PhoneScribbler:** He didn't say messenger-boy.

**JennaTheAwesome:** That's what he meant.

'**:D'anny:** :D

**SassyFighter:** So, let's get back to the subject of a teenager getting involved with the anomalies guys!

**Conobi:** Oh, right, yeah.

**ActionMan:** And, what's the problem?

**SassyFighter:** Um, she could get KILLED?

**ActionMan:** Nah, me and Marcus are a force to be reckoned with :D

**SassyFighter:** Ok, she could blab to people about what we do?

**HartOfGold:** Taylor? No way. I'd trust her with my life. In fact, I did.

'**:D'anny:** You did what?

**HartOfGold:** Hey, she saved me from a giant scorpion, what can I say? I like the girl.

**PhoneScribbler:** Well, this should be interesting.

**Conobi:** Why don't we tell her all we do here is the boring filing and report writing, and leave her here when we go and fight dinosaurs?

**SassyFighter:** You know Connor, that is the best idea you've had all... ever.

**Conobi:** XD

_**( { [ THE NEXT DAY ] } )**_

_HartOfGold has just signed in_

_ItalianSuitMaster has just signed in_

_SassyFighter has just signed in_

_Conobi has just signed in_

'_:D'anny has just signed in_

**HartOfGold:**Ok, she's here. It's quite odd to see her so much older, I only saw her a few months ago, she's barely recognisable!

**Conobi:** Yeah, well, I never even met her, therefore I can't remember her.

**HartOfGold:** Both you and Abby saw her in the forest after Cutter punched that 'caveman'.

**Conobi:** Oh yeah...

_TaylorAintBaggage has just signed in_

**TaylorAintBaggage:** Hey guys! So, what is it we do here?

**Conobi:** Oh, it's quite boring really, we are a kind of filing office for government information.

**TaylorAintBaggage:** You've got to be kidding me! Last time I saw you guys I was in the desert running away from a giant sand beetle!

**Conobi:** Oh, that was just a hobby of Cutter's. He loved to get himself into awkwardly dangerous situations.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** You can say that again.

**TaylorAintBaggage:** So all we do is boring paperwork?

**ActionMan:** Absolutely.

_Marcus has just signed in_

**Marcus:** HI GUYS! Can you make sure I have enough ammunition Dad? I'm getting worried that there isn't enough left.

**ActionMan:** Not NOW Marcus.

**Marcus:** But the guy who came round to check this morning instead of you didn't make sure there was and enough and didn't check I was clean either! Why didn't you come?

**ActionMan:** Because I was _busy_.

**Marcus:** Too busy to come and see ME?

**TaylorAintBaggage:** Excuse me, who even ARE you?

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Please tell me this isn't happening.

**Marcus:** I'm Becker's favourite gun! I got hit with some futuristic radiation from a lab next door and now I have a mind of my-

_Marcus has been removed from the conversation_

**PhoneScribbler:** Well, that was awkward.

'**:D'anny:** You don't say...

**TaylorAintBaggage:** What exactly is going on here? Talking guns? Futuristic radiation? Labs next door?

**Conobi:** Oh, that was just...um... some weird guy messing about. Yeah. It was. We all think he's totally bonkers.

**ActionMan:** Oi! That's my-

**SassyFighter:** Shut UP Becker.

**ActionMan:** Oh, right, yeah, sorry, he truly is bonkers. Everyone agrees.

_Marcus has been re-added to the conversation_

**Marcus:** You think you can get rid of me that easily? When I got given a mind of my own, I got given an intelligent one. I know how to unblock myself.

'**:D'anny:** Can you rephrase that sentence please? It sounds... dodgy.

**JennaTheAwesome:** Trust YOU to pick that up.

**TaylorAintBaggage:** He IS a gun!

**SassyFighter:** No, he's a mad person that works here, we told you!

**Marcus:** OI!

**TaylorAintBaggage:** Well, I've just been to the armoury, and there is a gun in there typing on a laptop. I really am not stupid. So, can you tell me what's really going on now?

**HartOfGold:** This is all your fault Becker.

**ActionMan:** MY fault?

**HartOfGold:** Your gun, your fault.

'**:D'anny:** Oh well, we may as well induct her into the team. Welcomes!

**PhoneScribbler:** This will end badly...

**TaylorAintBaggage:** Hey, I can take care of myself! I saved Stephen from a sand beetle, and that sand beetle really did seem hungry!

**HartOfGold:** Don't remind me.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** So what your telling me is that you've just hired a SIXTEEN-YEAR-OLD GIRL to work on the VERY DANGEROUS and POSSIBLY FATAL task of FIGHTING DINOSAURS?

'**:D'anny:** Pretty much guv :D

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Oh. Great.

.….

I am so sorry for the wait! But I have had so much to do, as I explained up top.

And yes, Danny did mean to say "Welcomes!" Quick reference to the brilliant Compare The Meerkat adverts there ;)

I know that Taylor was supposed to be 11 in the episode which was, as far as this story is concerned, about 2.5 years ago. This would make her at the most only 14, but I made her sixteen for the story. So therefore she was 13 in her episode, yes?

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews, because that really makes me smile when people do that.

Hugs to you all, and bye for now

Ratty xxxxx


	16. Hot Chocolate?

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **drodgers89**, because she alerted me to a story that was a practical copy of mine, and also put a lovely message on her profile announcing this is the original! Love you!

Yes, now that's a story. A FanFiction author had put up a Primeval MSN based story, which by the time I saw it was two chapters long. Now let me tell you, there was incorrect spelling, punctuation and capitalisation, not to mention the screen-name 'LizardGurl' and the one I was most angry about; 'BetterThanBecker'. Now I cannot find the story anymore, and seeing as me, **vampireluvr15** and **drodgers89** wrote very uncomplimentary reviews explaining the presence of my story, I think that **Katy-alice Cullen** has deleted 'her' story. Flame her if you like, I really don't mind ;)

Anyway, on with the story! OK, updates are not suddenly getting regular, but I am in the mood to write another original chapter. I wonder why…? ^^^

….

_PhoneScribbler has just signed in_

_Conobi has just signed in_

_ShootingStar has just signed in_

_HartOfGold has just signed in_

_JennaTheAwesome has just signed in_

_SassyFighter has just signed in_

_TaylorAintBaggage has just signed in_

'_:D'anny has just signed in_

**TaylorAintBaggage:** So, what's our first task? Are we going to do something fun?

**Conobi:** Not unless the ADD bleeps.

**HartOfGold:** The ADD is-

**TaylorAintBaggage:** I know what it is! Lester's given me the 'executive tour'.

**JennaTheAwesome:** That's what he likes to call it.

_ItalianSuitMaster has just signed in_

'**:D'anny:** It's more of a "here's the main room where all the shizz goes down, here's the computer thing that bleeps when we should be afraid, here's the coffee machine, buy more when it runs out, keep the lab doors closed and don't UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES let Connor have a gun"

**ItalianSuitMaster:** I do NOT give a tour like that.

'**:D'anny:** No, but I would. Especially when I'm feeling this sarcastic :D

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Note to self, never let Danny give an executive tour.

_ItalianSuitMaster has signed out_

**SassyFighter:** Well that was cheery.

'**:D'anny:** Of course it was! Didn't you see my :D?

**SassyFighter:** How could I not?

**Conobi:** OH MY GOD GUYS! I've just realised there's somebody here that we don't know!

**ShootingStar:** Who?

**Conobi:** You! Who ARE you?

**SassyFighter:** Oh, Connor…

**Conobi:** Don't you 'Oh Connor' me! Have you SEEN his name? He could be about shoot me!

_ItalianSuitMaster has just signed in_

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Let's hope he hurries up about it then.

_ItalianSuitMaster has signed out_

'**:D'anny:** Lester having a little Jenna moment there, love it :D

**Conobi:** Hello, are people MISSING THE POINT? There's a mad gunman loose in the chatroom!

**PhoneScribbler:** *giggles*

**Conobi:** How does _Sarah_ think it's funny? You usually think sensibly along with me!

**PhoneScribbler:** Well, I find it quite funny that you're scared of-

**ShootingStar:** -a mad gunman that wants to shoot you! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

'**:D'anny:** I'm gonna roll around the floor for a little bit, k?

**SassyFighter:** Did you just quote Invader Zim Danny?

'**:D'anny:** Of course. But I also happen to find this extremely amusing.

**JennaTheAwesome:** So does Becker.

**Conobi:** Becker? Becker isn't here.

[LONG PAUSE]

**Conobi:** Ohhhhhh, I see! Becker is the mad gunman! BECKER IS THE MAD GUNMAN? WHAT? I thought he was going to shoot me!

**ShootingStar:** Who says I'm not?

**SassyFighter:** Me for a start :)

**ShootingStar:** Usually it's the guy who looks after the girl you know.

**SassyFighter:** Macho nonsense. You're scared of me Becker. And if you're not, you should be… ;)

**Conobi:** :D

**TaylorAintBaggage:** So the long and short of this very long conversation is that we only go fight dinosaurs after the ADD beeps?

**PhoneScribbler:** Pretty much.

**TaylorAintBaggage:** Who's for hot chocolate?

_PhoneScribbler has signed out_

_SassyFighter has signed out_

_JennaTheAwesome has signed out_

_TaylorAintBaggage has signed out_

**Conobi:** So, just the boys left then!

'**:D'anny:** Nope, I'm off too! Taylor makes amazing hot chocolate!

'_:D'anny has signed out_

_Marcus has just signed in_

**Marcus:** Daaaaaaaaad! I want a new, _cool_ , screen name!

**ShootingStar:** Um, I dunno! It took me weeks to come up with this one!

**HartOfGold:** Don't ask me, my dad thought mine up, well kind of; he used to call men this when I was little :)

**Conobi:** Awwww, and me, I'm just amazing at the screen names!

**Marcus:** NO. I'm not taking any screen name advice from you, ConNerd!

**Conobi:** I got rid of that one ages ago.

**Marcus:** Well, not long enough ago. I'll think about it…

**Conobi:** How about FirePower?

**Marcus:** Hmmm, well I do like that…

**Conobi:** Exactly!

**Marcus:** But you thought of it, so no.

_Conobi has signed out_

**ShootingStar:** Don't look at me!

**Marcus:** How can I possibly look at you? You're in another room.

**ShootingStar:** *groans* I meant don't ask me next.

_Conobi has just signed in_

**Conobi:** I know, I'll ask my friends if they could think of a name for you!

_JennaTheAwesome has just signed in_

**JennaTheAwesome:** You mean your fellow internet nerds don't you?

**Conobi:** :(

**JennaTheAwesome:** I thought as much.

_JennaTheAwesome has signed out_

**Conobi:** I'll still ask them, is that ok Marcus?

**Marcus:** Fine by me Connie Boy!

**Conobi:** Oi! I'm not called Connie! It makes me sound like a girl!

**Marcus:** Not when I say boy after it ;)

**ShootingStar:** Awwww, look at my Marcus, taking over his dad's old job of bullying the geek. Well done son *ruffles hypothetical hair*

**Conobi:** I really AM signing out this time.

_Conobi has signed out_

**Marcus:** Job done. Off to scare some children?

**ShootingStar:** I've told you before, leave Danny alone! And he's not a child.

**Marcus:** Since when did a grown man who ISN'T in a film abseil down ventilation shafts and kick open doors for fun?

**ShootingStar:** Since about 1984.

.….

Note: 1984 – the year Jason Flemyng (I go by the actor/actress age) turned 18 (born 1966), therefore Danny is then classed as a 'grown man'. Just pointing the reasoning for that out to ya ;)

Any screen name suggestions for Marcus? Come on guys, you're all Connor's internet friends aren't you (well seeing as Connor is written by me here…)

A (hopefully quick) little note: **vampireluvr15** has come up with a profile tag for people to write on their pages on here, so if you prefer this story to the copy by **Katy-alice Cullen**, put "rattychipmunk fans unite against Katy-alice Cullen" on your profile (an alternative to "Secker fans unite against Jess"). It would be much appreciated; I'd love to know how many people prefer my version! Oh, and tell me in your review if you did it please so I know whose pages to check out :)

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews, because that really makes me smile when people do that.

Hugs to you all, and bye for now

Ratty xxxxx


	17. Sleigh Bells Approaching

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **vampireuvr15** because she says "I never fail to get excited by your writing; you're one of my top three favourite Primeval authors! Actually, you're one of my top three authors in general" I was so happy at that comment!

Thanks also to Scarlette Sparks for the name suggestion of Marcus ;)

And any of you Formspringers (you know who you are) look out for some little parallels…

….

_Conobi has just signed in_

'_:D'anny has just signed in_

_ShootingStar has just signed in_

_SharpShot has just signed in_

_TaylorAintBaggage has just signed in_

_SassyFighter has just signed in_

_PhoneScribbler has just signed in_

_TheSarcasticOne has just signed in_

_HartOfGold has just signed in_

_JennaTheAwesome has just signed in_

**Conobi:** I have called this meeting to announce that-

**TheSarcasticOne:** Get on with it Temple *rolls eyes*

**Conobi:** Fine, I want us all to do something for Christmas!

**TheSarcasticOne:** Oh God, here we go again.

'**:D'anny:** Great idea! We could decorate the ARC!

**SassyFighter:** We could organise a Secret Santa :D

**JennaTheAwesome:** Throw a party? Lester could dress up in a bear suit :D

'**:D'anny:** Sounds good Jenna :D

**TheSarcasticOne:** Oh god, I'm leaving you to it. The Minister will never agree anyway, this is a completely government run facility remember.

**Conobi:** Already spoken to him. He's supplying the tree for the main room :)

**TheSarcasticOne:** I cannot believe you bypassed me! I'm your boss!

**Conobi:** Well he's yours, so therefore your opinion is irrelevant :)

**TheSarcasticOne:** Freelance staff *shakes fist*

_TheSarcasticOne has signed out_

**JennaTheAwesome:** I'll go and buy a bear suit. A Christmas bear suit.

_JennaTheAwesome has signed out _

**Conobi:** Jenna's finally cracked :D

**PhoneScribbler:** We should have Christmassy screen names too :) Especially as you don't have to sign out to do it anymore. Thanks for upgrading the MSN Connor.

**Conobi:** Don't mention it. I wasn't having Becker scaring me again like last time :(

**ShootingStar:** *reminisces fondly* :D

_**HartOfGold **__has changed his name to __**JingleBalls**_

'**:D'anny:** *chuckles like schoolboy*

**JingleBalls:** Like it?

**SassyFighter:** Inappropriate Stephen *scolding voice* Seriously, it's worse than a black pick-up truck.

**JingleBalls:** Fine, fine, I'll change it. It must be bad to be worse than THAT *shudders violently*

_**JingleBalls **__has changed his name to __**ColdTurkey**_

**PhoneScribbler:** I suppose it'll have to do *tuts*

**Conobi:** Ok, me next!

_**Conobi**__ has changed his/her name to __**CoCoCo**_

**ShootingStar:** I love how it doesn't know whether you're male or female Connor.

**CoCoCo:** I haven't set the gender yet ok!

_**PhoneScribbler**__ has changed her name to __**FairyLite**_

**TaylorAintBaggage:** Haven't got a clue for mine… :(

**ShootingStar:** I don't need to change mine. It's already Christmassy.

**SharpShot:** Spoilsport.

**ShootingStar:** Completely.

_**SharpShot**__ has changed his name to __**GoodKingGun**_

**CoCoCo:** Who knew you could be so imaginative?

**GoodKingGun:** It's that radiation. It was obviously a member of MENSA ;) What are you anyway, a coco pop?

**CoCoCo:** No, it represents HoHoHo but my name begins with a Co :)

**GoodKingGun:** Hmmm, you have common sense.

**ShootingStar:** For a change.

**CoCoCo:** I'm the brains of this outfit!

**ShootingStar:** There's a difference between outright genius and common sense Temple.

**CoCoCo:** You just called me a genius :)

**ShootingStar:** Damn, you're never going to let me forget that are you?

**FairyLite:** Of course he isn't :)

'**:D'anny:** Ok, any ideas for me?

**TaylorAintBaggage:** Or me?

**SassyFighter:** I've got one for myself :)

**SassyFighter **has changed her name to **AngelicPixie**

**ColdTurkey:** AngelicPixie? Why?

**AngelicPixie:** Because the angel is festive and Pixie is what my dad used to call me when I was little.

**FairyLite:** Awww, that's so sweet!

'**:D'anny:** My dad called me Big Nose. In fact he still does from time to time.

**ShootingStar:** Hahahahahahahahaha-

'**:D'anny:** Shut up Becky.

**CoCoCo:** Comeback of the year!

_ShootingStar has signed out_

'_**:D'anny**__ has changed his name to __**TinselMania**_

**TaylorAintBaggage:** ?

**TinselMania:** What? I like tinsel!

_**TaylorAintBaggage **__has changed her name to __**CBA with these names. See you at the party ;)**_

**TinselMania:** Bit long don't you think?

**CBA with these names. See you at the party ;):** What? It's not like I have to type it every time is it?

_CBA with these names. See you at the party ;) has signed out_

**FairyLite:** So, party tomorrow? Christmas Eve?

**AngelicPixie:** Sounds good :)

**GoodKingGun:** Can I come?

**TinselMania:** As long as you're not loaded.

**GoodKingGun:** I'm not going to shoot anybody now am I?

**AngelicPixie:** I think he's more concerned about Connor getting excited at a floating gun eating sausage rolls. You know how he gets excited at silly things.

**CoCoCo:** How is that classed as silly? It's positively amazing!

**GoodKingGun:** What I find amazing is that Stephen hasn't shot you yet for cruelty to firearms.

**CoCoCo:** How ironic. Getting shot for gun crime :D

_ShootingStar has just signed in_

**ShootingStar:** I heard the words Connor and gun and got worried. Is everyone alive?

**FairyLite:** Of course we are! I think you'd notice if I was dead :)

**ShootingStar:** Yeah, I guess I would :)

**TinselMania:** *groans* Come on Connor, let's go organise the arty behind Lester's back. Jenna just texted me with news of the bear costume.

**CoCoCo:** What?

**TinselMania:** Well, she's got one. And a pair of fairy wings for the Minister.

**AngelicPixie:** We are so going to lose our jobs.

NEXT CHAPTER: CHRISTMAS EVE BEFORE THE PARTY.

….

Enjoy it? I think I did badly with the changing names bit, I got bored writing it than realised people would probably get bored reading it! Notice my little digs at Series 4 from Abby and Sarah anyone? I'll say no more, spoilers (now I sound like River Song from Doctor Who). I'm popping off now to watch E2 of S4, so happy reading :D

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews, because that really makes me smile when people do that.

Hugs to you all, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Ratty xxxxx


	18. Preparations XD

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **Logan The Awesome **because of her awesome review :D

Anyone laugh at the rather appropriate S Club 7 song Abby put on in the first episode. Obviously deliberate and very sneaky :)

I may start putting some of my fave quotes at the top of chapters. I've seen it done in Torchwood stories and I like the idea. Full credit to whoever's idea it was.

The second instalment of Christmas at the ARC. Enjoy :D *smiles at self for sounding like Danny*

_**I dunno Jess; perhaps he's buying a boat. - Becker - 4.2**_

….

_FairyLite has just signed in_

_ShootingStar has just signed in_

_CoCoCo has just signed in_

_TinselMania has just signed in_

_AngelicPixie has just signed in_

_ColdTurkey has just signed in_

**ShootingStar:** May I ask who was so stupid as to stick silver strands and stars all over Marcus?

**CoCoCo:** Look, -

**ShootingStar:** How did I know it would be you?

**CoCoCo:** Hey, he asked me to!

_GoodKingGun has just signed in_

**GoodKingGun:** I did you know :)

**TinselMania:** You're starting to get like Jenna.

**GoodKingGun:** I know, scary isn't it?

**CoCoCo:** Where did she go anyway? I haven't seen her since she dropped off that bear suit.

**AngelicPixie:** Don't you ever listen Connor? She's gone away for Christmas with her family.

**TinselMania:** Yeah, she's gone to Lapland.

**CoCoCo:** Really?

**TinselMania:** No.

**ShootingStar:** So gullible :)

**ColdTurkey:** I thought you'd be more annoyed than you seem Becker.

_NotASantaHat has just signed in_

**ShootingStar:** Hello Taylor. You mean about Marcus's redecoration? I suppose I can't do anything about it now he's got a mind of his own.

**FairyLite:** You should be used to it by now; he's been floating about giving us earache for a couple of months now.

**GoodKingGun:** Earache? I though you liked our chats about musical theatre?

**ShootingStar:** Oh god, kill me now.

**ColdTurkey:** Did you just say that to a combat rifle?

**ShootingStar:** You see, that's how we're different Stephen. I can be sarcastic to firearms.

**NotASantaHat:** You've got to admit, that is pretty cool :)

**AngelicPixie:** Let me guess, your name is because you wear a hat that's not red and white with a bobble?

**NotASantaHat:** Of course.

**CoCoCo:** Sarah, did you bring the food for tonight?

**FairyLite:** Yeah, I made some stuff then me and Taylor went to Tesco for the rest :)

**TinselMania:** The wonders of Tesco…

**GoodKingGun:** They're going to take over the world one day. They sell everything!

**AngelicPixie:** Are we really talking about this?

**TinselMania:** Certainly not.

**ShootingStar:** Oh dear, Lester's back.

**CoCoCo:** How do you know that?

**ShootingStar:** I'm head of security. Somebody scans in; I get a little message pop up on my computer.

**CoCoCo:** Oooh, get you.

_TheSarcasticOne has just signed in_

**TinselMania:** Here's trouble :D

**TheSarcasticOne:** Oh give it a rest Quinn. You're beginning to get on my nerves.

**ShootingStar:** Beginning to?

**FairyLite:** Lester, you need a Christmas screen name.

**TheSarcasticOne:** What did I say about not being belittled by the 'staff'?

**FairyLite:** I think it was something along the lines of "I love being belittled by my lovely staff"

**TheSarcasticOne:** Just because I don't want to spoil the team morale.

_**TheSarcasticOne **__has changed his name to __**TheGrinch**_

**TheGrinch:** Better?

**TinselMania:** Well, you never were going to be MerrySaintLester were you?

**TheGrinch:** You know me too well. I may have to have you shot.

**TinselMania:** Nah, you'd miss me too much.

**TheGrinch:** I said I hated how well you knew me. There's no need to continue proving it.

_TheGrinch has signed out_

**CoCoCo:** OK guys, let's get the place decorated. Lester's going out to a meeting.

**TinselMania:** How do you know that? Hack into his personal diary again?

**CoCoCo:** You bet :)

**ShootingStar:** You realise most techno-geek staff wouldn't do that even FOR their boss.

**CoCoCo:** I know, incompetent fools.

**AngelicPixie:** Lester's lucky to have you :)

**CoCoCo:** So are you :)

**ShootingStar:** Oh stop it you two.

**GoodKingGun:** Yes, stop. There's party preparations to do!

**ShootingStar:** How did you end up like this? I didn't bring you up to be like Connor!

**GoodKingGun:** Yes, but I've been spending a lot of time with him, he's a nice guy!

**ShootingStar:** Yes, but…. Hang on, Connor has been near you? This is bad, we try and keep him away from firearms remember?

**GoodKingGun:** Well yes, but it's not like I'd let him touch me or anything. That would be _disgusting._

**CoCoCo: **Oh thanks. Thanks a bunch.

**FairyLite:** We really need to get on with it before Lester gets back.

**ColdTurkey:** I'll get the chloroform :)

**AngelicPixie:** Chloroform?

**TinselMania:** Well, Lester's not going to wear a bear suit of his own accord now is he?

**AngelicPixie:** I am taking absolutely NO part in this. I'm going to help Sarah with the food.

**CoCoCo:** Christmas music?

**NotASantaHat:** I've got it, I've brought DJ equipment.

**ShootingStar:** Where-

**NotASantaHat:** A reliable supplier, don't worry.

**ColdTurkey:** Try saying that several times fast when you're drunk. Reliable supplier, reliable supplier-

**TinselMania:** What about "Irish wristwatch"? You can't say that fast when you're sober. Believe me, I've tried :D

**CoCoCo:** Let's get on with it people!

**GoodKingGun:** I'm going to go load myself up with staples and help Connor put the decorations up!

**ShootingStar:** And I'll supervise. You really need to give up the dream of being a staple gun.

[A WHILE LATER]

_TheGrinch has just signed in_

**TheGrinch:** I do not take kindly to being chloroformed, stuffed into a ridiculous costume by my employees and then presented to the rest of the workplace like some circus freak!

**CoCoCo:** Oh, just lighten up. It's Christmas!

**TheGrinch:** However, the one thing that has pushed me over the edge is the fact that you have padlocked the zip shut! Who was responsible for this?

**ShootingStar:** Even a soldier boy needs to have fun at Christmas, sir.

**TinselMania:** I may just adopt you Becky.

….

Little dig at Jess up there. There are far too many opportunities to dig at the bad parts of S4 than is resistible. Never mind, I'm sure I'll get over it :)

I'm not writing the party. Just the aftermath ;)

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews, because that really makes me smile when people do that.

Hugs to you all, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Ratty xxxxx


	19. Staple Fun

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **Logan The Awesome **because of her awesome dedication of her most recent update 'For Generations To Come'; it's a Primeval fic, and well worth a read! :D

Oh and by the way, did anyone try saying 'Irish wristwatch' that appeared in the last chapter? Give it a go, and you have to say it fast. Let me know how that turned out for ya ;)

_**You know Helen; you're in dire need of some serious therapy. - Danny - 3.10**_

….

_TheGrinch has just signed in_

TheGrinch: Would someone care to explain why the ARC is still in such a mess?

_FairyLite has just signed in_

_ShootingStar has just signed in_

_TinselMania has just signed in_

**TinselMania:** I can't believe we're in work on Boxing Day!

**ShootingStar:** It's better than spending any more time with my family, asking about where I work. Yesterday was just a huge question-dodging exercise.

**FairyLite:** Yeah, at least I could still pretend I worked at the British Museum.

**ShootingStar:** Yeah? And how well did that turn out?

**FairyLite:** Oh yeah. Your mother's coming to see me at work :(

**ShootingStar:** Yeah.

**FairyLite:** I'll think of something. What did everyone get for Christmas?

**ShootingStar:** Well you know what I got. You were there.

**FairyLite:** Ok, ok, Danny?

**TinselMania:** Tell us anyway, me and Lester weren't there. I got some new jeans from Jenna :D, a DVD with all the practical jokes I 've played in here from the CCTV from Abby, a nodding Churchill dog from Sarah, a Super-Soaker from Becky (I'm not even kidding, I love it :D), a mix-up CD from Taylor and a shirt with a helicopter on from Connor. I was in stitches for ten minutes. My folks just gave me money as always. Oh, and Stephen got me a gerbil.

**ShootingStar:** Glad you liked it you big kid. Hang on, a gerbil?

**TinselMania:** Apparently I look like one :/. I've called him Larry :D

**ShootingStar:** Why Larry?

**TinselMania:** 'Cause he's always happy.

**ShootingStar:** Figures.

FairyLite: Stephen just got me the DVD of Hairspray, a normal present. Got a hot chocolate making set thing with a mug and marshmallows in the shape of stars from Taylor, Connor got me a book on mythology, one I haven't already got as well, he must have checked my bookshelf that time you all came over for dinner. Abby gave me a bag of massive strawberry scented bath bombs, Jenna an M&S gift card and thanks Danny for the new boots :) (how did you know?) Alex got me the most gorgeous necklace; it's got a diamond in it :')

**TinselMania:** No problem :) Jenna told me you'd drooled over them when you went shopping :) Well, not literally of course… I hope.

**ShootingStar:** I gather you liked your necklace then?

**FairyLite:** Of course I did! I'm wearing it now :D

**ShootingStar:** Well, Danny a book on 'The Illustrated History Of Firearms' (thanks mate), Stephen a calendar with guns on :), Sarah a new leather holster and matching shoes and jacket, everyone else gave me money. I'm very hard to buy for.

**TheGrinch:** Lovely. I got a few new suits and some cologne.

_CoCoCo has just signed in_

_AngelicPixie has just signed in_

**AngelicPixie:** GUESS WHAT?

**TheGrinch:** You got another blasted lizard for Christmas?

**AngelicPixie:** Nope. I got a fiancé!

**FairyLite:** No way! Congratulations!

**AngelicPixie:** Yeah! Connor asked on Christmas morning. It was so romantic :)

**TinselMania:** Congratulations! Conn I didn't think you had it in you to be romantic without it all going wrong.

**CoCoCo:** Oh, well I'm obviously smoother than you thought ;)

**ShootingStar:** Great. Two Temples around the place. Abby, if I yell "TEMPLE!", it probably won't be you :)

_ColdTurkey has just signed in_

**FairyLite:** Have you heard Stephen? Connor and Abby are engaged!

**ColdTurkey:** Congrats you guys! I hope I'm invited :)

**CoCoCo:** As long as you don't get drunk at the reception.

**TinselMania:** Oh Connor, we all know the drunk at your wedding will be Lester.

**TheGrinch:** I will be sure to behave in a responsible and sober manner Quinn, as per usual.

_GoodKingGun has just signed in_

**GoodKingGun:** What's all this cheering?

**ShootingStar:** Connor and Abby are getting married :)

**GoodKingGun:** Horray! That's great! Can I be the best man?

**FairyLite:** Are you even classed as a man?

**GoodKingGun:** Well I'm not a girl.

**AngelicPixie:** I think what Sarah means is what will the other non-ARC people think of a floating gun in a tux?

**GoodKingGun:** Good point.

**CoCoCo:** Well Abby's lucky that she gets to have more than one bridesmaid. I have to pick one best man :/

**TinselMania:** None of us will be offended, don't worry.

**ShootingStar:** Apart from Lester. Because he won't complain about wearing a suit. Especially when it isn't a bear one ;)

**CoCoCo:** This is true…

**ColdTurkey:** Oh god, can you IMAGINE the speech? Sarcasm City with a hint of annoyance and side order of eye rolling. It'd put Edmund Blackadder to shame.

**TheGrinch:** I AM still here you know.

**TinselMania:** Oh yes. We know :D

**TheGrinch:** *rolls eyes*

**ColdTurkey:** What did I say?

_TheGrinch has signed out_

**FairyLite:** Have you set a date yet?

**CoCoCo:** Not sure, didn't you say in the summer?

**AngelicPixie:** Yeah, then we could have it outside :)

**CoCoCo:** Oh gosh, with the pollen? Maybe if you want me sneezing my way through the 'in sickness and in health'.

**AngelicPixie:** Maybe just the photos outside then?

**CoCoCo:** Yeah, good idea.

**ShootingStar:** Don't you think we'd better clear up all the mess? You know, from the party?

**CoCoCo:** Yeah, especially that shredded bear suit.

**AngelicPixie:** Maybe Lester will stop hating Sid and Nancy now; they got him out of that fix pretty quickly.

**ShootingStar:** It was funny though, Lester being attacked by hungry dinosaurs.

**TinselMania:** *cracks up*

**CoCoCo:** I should have remembered that they harbour a fondness for polyester. Remember Lester's suit?

_TheGrinch has just signed in_

**TheGrinch:** My suits are NOT made of polyester!

_TheGrinch has signed out_

**CoCoCo:** I thought he'd say that.

**FairyLite:** It was better than them eating all the food I'd prepared. Even though Rex ate the entirety of the salad.

**TinselMania:** Good job, none of us would have eaten it. It was a party for heaven's sake, not a diet plan!

**GoodKingGun:** I enjoyed helping Taylor out with the DJ-ing!

**ColdTurkey:** We didn't notice….

**GoodKingGun:** Where is she anyway?

**AngelicPixie:** She's gone to try and get the insurance on the decks.

**GoodKingGun:** Why?

**CoCoCo:** Because you pumped it full of staples when you got excited over the array of Cliff Richard she had. I told you to make sure there were none left loaded!

**GoodKingGun:** Oh yeah….. I forgot to empty the staples; I was too busy investigating the shiny disco ball!

**AngelicPixie:** Yes, Taylor's taken that too.

**ShootingStar:** My dad said "Never take a gun to a party", and did I listen?

**GoodKingGun:** You may have done, but I didn't.

_TheGrinch has just signed in_

**TheGrinch:** Why have I suddenly noticed a message on the ceiling, seemingly made of_ staples_, that reads "I luv Cliff 4eva"?

**GoodKingGun:** …

….

**Congratulations (and little plot dedication ^) to David Tennant and Georgia Moffet for their engagement! Apparently they're looking to wed on New Year's Day 2012. That should be another Bank Holiday in my opinion :D**

New Year's chapter up next :D, but not for a bit. Back to the A-Levels tomorrow :(

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews, because that really makes me smile when people do that.

Hugs to you all, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Ratty xxxxx


	20. Carry On :

Just carry on to the next chapter. This is here to make reviews possible for the next chapter...


	21. Running For It

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **vampireluvr15**, simply because we're rodent buddies. RATty :D

So after treading on a packet of plastic spoons, shouting at the plastic spoons and asking them what on Earth they were doing on my floor, I sat down to write this. Hope you enjoy it. CHAPTER 20! Can we get to 200 reviews?

_**How difficult can it be to find an operating theatre in a hospital? - Becker – 3.3**_

….

_ColdTurkey has just signed in_

_CoCoCo has just signed in_

**ColdTurkey:** Hi all, what are you doing?

**CoCoCo:** Working on the ADD. It seems to be a bit slow this morning.

**ColdTurkey:** Maybe that's because Marcus crashed intoit while he was on his rampage of disco-ball induced excitement. Twice.

**CoCoCo:** Well maybe. However, that is one thing I never would have guessed: NEVER give shotguns energy drink.

**ColdTurkey:** How did he even drink the stuff?

**CoCoCo:** I only wish I knew. I could maybe get the ADD to work a little faster then.

_AngelicPixie has just signed in_

**AngelicPixie:** Are you suggesting we feed Lucozade to machines again? I know you want to make technological advancements, but that really isn't the way to go.

**CoCoCo:** Well… you never know.

_GoodKingGun has just signed in_

**GoodKingGun:** HI GUYSSSSS!

**ColdTurkey:** Oh god…

**GoodKingGun:** I loved that party!

**CoCoCo:** Yes, you said. Yesterday. And all through the party. Shouldn't Becker have put you into combat-rifle rehab by now?

_ShootingStar has just signed in_

_FairyLite has just signed in_

**ShootingStar:** Shut up Temple. Who left the drink unattended?

**CoCoCo:** I was busy!

**ColdTurkey:** Oh really? Was Abby busy at the same time?

**AngelicPixie:** Stop being so inappropriate. It's really getting quite tiresome.

**CoCoCo:** He's just jealous; leave him to stew in his own green-faced-ness.

_TinselMania has just signed in_

**ColdTurkey:** Who, me? Certainly not! What reason would I have to be jealous?

**TinselMania:** Oh no, it's not anything to do with the fact that you're the only singleton left here?

**ColdTurkey:** I am NOT. I am most definitely not the only single person anyway, what about Lester?

**TinselMania:** This is Lester we're talking about. He loves his suits and paperwork too much.

_JennaTheAwesome has just signed in_

**JennaTheAwesome:** That is true, but we ought to get him a girlfriend.

**TinselMania:** I remember saying that to Connor about Becker once :)

**ColdTurkey:** What about me?

**JennaTheAwesome:** Ha. Gotcha.

**ColdTurkey:** :(

**FairyLite:** Are we having another party tonight? For New Year?

**AngelicPixie:** Can you imagine Lester's reaction?

**CoCoCo:** He won't be here. He'll have gone home.

_TheGrinch has just signed in_

**CoCoCo:** Oh dea-

**TheGrinch:** Will I? Are you completely certain about that?

**TinselMania:** You don't mind do you?

**TheGrinch:** Of course not. You lot have a good time. Just remember to clean the mess up.

**AngelicPixie:** What? He's agreeing?

**JennaTheAwesome:** He's probably inn love so doesn't care what we do now :D

**GoodKingGun:** Don't be silly, that kind of stuff only happens in stories.

**TheGrinch:** I can hear you you know. Or at least read what you are typing.

**ColdTurkey:** Really Lester? Here we were thinking you were illiterate.

**TheGrinch:** Sometimes I wish I was, so I could only escape the endless paperwork. So, enjoy your party then, don't disturb the neighbours.

**CoCoCo:** What neighbours? We don't have any ne-

_TheGrinch has signed out_

**CoCoCo:** -ighbours.

**ShootingStar:** What's going on? Where did Lester go all of a sudden?

**FairyLite:** He's packing his stuff up in his office, he's, he's…

**AngelicPixie:** …running right out of his office and all the way down the ramp with his briefcase and coat, and he's, um…

**TinselMania:** …already getting his car keys out and he looks a bit frantic. What has gotten into him?

**GoodKingGun:** Isn't it obvious? He's escaping the party! I bet he doesn't want a repeat of last time.

**ShootingStar:** Yeah, just checked the car park CCTV, he's just driven out of the ARC like Jenson Button. Not that Jenson Button has ever been in here. If he had, I'd know about it.

**AngelicPixie:** So would Sarah. She'd make it her business to know, wouldn't you? :)

**FairyLite:** That was ages ago Abby…!

**ShootingStar:** Note to self, add Jenson Button to the list of people-banned-from-this-facility.

**CoCoCo:** That's a bit harsh isn't it? Who else is on it?

**ShootingStar:** Helen and Christine. Oh, and Cliff Richard.

**CoCoCo:** Well it doesn't work then does it? Two of them have waltzed in whenever they felt like it before and the other one has never even tried to get in.

**ShootingStar:** How do you know he hasn't? I could have just said to him, "Oh no, you're banned" and sent him away with a Diictodon in his ear.

**CoCoCo:** Have you?

**ShootingStar:** No.

**CoCoCo:** I rest my case.

**ShootingStar:** Where?

**CoCoCo:** There *points to pile of suitcases*

_JennaTheAwesome has signed out_

**FairyLite:** Have you two _**QUITE FINISHED**_?

**ShootingStar:** Yes.

**AngelicPixie:** Why is Cliff Richard banned anyway?

**TinselMania:** Because Marcus would go mad if he came in here. He'd probably end up shooting him in pure exhilaration.

**GoodKingGun:** No I wouldn't! I'd ask him for an autograph and to sing a song and to sing one with me and to sing one FOR me and where he gets his ideas from and where he got his jumper from in the Mistletoe and Wine video and if he'll sign my barrel and when his next CD's coming out and-

**ShootingStar:** You know, he never used to be this excitable.

**ColdTurkey:** Becker, he never used to TALK.

**ShootingStar:** Hmmm, good point. Who can I blame for this?

_CoCoCo has signed out_

**ShootingStar:** He's just too good.

_CoCoCo has just signed in_

**CoCoCo:** Oh YEEEAAAAAHHHH!

_CoCoCo has just signed out_

**AngelicPixie:** *rolls eyes*

**FairyLite:** Groan. Party at eight?

**TinselMania:** We'll be there. All of us. In some form or another.

….

Like it? I hope so. My feet hope so too after the plastic spoon incident… :(

Big shout out to **Gelphie4ever**, who has recently signed up after wanting to review this story. Let's give them plenty of support throughout their newbie days :) and the rest of their days of course.

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews, because that really makes me smile when people do that.

Hugs to you all, and a Happy New Year!

Ratty (The Rodent :D) xxxxx


	22. A Very Apologetic Author's Note

Ok guys, this is just an AN. I am sorry, but again I have stopped updating for ages.

I feel awful! I'm not even joking! But I just haven't had the time or inspiration to write for so long, I'm doing my A Levels, I'm in a production of Adrian Mole and I was in a pantomime until early Feb, not to mention I am also writing a book! Plus I was banned from my laptop by my ever-so-charming mother for a few weeks too. I promise there will be more on the way, but not quite yet... :( Sorry *ducks flying fruit*

Please don't be too annoyed… *crosses fingers and hopes for the best*

Although, seeing as my fellow Primevalians are all present and correct, I will take time to ask you nicely to please watch my two latest YouTube videos - Primeval Spoofety-Randomness and Primeval/Doctor Who Mix Up. I can't post links, I know, so here's my username: dwmad94 and please have a look at those latest two videos and tell me what you think, as I'm rather proud of them. Hopefully I'll get some more inspiration for the story from your comments!

And yes, if I don't update by at least mid-March, I will iron my hands just like Dobby.

Ratty xxxxx


	23. Do Not Try This At Home

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **scarxtardis**, because of her telling me all about Australia and generally having good PM conversations while my muse had flown away.

But now… I'M BACK! YAY! *cancan dancers appear, party poppers go off, a marching band starts playing and Harry Hill rides in on the Jelly with the Knitted Character*

Hopefully for a while this time, there's definitely going to be a few updates in the next two weeks, as the Easter hols are upon us once more! A Levels are very demanding, and I've recently re-acquired my job so I have been very busy. Hopefully me flooding your inboxes soon will make up for it… Will you flood my inbox back? With reviews of course, not water. Water and electricity don't go together kids! So, on with the chapter!

_**I'm going to get a slushie - shh! - Connor – 2.1**_

….

_MightyMossberg has just signed in_

_WhitbyAbby has just signed in_

_HartBreaker has just signed in_

_SmashMouth has just signed in_

_CaptainB has just signed in_

_SphinxLady has just signed in_

_JennaTheAwesome has just signed in_

**SmashMouth:** Hey up!

**JennaTheAwesome:** What's with the name?

**SmashMouth:** It's the group that sang I Get Knocked Down.

**HartBreaker:** And?

**SmashMouth:** With the bit "Oh Danny Boy" in it? Plus the song completely describes me.

**CaptainB:** I'm sure.

**SmashMouth:** Back to boring names are we Hilary?

**WhitbyAbby:** I thought his name was Oswald?

**SmashMouth:** His middle, _chosen_ name is Oswald. Well at least it's nice to have a choice eh, H.O.B.?

**CaptainB:** Shut up Quinn.

**SmashMouth:** Connor will back me up, won't you?

**SmashMouth:** Connor?

**SphinxLady:** Um, Connor's not here Danny. He's off getting the cake remember?

**SmashMouth:** Cake? What cake?

**MightyMossberg:** I LOVE cake! Can I have some?

**CaptainB:** No-

**WhitbyAbby:** -more-

**SphinxLady:** -sugar-

**HartBreaker:** -for-

**JennaTheAwesome:** -YOU!

**MightyMossberg:** :(

**SphinxLady:** It's for Taylor's birthday! We're having a little get-together. We had a meeting about it last week. Don't you remember?

**SmashMouth:** I remember a meeting… Lester said something about waving from the balcony…I didn't listen much. I was drawing an amazing cartoon Bradley Walsh dressed as a clown on the 23rd June in Lester's personal diary.

**JennaTheAwesome:** *rolls eyes* yes, he said that he would only watch proceedings from afar after the Christmas party.

**HartBreaker:** I can't see why :)

_Sprat'sGirl has just signed in_

_WhitbyAbby has cleared the conversation history_

**Sprat'sGirl:** What was that for Abby?

**WhitbyAbby:** Oh nothing, just it was getting really long and… clogging up the… cache… yeah.

**JennaTheAwesome:** Sooooo…

**HartBreaker:** The big nineteen eh? Happy Birthday :)

**Sprat'sGirl:** Thanks Stephen. Is everything ok with you guys?

**SphinxLady:** Yeah, sure why wouldn't it be?

**Sprat'sGirl:** Well Sarah, you lot have hardly mentioned my birthday, and usually you make a massive fuss over things. Well, at least Connor and Marcus do.

**CaptainB:** Those two becoming friends could genuinely kill us all.

_EccentricHatter has just signed in_

**EccentricHatter:** I will have to disagree my charming young soldier boy!

**HartBreaker:** Oh gosh, what's up now?

**EccentricHatter:** With what?

**HartBreaker:** Your screen name.

**EccentricHatter:** Oh well, I thought I'm a bit like the Mad Hatter from Alice In Wonderland, because I wear hats all the time and enjoy drinking tea, but obviously not _mad_…

**CaptainB:** Clearly.

**EccentricHatter:** … just eccentric! Like a eccentric professor. All brainy and… different.

**CaptainB:** I think the phrase you're looking for is MAD professor.

**EccentricHatter:** Nope. It was definitely meant to be eccentric.

**WhitbyAbby:** Ok, can we stop saying eccentric now? It's starting to look weird.

**CaptainB:** That's another word you could have used. Weird.

**EccentricHatter:** Hey, I thought we were friends now?

**CaptainB:** I still like to take the mickey out of you. It's too easy.

**SmashMouth:** Ha-HA! I can now proceed to gang up on you! Connor you go left…

_JennaTheAwesome has signed out_

**EccentricHatter:** We're conversing in cyberspace Danny. No directions!

**SmashMouth:** Ah yes, quite right old chap. Oh dear, I've gone posh! It's all those accent lessons we had to go to to help us deal with the public or something about going undercover…

**WhitbyAbby: I** was speaking in a Scottish accent for a week. I tend to get stuck in accents. Not amusing!

**EccentricHatter:** Yeah, I'll say! I couldn't understand you half the time!

**CaptainB:** I still do an Austrian accent like Arnold Schwarzenegger without meaning to. It's pretty amazing, although I did freak out a shop assistant in Marks and Spencers.

**SmashMouth:** You go to Marks and Spencer's?

**CaptainB:** I do when Sarah forces… I mean, asks me to go with her.

**SmashMouth:** ROFL

**CaptainB:** Using abbreviations now are we? Well whatever it means, I'll get you back for it.

**EccentricHatter:** You don't know about text language?

**CaptainB:** I don't wish to. I know perfectly well how to spell, so I can do it when sending texts.

**EccentricHatter:** *sighs exasperatedly*

**MightyMossberg**: Ok, not to alarm anybody, but a high-tech-looking taser with the screen name "EMD=EatMyDust" has just messaged me declaring he will remove me and replace me with his entire species! Help!

**EccentricHatter:** Here, send him this. void/12==+ghftefsvirus%20apple69£000 and then add one hash to the end. ONLY SEND IT TO HIM THOUGH! It's a deadly virus.

**WhitbyAbby:** Connor! Don't give computer virus codes to an excitable shotgun!

**EccentricHatter:** It'll be fine… :/

**MightyMossberg:** What's happened to him?

**EccentricHatter:** His hard drive has crashed, his screen has split in two and he's turned pink with green spots.

**MightyMossberg:** Really?

**EccentricHatter:** No. It's just wiped his MSN account. And his Farmville account, if he has one. That'll teach him to mess with us while growing virtual potatoes!

**Sprat'sGirl:** We really don't need to hear any more of your rants about Farmville Connor.

**SmashMouth:** Ahh. That was a great ROFL…

….

Jumped Taylor's age up a bit more, sorry, but had to be done. All will be revealed shortly. Birthday 'get-together' coming up next!

Yay! Danny's in it a bit more, **:D -** I love him, he's my favourite character. As if you hadn't already guessed. Connor and Becker battling for second favourite. In fact, they're sword-fighting. On a prehistoric beach. In their underwear ;)

_(Ratty is __very happy__ to deliver that image to you all)_

Don't try and send Connor's deadly virus to anybody! Mainly because they'll think you've fallen asleep on the keyboard. It's just me having a random button session. Hurrah!

So, on Thursday it was fancy dress at my humble little school with proceeds going to save the local cinema (which has now been saved!) and I decided to dress up as… well, I'm sure you'll guess. The link to the picture is on my profile page. Tell me what you think of my outfit by PM please? That'd be great! *thumbs up*

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews, because that really makes me smile when people do that.

Bone-crushing hugs to you all,

Ratty (The Rodent :D) xxxxx


	24. Violent Door Behaviour

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **Logan The Awesome**, because of her _AMAZING_ new story The Life And Lies Of Tia Karim - it's a Sarah Jane Adventures/Primeval crossover that was begging to be written for ages! Check it out; this is what happens when Laila Rouass appears in a different programme! I completely believe Logan's version of events now.

Another update! And I've got MY quote for you. As in when I am mentioned in Primeval. I literally get goose bumps, smile stupidly and think of all my amazing readers and reviewers every time I watch and hear this bit now.

…_**a ratty, chipmunk, beaver kind of problem. … So how did she describe the creature apart from the whole ratty chipmunk thing? - Connor and Cutter – 3.3**_

….

_MightyMossberg has just signed in_

**MightyMossberg:** Where is everyone?

_CaptainB has just signed in_

**CaptainB:** Well, not to be hurtful, but they're all hiding from you.

**MightyMossberg:** WHY?

_WhitbyAbby has just signed in_

_EccentricHatter has just signed in _

_SmashMouth has just signed in_

_SphinxLady has just signed in_

**WhitbyAbby:** Well, you went crazy at yet another party!

**MightyMossberg:** It wasn't my fault! Step-

_HartBreaker has just signed in_

**HartBreaker:** Marcus! What did I tell you?

**MightyMossberg:** What? Oh yeah, not to tell anybody that you fed me some icing. Don't worry, mum's the word.

**HartBreaker:** *facepalm*

**EccentricHatter:** I think 'nevertrustMarcus' is the word.

_HartBreaker has signed out_

**SphinxLady:** Taylor didn't seem to mind though.

_Sprat'sGirl has just signed in_

**Sprat'sGirl:** I think it would have been weird if nothing went wrong. At least Marcus was being himself. Stephen has been acting weird all day. He actually asked me how I was this morning.

**SmashMouth:** Yes, probably because you got knocked out by a flying can of Sprite yesterday! What was Stevie-Boy thinking?

_NeverTrustMarcus has just signed in_

**NeverTrustMarcus:** I heard that. Well, technically I read it, but still… I am NOT Stevie-Boy! You have an unhealthy obsession with making up names ending in Boy for us! First Soldier-Boy, now this. What's Connor then?

**SmashMouth:** He's my mate.

**NeverTrustMarcus:** And I'm not?

**SmashMouth:** Well you opened a door into my face at the party yesterday! Now my screen name is literal :(

**NeverTrustMarcus:** Well, I was trying to stop Marcus attacking Taylor to steal the doughnut she had!

**WhitbyAbby:** And who was the person responsible for him attacking everyone who had food?

**NeverTrustMarcus:** :/

**SmashMouth:** I have a fat lip and you have extreme humiliation. I'm sure if we continue it for a while then he will learn not to feed the Marcus!

**MightyMossberg:** I am still here you know.

**SphinxLady:** Calmed down yet?

**MightyMossberg:** Dad cleaned me. That always calms me down.

**EccentricHatter:** Nawwwww. Can I call you Dad too?

**CaptainB:** Take a wild guess.

**EccentricHatter:** Horray! Thanks Dad!

**CaptainB:** Great…

**Sprat'sGirl:** You lot are bonkers. But I wouldn't have you any other way.

_CaptainB has changed his screen-name to DadOfTwo_

**Sprat'sGirl:** My. Point. Exactly.

**EccentricHatter:** I've just changed the MSN log settings. Now it displays name changes like that so people don't get confused. Somebody said they had trouble keeping up with who was who. No more! Oh, and I changed Becker's name for him. Boring is no longer allowed.

**DadOfTwo:** TEMPLE!

**EccentricHatter:** Shouldn't it be Becker? If you're my dad that is? Nah, I can just be adopted.

_DadOfTwo has signed out_

**SphinxLady:** You really know how to wind him up Conn.

**EccentricHatter:** How do you know he's wound up?

**SphinxLady:** Because he just texted me saying he is going outside for some air. That never happens unless he's really annoyed.

**EccentricHatter:** Hey, does this make you my mum Sarah?

**SphinxLady:** I don't see why not. What harm can it do?

**WhitbyAbby:** *has lost the will to live*

**SmashMouth:** Owwwww…

**WhitbyAbby:** What?

**SmashMouth:** It hurts to laugh.

**NeverTrustMarcus:** Sorry mate :(

**SmashMouth:** I'll get you back you know…

**NeverTrustMarcus:** I've already become paranoid, believe me. I'm going to start looking round corners with a mirror soon.

**SmashMouth:** As if that will save you *evil cackle*

**EccentricHatter:** He's joking, don't worry. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Maybe a cockroach-

**SmashMouth:** UGH! I hate the things! Don't even talk about them *shudders*

**WhitbyAbby:** It's fine Danny, there's none around.

**SmashMouth:** It hurts to frown as well. Stephen Hart, you had better watch out :)

….

Review please! Each review helps Danny's split lip heal, (especially if they're detailed ones). It also helps get Stephen off the hook :)

Oh and if anybody wants to follow me on Twitter, I'd love you to! I'm **rattychipmunk** (of course, what else?), but please tweet me telling me your FanFiction pen name as well so I know it's not some weirdo (because I do get these weirdos following me, men with beards from Israel, its freaky, so I block people I don't know).

Sorry about it being a short-ish chapter, but not entirely sure what to write next. Any ideas welcome!

What did people think of my Connor costume? Link to the picture is on my profile page.

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews, because that really makes me smile when people do that.

Spine-crushing hugs to you all,

Ratty (The Rodent :D) xxxxx


	25. A Calming Wonderland

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **vampireluvr15**, because she is joining the ARC team. *drum roll*

And also, you will now be able to keep up with names **Nimbus Llewyn**, because Connor has changed the MSN log settings in the last chapter.

_**Ow! Connor that's my…! - Captain Becker – 3.4**_

….

_SmashMouth has just signed in_

_WhitbyAbby has just signed in_

_EccentricHatter has just signed in _

_SphinxLady has just signed in_

**SmashMouth: **What's happening? Why is Marcus having a tantrum?

**WhitbyAbby:** Well, Becker has hired somebody to look after Marcus, as he insists on following us on anomaly alerts. Let's just say Marcus isn't too happy about it.

**SphinxLady:** Oooh, who knew guns could scream? Or cry for that matter… He even has tears!

**EccentricHatter:** Probably toxic though, or at least flammable.

**SmashMouth:** Is this the new girl? She looks a bit small to take on Marcus.

_TheSarcasticOne has just signed in_

**TheSarcasticOne:** I believe she is qualified not only in firearm handling but also zoology and childcare. I think it all rolls into one with Captain Becker's little pet. Gosh this is going to cause far too much hassle for my liking. The minister already thinks we're going to end the world with 'Marcus'.

**SmashMouth:** Lighten up guv. I'm sure everything will be ok.

**TheSarcasticOne:** Says the wide-boy that gets a kick out of scrambling through ventilation shafts and makes a hobby of breaking into secure government facilities?

**SmashMouth:** It's more fun than stamp-collecting.

**TheSarcasticOne:** I just feel sorry for Captain Becker. Now he has another civilian-goon to protect from almost certain death. I hope he succeeds for my sake, my wrist is staring to get cramps from all the paperwork.

**SmashMouth:** Here I was thinking you'd finally grown a heart. No, paperwork as usual.

**TheSarcasticOne:** Whatever Quinn. Just don't screw this one up.

_TheSarcasticOne has signed out_

**SphinxLady:** That man continues to amaze me, going around saying "whatever"!

_DadOfTwo has just signed in_

**DadOfTwo:** Please can somebody help? He's going crazy! The new girl is still in briefing!

_MightyMossberg has just signed in_

**MightyMossberg: **How could you get somebody especially to look after me? I do not need looking after, I don't require a BABYSITTER! How could you do this to me Dad?

**EccentricHatter:** Yeah, what were you thinking Dad? :D

**DadOfTwo:** Not NOW Temple!

_ShortDarkAndSnarky has just signed in_

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** Look Marcus, I'm not a babysitter.

**MightyMossberg:** It certainly looks like it!

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** No, I am going to be your friend! A companion! You always say to get lonely by yourself.

**MightyMossberg:** Well yes, but-

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** Just calm down, there's no need to get worked up. Everyone just wants what is best for you. Remember, they just want you to be alright when you come and help them in the field. Your expertise is invaluable, everyone knows that, you need to be protected as well.

**MightyMossberg:** Yeah. YEAH! I am invaluable to the team! I'm glad somebody sees it! I think I like you after all.

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** Everyone sees that. Are you all calmed down now?

**MightyMossberg:** Yeaaasss. I'm fine now. I don't like it when I have tantrums, my barrel aches afterwards.

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** Well you know what to do then don't you?

**MightyMossberg:** What?

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** Don't have any more tantrums. You have to talk about how you feel! Remember, everyone else will be happy to listen if you act sensibly.

**MightyMossberg:** Yeah, thanks! I'm going to go and tidy up the armoury.

_MightyMossberg has signed out_

_ShortDarkAndSnarky has signed out_

**EccentricHatter:** WOW.

**DadOfTwo:** I told you she was good.

**WhitbyAbby:** Where did you find her?

**DadOfTwo:** Well, to be honest, on the internet. I did a search for firearm/animal/children expert. Take it from me, there aren't many. And I checked out her online profile, she seemed just mad enough to fit in our team.

**EccentricHatter:** Mad? Our team? Don't be ridiculous Ozzy. We're literally INSANE.

**SmashMouth:** Speak for yourself. I am perfectly happy balancing on the boundary of normal.

**EccentricHatter:** I think you fell off into the magical world of mental absurdity a long time ago Danny.

**SmashMouth:** Meh. You're probably right. At least my face is back to normal now. Jenna got me some ice and some cream to put on my lip.

**WhitbyAbby:** Isn't that sweet :)

**SmashMouth:** Actually it tasted pretty awful (the cream that is) but it was the only thing to do seeing as she couldn't even kiss it better…

**EccentricHatter:** Too much information mate.

**DadOfTwo:** Well I'm perfectly normal. Well, as normal as I can get in THIS place.

_TheSarcasticOne has just signed in_

**TheSarcasticOne:** Such idiocy. I think you'll find I am not in the least bit unusual.

**WhitbyAbby:** Sarah, as planned.

_SphinxLady has started a video clip playback_

**SmashMouth:** Is-

**EccentricHatter:** -that-

**DadOfTwo:** -you-

**SmashMouth:** -DANCING?

**TheSarcasticOne:** How dare you…

**EccentricHatter:** This is amazing! You filmed Lester in his office?

**WhitbyAbby:** Yep. And looks like he likes a bit of Earth, Wind & Fire! Do you usually dance like this? It's a few steps down from Dad-dancing.

**SmashMouth:** *sings along* "I find romance, when I start to dance, in Boogie Wonderland!"

**EccentricHatter:** "Dance! Boogie Wonderland!"

**DadOfTwo:** "All the records are playing and my heat keeps saying; Boogie Wonderland!"

**TheSarcasticOne:** Not you too! Must you all sing along.

**EccentricHatter:** Ye-P *pops the P*

**TheSarcasticOne:** This is an invasion of my privacy! What do you think you were doing?

**SphinxLady**: I think you want to ask yourself that question. Aren't you swinging your jacket around and doing the hand jive?

**TheSarcasticOne:** I think you'll find those are jazz hands.

**SphinxLady:** I made him say 'jazz hands'. *high fives everyone through cyberspace*

_MightyMossberg has just signed in_

_ShortDarkAndSnarky has just signed in_

**MightyMossberg:** *sings* "Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of men who need more than they get!"

**ShortDarkAndSnarky**: "The mirror stares you in the face and says, Baby, uh uh it don't work"

_TheSarcasticOne has signed out_

**EccentricHatter:** You calm Marcus down, you make Lester sign out, who ARE you?

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** Cassidy. Although you can call me Cassie or Cass. Anyway, Marcus isn't that bad! He's quite a sweetheart really!

**WhitbyAbby:** I am so glad you joined the team.

….

**Rue Mo**, the girls caused some mischief just for you! Hope you approved :)

Right, now I'm off to make a video of Lester dancing to Boogie Wonderland by Earth, Wind & Fire (so you can all experience the enjoyment). I'll let you know when it's joining my other Primeval vids on YouTube! EDIT: The video is now up. It's called Primeval: James Lester - Boogie Wonderman by dwmad94 (that's me!)

Oh and if anybody wants to follow me on Twitter, I'd love you to! I'm **rattychipmunk** (of course, what else?), but please tweet me telling me your FanFiction pen name as well so I know it's not some weirdo (because I do get these weirdos following me, men with beards from Israel, its freaky, so I block people I don't know). **marinawings**, a big shout out to you for our amusing conversations, we will indeed apply for jobs at the ARC!

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews, because that really makes me smile when people do that. Also I know what more to put in

Collar-bone-crushing hugs to you all,

Ratty (The Rodent :D) xxxxx


	26. Age Difference

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **marinawings**, because of our funny conversations on Twitter and the fact that she looks so much like Taylor. She will see a bit of herself in the story too, if you get my meaning…

Now, a note to say my condolences to the family of Elisabeth Sladen. She died on Tuesday morning after a battle with cancer, of which not many people knew about. She was a greatly loved and "fiercely talented" actress by many generations and the news deeply shocked and saddened me.

For those of you that don't know, she played Sarah Jane Smith, the most popular companion in Doctor Who. She started in 1973 with John Pertwee and continued with Tom Baker, and returned in 2006 with David Tennant for one episode in Series 2, the first full episode I ever saw.

She was granted her own spin-off show, The Sarah Jane Adventures on CBBC, aimed at a younger audience, and got to work alongside David Tennant again, Nicholas Courtney, an old companion of the Doctor who has also passed away recently. In the last series, she got to work with current Doctor Matt Smith, and therefore has appeared with the most Doctors out of all the companions, and has been in the Whoniverse for the longest time of any actor or actress.

She will be greatly missed, but I am proud to have been able to benefit from her appearances on screen in the shows I love so much. RIP Lis, the angels have gained a true sister.

Ok, now on with the story. Back to Primeval, as they say (who 'they' is I have no idea)

_**Round the other side! **_

_**Oi, I give the orders around here!...Connor, round the other side. **_

_**- Danny and Jenny – 3.4**_

….

_NeverTrustMarcus has just signed in_

_Sprat'sGirl has just signed in_

**Sprat'sGirl:** I can't believe it!

**NeverTrustMarcus:** What now?

**Sprat'sGirl:** Connor wanted to test his new gizmo that guesses the date of things, and managed to age me by ten years!

_EccentricHatter has just signed in _

**EccentricHatter:** Look, I said I was sorry :(

**NeverTrustMarcus:** How did this happen? Where was I?

_SmashMouth has just signed in_

**SmashMouth:** Hiding from me probably. I told you that you were off the hook!

**NeverTrustMarcus:** It's not just Marcus that I don't trust.

**EccentricHatter:** Where is that troublesome combat rifle? Shouldn't he be causing havoc somewhere and stressing Lester out?

**SmashMouth:** Cassie has taken him shopping.

**NeverTrustMarcus:** Shopping?

**SmashMouth:** He wanted a Beano apparently. He's been introduced to comics by somebody who I'm sure will remain anonymous…

**EccentricHatter:** It's better than shooting staples at Lester. He was lucky to only get his suit stapled to the noticeboard in his office.

**NeverTrustMarcus:** Lucky indeed. Anyway, won't people seeing a FLOATING GUN in a newsagents cause some kind of panic?

**SmashMouth:** Nope, she's got a large handbag with a screen inside, connected to a camera on the outside so he can see what's going on. It's quite an efficient system.

**Sprat'sGirl:** Hello! I am now 29! Nobody seems to care…!

**NeverTrustMarcus:** I'm going to have to see this.

_NeverTrustMarcus has signed out_

**Sprat'sGirl:** Great, now I'm an exhibit. Can't you fix this?

**EccentricHatter:** Well according to the probability of the ray malfunctions employed in the aging process, I'd say-

**Sprat'sGirl:** Spit it out Connor.

**EccentricHatter:** No. I can't fix it. Sorry :/

**Sprat'sGirl:** So not only have you made me older, you've taken ten years off my life?

**EccentricHatter:** Ah, that's where you're wrong! You only look older. You're still technically only 19, so the blood and tissue samples say. Plus I took an X-Ray of your teeth. Clearly younger than ten.

**SmashMouth:** You were toothless for nine years?

**Sprat'sGirl:** You're worse than Connor. That's when I got my adult teeth, the ones I have now!

**SmashMouth:** Of course. Blonde moment.

**EccentricHatter:** You're ginger mate.

**SmashMouth:** I am strawberry blonde! *angry face*

**Sprat'sGirl:** Whatever… Great Stephen's here. What IS he staring at? I don't look that different! Still recognisable!

**EccentricHatter:** Awkward…

**SmashMouth:** What is?

**EccentricHatter:** Tell you later.

**Sprat'sGirl:** Hey, tell us now!

_WhitbyAbby has just signed in_

**EccentricHatter:** Ah, Abby! How are you? Long time no see! What's happening with you? Where's Sarah and Becker? Have Cassie and Marcus got back yet?

**WhitbyAbby:** Connor. I am fine. You saw me today at breakfast then we came into work in the same car. I am currently typing a message to you. Sarah has the day off and is visiting her brother, Becker is checking security with Danny. Cassie and Marcus are on their way back. Are you trying to change the subject?

**EccentricHatter:** Of course not!

**SmashMouth:** I'm not helping Becker, I'm here.

**WhitbyAbby:** That will be why he's so annoyed then. You are SUPPOSED to be breaking into the ARC again apparently.

**SmashMouth:** That was today? Ah yes, it says right here on … my calendar. I clearly need a more eye-catching calendar. Baby animals really aren't doing the job.

**Sprat'sGirl:** You have a calendar of baby animals?

**SmashMouth:** I got it for Lester for Christmas, I thought it would help him soften up. He then super glued it to my office wall. I guess my plan didn't work.

_SmashMouth has signed out_

**EccentricHatter:** You know, I'd have thought that Lester would have called that damaging government property. The walls belong to the ARC after all.

**WhitbyAbby:** We belong to the government as well Connor. He doesn't mind us going chasing after dinosaurs with headaches and then snapping at us afterwards.

**Sprat'sGirl:** I've just realised Stephen is still staring at me.

_MightyMossberg has just signed in_

**MightyMossberg:** Hey guys! Cassie got me a Dandy comic! There weren't any Beanos, but this one is so much better! It's really funny and has lots of cool new characters in! I think I'm going to-

**Sprat'sGirl:** Hang on a minute!

**MightyMossberg:** What?

**Sprat'sGirl:** My sister!

**WhitbyAbby:** Since when did you have a sister? Cutter said you lived with your stepdad only.

**Sprat'sGirl:** I did. My sister was at boarding school. She was the clever one. Can I invite her over here?

**WhitbyAbby:** Well, I don't know. What would Lester say?

**EccentricHatter:** Something critical probably.

**WhitbyAbby:** Yeah, why not? I'd love to meet her!

**Sprat'sGirl:** I'll call her! Oh and by the way, we're twins. Identical as well, or at least we were identical.

_Sprat'sGirl has signed out_

**EccentricHatter:** Twins? I have an idea…

_SmashMouth has just signed in_

**SmashMouth:** You're pranking Stephen?

**EccentricHatter:** How did you know that?

**SmashMouth:** I just walked past you saying "Stephen Hart, consider yourself pranked".

**EccentricHatter:** Oh, right…

**WhitbyAbby:** Would you kindly introduce to me into your world?

**EccentricHatter:** Stephen doesn't know about Taylor's sister, so we could trick him into thinking I had fixed her age thing. I think it would annoy him greatly.

**WhitbyAbby:** Why?

**SmashMouth:** He likes her doesn't he? And he thought he could maybe make a move now she is a bit older.

**EccentricHatter:** Exactly. Ten points to Gryffindor.

**SmashMouth:** Why Gryffindor?

**EccentricHatter:** Well, you don't have the genius for Ravenclaw, Slytherin is clearly far too evil and slithery, and the only one left is Hufflepuff. I mean, _Hufflepuff_. Even the name is camp!

**SmashMouth:** Fair point. Although you forgot to say I have the courage and loyalty of a Gryffindor.

**EccentricHatter:** Goes without saying.

**MightyMossberg:** What's going on? I've been reading my Dandy.

_ShortDarkAndSnarky has just signed in_

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** Never mind Marcus. Just go back to reading.

**MightyMossberg:** Ok.

_MightyMossberg has signed out_

**WhitbyAbby:** Wait, Stephen and Taylor? I can oddly see that working. They always did have… chemistry. Cutter even said so, in the Silurian they got on well in a weird sort of way.

**EccentricHatter:** Taylor's logging back on!

_SmashMouth has cleared the conversation history_

**Sprat'sGirl:** She's coming over. She can't wait to see me; she says she'd love to see the ARC as well.

**WhitbyAbby:** Who wouldn't?

A WHILE LATER…

_DadOfTwo has just signed in_

**DadOfTwo:** Taylor is back to normal? That's clever of you Temple, I thought you said you could fix it?

**Sprat'sGirl:** Wha-

**EccentricHatter:** Things change.

_NeverTrustMarcus has just signed in_

**NeverTrustMarcus:** Taylor's back to normal? Since when?

**Sprat'sGirl:** Wait a mi-

**EccentricHatter:** Since, um, not a long time ago. Isn't it good?

**NeverTrustMarcus:** Yeah, I guess.

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** *giggles*

_MarinaC has just signed in_

**MarinaC:** Hello! Where's Taylor?

**Sprat'sGirl:** I'm here. And apparently have been turned back to normal.

**DadOfTwo:** You're joking. Taylor has a twin?

**NeverTrustMarcus:** What? A twin? An IDENTICAL TWIN? So she hasn't been changed back to normal?

**EccentricHatter:** Ummmm, surprise?

_NeverTrustMarcus has changed his name to NeverTrustANYONE!_

**NeverTrustANYONE!: **You people are irritating beyond belief.

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** YOU sound like Lester.

**NeverTrustANYONE!:** And on that note…

_NeverTrustANYONE! has signed out_

**MarinaC**: He seems fun. And cute too ;)

**Sprat'sGirl:** Yeah, well I think he's got a girlfriend or something.

**MarinaC:** Shame! How are you then sis? Wiser for your old age? Imagine that's what I'm going to look like in ten years.

**Sprat'sGirl:** I've missed you Marina!

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** This is the best job ever.

….

Long chapter, is that ok? :)

I hope that wasn't too confusing for you :/ Any questions please ask in your review…

**marinawings**, you are the third reviewer to have a character in here! Horray, you now have a twin sister (who admittedly looks 29 but still)! Yes, I did get inspired by your Twitter profile picture, especially the hat! Hope you approve of Marina Craig.

Sorry about the lack of Sarah and Jenna, but I have too many characters to juggle at once and needed to introduce a new one (why must I make things more complicated for myself?)

Check out my video of Lester dancing (as best as I could make him appear to dance) to Boogie Wonderland from the last chapter! It's up in YouTube now, it's called "Primeval: James Lester - Boogie Wonderman" Leave a comment if you would, tell me what you think about it :)

Oh and if anybody wants to follow me on Twitter, I'd love you to! I'm **rattychipmunk** (of course, what else?), but please tweet me telling me your FanFiction pen name as well so I know it's not some weirdo (because I do get these weirdos following me, men with beards from Israel, its freaky, so I block people I don't know).

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews, because that really makes me smile when people do that. Also I know what more to put in

Collar-bone-crushing hugs to you all,

Ratty (The Rodent :D) xxxxx


	27. Naming Ceremonies

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **drodgers89**, because I didn't think a YouTube vid was enough to show my appreciation for you!

You can see the vid I made for **drodgers89** on The YouTube, my channel name is dwmad94. It's about Stephen this time. The next one I'm doing is a Danny one. Maybe a few Danny ones… ;)

Which reminds me, I recommend that you go and watch 'Danny Quinn Troublemaker' on YouTube. I can't remember who did it, but it's amazing. The quote below is from the start of the video as well.

PRIMEVAL IS BACK ON THE 24TH OF MAY! *screams excitedly* I must calm down… *breathes into paper bag*Think calm. *mutters to self* I am a clam, I am a limpet, I am an oyster… oh great now I've thought of SyFy's Alice and am all excited again because I recently invested in the DVD of it. Oh, and guess what, also I've now completely and utterly finished my first novel! Horray! *looks for paper bag again, does breathing exercises*

On with the chapter then, before I scare you away forever with my weirdness.

_**Quinn! Don't do anything I'll regret.**_

_**- James Lester – 3.9**_

….

_MarinaC has just signed in_

_Sprat'sGirl has just signed in_

_NeverTrustANYONE has just signed in_

**Sprat'sGirl:** It's weird not being identical any more…

**MarinaC:** Yeah, freaky. I have a twin sister who is ten years older than me. That's going to be a difficult one to explain to the census registration.

**NeverTrustANYONE:** At least I'm safe from being used as people's own personal entertainment.

_DadOfTwo has just signed in_

_DadOfTwo has changed his name to Ken_

**Ken:** Connor will you please find somebody else to hack?

_EccentricHatter has just signed in_

**EccentricHatter:** I'm afraid you're just too much fun Becky.

_Ken has changed his name to Becky_

**Becky:** UGH!

_EccentricHatter has changed his name to Ronnoc_

**NeverTrustANYONE:** I'm sorry, what?

**Ronnoc:** It's Connor backwards!

**NeverTrustANYONE:** Why is everyone changing their names? I want a new one too. Can anybody think of one?

**Becky:** No. And Connor can IPLEASE have a name that does not belong to a girl?

_SmashMouth has just signed in_

**SmashMouth:** Nice one Conn. Liking the name too, backwards? Mine doesn't work, Ynnad. Sounds a bit Welsh if you ask me.

**Ronnoc:** Yeah, but maybe Leinad works.

**SmashMouth:** I have not been called Daniel since I was five.

_JennaTheAwesome has just signed in_

**JennaTheAwesome:** He was cute when he was five. And he didn't have a receding hairline either.

**SmashMouth:** It's not receding, it's styled unusually!

**JennaTheAwesome:** Oh sorry, I forgot that *rolls eyes*

_WhitbyAbby has just signed in_

**NeverTrustANYONE:** I'm changing my name.

_NeverTrustANYONE has changed his name to JeepMan_

**WhitbyAbby:** JeepMan?

**JeepMan:** Says the girl who has named herself after a ruined church in a seaside town.

**WhitbyAbby:** We used to go there all the time when I was little. Dad convinced me that the Abbey was named after me. I'm starting to think it was the other way round…

_ShortDarkAndSnarky has just signed in_

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** Marcus is asleep. I've bought him a teddy bear on a key ring and he's attached it to his trigger guard so he doesn't lose it. He's named him Ralph.

**Ronnoc:** That's all it takes to calm him down?

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** Apparently so. I'm surprised Becker didn't think of that already.

**Becky:** I don't go around buying soft toys for guns you know, so how on Earth was I supposed to work that out?

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** Just proves who is the most efficient.

**Becky:** That- that is not true!

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** Maybe if you keep saying it you'll believe it.

**Becky:** You- you are… INFURIATING!

_Becky has signed out_

**Sprat'sGirl:** What did you do that for?

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** Becker is now on his way to the armoury and is trying to think of ways to improve it, just to prove me wrong. Therefore things will be improved and it will be better fo everyone. Never underestimate reverse psychology.

**JennaTheAwesome:** Were we separated at birth?

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** Probably not, but I get your point. We both know how to handle Becker. Unlike our good friend Connor.

**Ronnoc:** Hey! Me and Becker are friends! We watch our favourite sci-fi shows and films together!

**WhitbyAbby:** It's true. They were watching Star Wars last night. Then Connor started likening himself to Luke Skywalker and Becker to Darth Vader. Becker wasn't amused.

**SmashMouth:** Why? I can't say I'm familiar with the character apart from the heavy breathing.

**WhitbyAbby:** Well Darth Vader reveals to Luke that he is his father halfway through the story, and Darth Vader wears black and is always serious. Plus apparently Connor has always wanted to be a Jodi.

**Ronnoc:** It's JEDI!

**SmashMouth:** Hmmm, yes, I can see the resemblance.

_Becky has just signed in_

**JeepMan:** Any new name ideas for me? Come on the jeep+Gorgonopsid=dead thing was ages ago!

_RattyChipmunk has just signed in_

**RattyChipmunk:** I've got a name for you Stephen. How about InLoveWithTaylor?

**JeepMan:** Wha-what? What you mean?

**RattyChipmunk:** I think you know perfectly well ;)

_RattyChipmunk has signed out_

**Ronnoc:** Who was that?

**SmashMouth:** No idea.

**MarinaC:** I've got a feeling it was-

**Sprat'sGirl:** What did they mean about your name Stephen? Is that true?

_JeepMan has signed out_

**Becky:** Stephen is currently staring at the computer like it has just told him that Disney Channel is being removed from TV.

**MarinaC:** How do you know that?

**Becky:** Every computer has a webcam that also acts as CCTV.

**Becky:** Of course, you all just waved at me. What else did I expect?

**SmashMouth:** Stephen is a right coward sometimes. Or maybe just an emotional retard.

**Sprat'sGirl:** So it's true then.

**MarinaC:** Of course it's true. Even I can tell. And I'm practically the youngest here.

_Sprat'sGirl has signed out_

….

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOURS NOTE. It's a long one but I would like a lot of opinions on things for future chapters, so if you could say in your reviews that would help me so much! There is also a bit on info on great extras to go with the story as well.**

Ok… I have to do it. I may get rid of Sarah and/or Jenna (probably Sarah). I'm struggling with writing them and I'm enjoying writing the others so much that they hardly ever have anything to say. Don't worry, they would leave like Jenny if at all so they could pop back in from time to time, just get a different job… What does everyone think of this? Please tell me :)

I am thinking of doing a Hypercam video of the writing process of the next chapter and putting it up on YouTube. Is that something anybody would be interested in watching?

Pictures of Jenna and Cassie are on my profile page, hope everyone approves, especially **Logan The Awesome** and **vampireluvr15**

Please check out my video of Lester dancing (as best as I could make him appear to dance) to Boogie Wonderland from chapter 25. It's up in YouTube now, it's called "Primeval: James Lester - Boogie Wonderman" Leave a comment if you would, tell me what you think about it :)

Oh and if anybody wants to follow me on Twitter, I'd love you to! I'm **rattychipmunk** (of course, what else?), but please tweet me telling me your FanFiction pen name as well so I know it's not some weirdo (because I do get these weirdos following me, men with beards from Israel, its freaky, so I block people I don't know).

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews, because that really makes me smile when people do that. Also I know what more to put in

Collar-bone-crushing hugs to you all,

Ratty (The Rodent :D) xxxxx


	28. Departure Announcement

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **vampireluvr15**, because you are now following me on Twitter! Horray!

You can see the vid I made for **drodgers89** on 'The YouTube', my channel name is dwmad94. It's about Stephen this time. The next one I'm doing is a Danny one. Maybe a few Danny ones… ;)

_**No I'll get a shovel and a cement mixer and do it myself, of course you should speak to the contractors you idiot!**_

_**- James Lester – 2.4**_

….

_JeepMan has just signed in_

_Sprat'sGirl has just signed in_

**JeepMan:** So…

**Sprat'sGirl:** Sooo…

**JeepMan:** How are you?

**Sprat'sGirl:** Fine. Look Stephen, what that random person said yesterday, it's true isn't it?

**JeepMan:** I'm sorry, I have no idea what you are talking about.

**Sprat'sGirl:** Danny told me.

**JeepMan:** Ah I see. His revenge for me opening the door into his face no doubt.

**Sprat'sGirl:** So you think this is a negative development?

**JeepMan:** Well, no, but it will be kind of embarrassing if you-

**Sprat'sGirl:** -didn't feel the same way? Well I do, so there's not a problem.

**JeepMan:** Huh?

_Ronnoc has just signed in_

**Ronnoc:** Hey guys! What's up? Has anybody seen Nancy anywh-

_MarinaC has just signed in_

**MarinaC:** Connor, can you log off a minute?

**Ronnoc:** Why? I was talking to these guys?

**MarinaC:** Yes, but I need some help, with my… computer.

**Sprat'sGirl:** Yes Connor, GO AWAY.

**Ronnoc:** Oh, ok then? Is it the processor? They've been playing up recently.

**MarinaC:** Yes, yes, it's that! Quickly, I'm about to lose my work!

_Ronnoc has signed out_

**Sprat'sGirl:** Thanks Marina :)

**MarinaC:** You're welcome.

_MarinaC has signed out_

**Sprat'sGirl:** So, where were we? Oh yes, as in I like you back :)

**JeepMan:** Really? You're not having me on?

**Sprat'sGirl:** Nope. Fancy going out for a drink tonight?

**JeepMan:** That sounds awesome :D

_Becky has just signed in_

_SmashMouth has just signed in_

_JennaTheAwesome has just signed in_

_WhitbyAbby has just signed in_

**Becky:** Sarah's leaving!

**WhitbyAbby:** WHAT?

**JennaTheAwesome:** Yeah, she's going off on a once in a lifetime archaeological dig in Egypt, they think they've discovered the burial place of some pharaoh. Six months!

**SmashMouth:** SIX MONTHS?

**JennaTheAwesome:** Yes Ynnad, six months. Keep up.

**SmashMouth:** Ynnad? Really?

**JennaTheAwesome:** Really.

_SphinxLady has just signed in_

**SphinxLady:** Yeah guys, I'm leaving tomorrow!

**Becky:** I can't believe this? I'm going to really miss you!

**SphinxLady:** Well there's always Skype. And I can pop back in here from time to time.

**WhitbyAbby:** If you're not busy under some sand somewhere that is.

_ShortDarkAndSnarky has just signed in_

_MightyMossberg has just signed in_

**MightyMossberg:** We're throwing a leaving party for Sarah! AND I'M INVITED!

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** He has calmed down a bit guys, I promise. There will be no funny business tonight.

**JeepMan:** Tonight? The party is tonight?

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** Yes, she's leaving tomorrow. It HAS to be tonight.

**Sprat'sGirl:** It's fine Stephen, I wont change my mind. We can go out another night :)

**JeepMan:** Ok.

**SmashMouth:** Ah, you two finally got together? Only took you about fifteen years.

**Ronnoc:** FIFTEEN?

**JennaTheAwesome:** Well seeing as you accidentally aged Taylor up ten years, he's probably counting that too.

**Ronnoc:** Oh, right. Yeah, sorry about that.

**Sprat'sGirl:** No harm done. Anyway, I'm about the same age as Stephen now. Well, looks wise anyway. So maybe it all worked out for the best.

**Becky:** Connor, why haven't you changed my name yet?

**Ronnoc:** Because you promised to buy me a doughnut yesterday after we'd finished with that rogue Embolotherium, and you didn't.

**Becky:** You and your flaming appetite Temple.

….

I am going to do a Hypercam video of the writing process of a chapter and will put it up on YouTube. Is that something anybody would be interested in watching? There will be audio commentary from me as well :)

Pictures of Jenna and Cassie are on my profile page, hope everyone approves, especially **Logan The Awesome** and **vampireluvr15**

Please check out my video of Lester dancing (as best as I could make him appear to dance) to Boogie Wonderland from chapter 25. It's up in YouTube now, it's called "Primeval: James Lester - Boogie Wonderman" Leave a comment if you would, tell me what you think about it :)

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews, because that really makes me smile when people do that. Also I know what more to put in

Rib-crushing hugs to you all,

Ratty (The Rodent :D) xxxxx


	29. A Trifle Bananas

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **Brumeier**, because your reviews always make me smile :) - see?

Phew! I've just done my first of two Biology A-Level exam papers; it went alright actually, better than I thought anyway! One down, five to go! I've sat down straight after it to write this though, so now complete happiness is restored :D

You can see the vid I made for **drodgers89** on 'The YouTube', my channel name is dwmad94. It's about Stephen this time. The next one I'm doing is a Danny one. Maybe a few Danny ones… ;)

_**Now, if you don't mind, I think there's some snooker on the other channel.**_

_**- James Lester – 2.7**_

….

_SmashMouth has just signed in_

_Becky has just signed in_

_WhitbyAbby has just signed in_

_Ronnoc has just signed in_

_NotClaudia has just signed in_

**NotClaudia:** Hello guys! What's new?

**Ronnoc:** Not much Jenny, I've been working on this device that is supposed to detect what time creatures are from and send them back, but I just managed to make Taylor look ten years older.

_Sprat'sGirl has just signed in_

**Sprat'sGirl:** Yes. And now my identical twin (who obviously isn't identical any longer) helps out here. She's like me, didn't take no for an answer.

**Becky:** Where did you spring from?

**Sprat'sGirl:** Jenna's been giving me lessons :)

_JennaTheAwesome has just signed in_

**JennaTheAwesome:** That's why they call me awesome. *puts on cool sunglasses*

**Ronnoc:** The mist disturbing thing is that she has actually just put on a pair of REALLY cool sunglasses.

**JennaTheAwesome:** Of course. *smirks smugly and nods head*

**NotClaudia:** I also notice that most of you have changed your names… SO, it's my turn.

_NotClaudia has changed her name to ClayPigeons_

**SmashMouth:** Um, what?

**ClayPigeons:** I told the others once: Most of my friends liked Pony Club. I preferred clay pigeons.

**SmashMouth:** I don't remember that.

**ClayPigeons:** You weren't there. It was before you joined the ARC.

**SmashMouth:** Ah, that'll be why then.

**ClayPigeons:** In fact, at the time, you were probably zooming about on that motorbike, harassing innocent people and taking control of situations that are none of your business.

**SmashMouth:** Ohhhh yeahhhhh! :D

_MightyMossberg has just signed in_

**MightyMossberg:** Why do I have to clean everything up all the time? It's not fair!

**Ronnoc:** You made all the mess mate. Lester is going to ban any sort of frivolity if we're not careful. He already has a guy searching you for party poppers and other celebratory paraphernalia before you even enter his office.

**Becky:** Ooh, _paraphernalia_. Swallowed a dictionary have we Connor?

**Ronnoc:** *rolls eyes*

**MightyMossberg:** Yeah, I know. Luckily I can shoot party popper stuff from my barrel!

**JennaTheAwesome:** Sorry Marcus, but you're not allowed in Lester's office at all.

**MightyMossberg:** What? INJUSTICE!

_ShortDarkAndSnarky has just signed in_

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** Calm down Marcus. Remember what I told you, we have to take responsibility for our actions or we will never be respected in society. Plus if you complete the job in a short period of time then you can involve yourself again in cyber-conversation sooner.

**MightyMossberg:** Yeah, ok Auntie Cassie, you're right. I'll go and finish tidying up :D

_MightyMossberg has signed out_

**WhitbyAbby:** How do you DO that?

**Sprat'sGirl:** Yeah? And how does Marcus understand that complex English when he doesn't even understand "STOP EATING THAT TRIFLE!"?

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** I have a gift, clearly.

**ClayPigeons:** What exactly happened at Sarah's leaving party last night?

**Becky:** To cut a long and extremely horrific story short, we had trifle at the food table, Marcus dived barrel-first into it as soon as he saw it and what he didn't eat went absolutely everywhere when he shook himself like a wet dog.

**SmashMouth:** Then he went bananas (it was a banana trifle) and ended up singing 'I Am The One And Only' while zooming about above our heads.

**WhitbyAbby:** He then fed the rest of the trifle to the Dracorex then proceeded to let it out of the menagerie.

**JennaTheAwesome:** The Dracorex also went absolutely nuts and broke practically everything in sight.

**Ronnoc:** Then Stephen managed to get thrown up to the balcony by said Dracorex and landed on Lester who was trying to find Cassie to calm Marcus down, so now they've both got the day off with concussion.

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** All in all it was a typical party at the Anomaly Research Centre.

**ClayPigeons:** I'm kind of half glad I left but also really want to come back. It's an odd feeling.

**Sprat'sGirl:** It's expected around here.

_SphinxLady has just signed in_

**SphinxLady:** Hey guys! I've arrived in Egypt!

**WhitbyAbby:** Ooh, how is it?

**SphinxLady:** Well the hotel is gorgeous! Not to mention free WiFi! Looks like I will be able to pop back and visit more than I thought.

**Becky:** Well, remember to get enough sleep, you know that you're going to have to work long hours. And remember your sun cream.

**SphinxLady:** Becker I'm not six!

**Becky:** Sorry, I just worry about you :(

**SphinxLady:** Yeah, I'm sorry, I know you do. I didn't mean to snap.

**Becky:** It's ok. I know that you must be tired.

**SphinxLady:** Yeah, I' may go and get some sleep now. That bed looks seriously comfy… I'll speak to you guys soon!

**WhitbyAbby:** Don't be a stranger!

**Ronnoc:** What does that phrase even mean?

**WhitbyAbby:** I… don't actually know.

_SphinxLady has signed out_

….

I am going to do a Hypercam video of the writing process of a chapter and will put it up on YouTube. Is that something anybody would be interested in watching? There will be audio commentary from me as well :) It won't be for a bit though as I have exams…

Pictures of Jenna and Cassie are on my profile page, hope everyone approves, especially **Logan The Awesome** and **vampireluvr15**

Please check out my video of Lester dancing (as best as I could make him appear to dance) to Boogie Wonderland from chapter 25. It's up in YouTube now, it's called "Primeval: James Lester - Boogie Wonderman" Leave a comment if you would, tell me what you think about it :)

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews, because that really makes me smile when people do that. Also I know what to put in more.

Mass-vertebrae-crushing hugs to you all,

Ratty (The Rodent :D) xxxxx


	30. Raspberry Apologies

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **marinawings**, just because, well, you'll have to watch the writing process on YouTube to find why!

Yes, there are, well, seeing as I'm recording it right now, there will be three videos up of the writing of this chapter, with commentary from me :D

Got only one A-Level exam left, should be good, it's only Biology. :D

You can see the vid I made for **drodgers89** on 'The YouTube', my channel name is dwmad94. It's about Stephen this time. The next one I'm doing is a Danny one. Maybe a few Danny ones… ;)

_**So let me get this straight. We're looking for a skin-shedding aquatic predator with a neat line in Charlotte Church impressions? Well the marketing possibilities are endless.**_

_**- James Lester – 2.4**_

….

_Becky has just signed in_

_MightyMossberg has just signed in_

**MightyMossberg:** HI DAD!

**Becky:** Oh dear, what now?

_SmashMouth has just signed in_

**SmashMouth:** I don't think that you would like to know mate.

_Ronnoc has just signed in_

**Becky:** What has he DONE Quinn!

**Ronnoc:** He got annoyed that Cassie took a few days off; he smashed up half the kitchen. We need a new microwave…

**Becky:** I thought we were over your tantrums Marcus?

**MightyMossberg:** It wasn't a TANTRUM. More of an… uncontrolled anger management.

_Sprat'sGirl has just signed in_

**Sprat'sGirl:** We also need a complete new set of mugs. And Lester needs a new desk.

**Becky:** A new desk? I thought you said he went mad in the kitchen?

**Sprat'sGirl:** Since when does Marcus EVER stay in one place for more than five minutes?

_WhitbyAbby has just signed in_

**Becky:** Fair point.

**SmashMouth:** Where were you when all this kicked off anyway?

**Becky:** I had to go and check gate security.

**WhitbyAbby:** What a time to go and check security Becker. You do choose your moments.

**SmashMouth:** He chose that moment very well indeed if you ask me. He got to avoid an insane shotgun on the rampage, not to mention one that had been fed ICE CREAM by someone who shall remain unnamed CONNOR.

**Ronnoc:** Hey! It wasn't me!

_JennaTheAwesome has just signed in_

**JennaTheAwesome:** Sorry guys! He just looked so sad sitting in the armoury by himself and I had a tub of raspberry ripple I save for emotional emergencies…

**WhitbyAbby:** It almost turned into a NATIONAL emergency!

**MightyMossberg:** It was contained in the end! Thanks to Lester telling me if I didn't calm down then Cassie would be sacked.

**JennaTheAwesome:** I'm sorry :(

**SmashMouth:** Its okay Jenna, we all make mistakes.

**Ronnoc:** Yes, especially a certain person claiming that another person has done something that is not responsible and therefore blaming the certain person's friend for something that was not of their doing.

**SmashMouth:** You what?

**JennaTheAwesome:** He's upset you blamed him.

**WhitbyAbby:** …

**Becky:** You understood that?

**JennaTheAwesome:** Of course I did! I'm just as clever as Connor! Well nearly, but I'm not geeky with it so nobody really notices.

**WhitbyAbby:** You're telling me!

**Ronnoc:** Ahem! I'm waiting…

**SmashMouth:** Hey, I have no aversion to apologising! Unless it's to Stephen of course. Sorry Connor :/

**Ronnoc:** It's alright. It is the sort of thing I'd do after all.

_ItalianSuitMaster has just signed in_

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Are you lot gabbing about that ridiculous gun's behaviour yet again?

**SmashMouth:** It happened five minutes ago! Well, maybe half an hour, but still…

_MarinaC has just signed in_

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Well will you get back to work already!

_ItalianSuitMaster has signed out_

**MarinaC:** Well that's you lot told :D

**MightyMossberg:** …

**MightyMossberg:** Who's for CAKE?

**Becky:** Not again *facepalm*

….

Check out the writing process videos! They are on dwmad94's channel (my channel) and there are three :) Comment and tell me what you think :D

Pictures of Jenna and Cassie are on my profile page, hope everyone approves, especially **Logan The Awesome** and **vampireluvr15**

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews, because that really makes me smile when people do that. Also I know what to put in more.

Femur-crushing hugs to you all,

Ratty (The Rodent :D) xxxxx


	31. Becker's New Friend

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **Princess Sian, **because she's my latest FanFiction Twitter follower, plus she's a fellow Directionette and writes some pretty good stuff upon this here site!

Sorry I've been away for a bit, I've been working on a new story on the film Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels (if you've not seen it, do, because it's great! It has Jason Flemyng - who plays Danny Quinn - in it, and he's funny as) so if anybody would like to have a read of it, I'd love that! It's only had six hits so far; please get everyone reading and reviewing!

I've done a Danny vid on YouTube to Taio Cruz's Dynamite. I'm very proud of it *coos over it like a baby* please have a look and tell me what you think!

_**In future, leave the sarcasm to me.**_

_**- James Lester – 5.6**_

….

_SmashMouth has just signed in_

**SmashMouth:** Psst! Becker!

_Becky has just signed in_

**Becky:** What NOW?

**SmashMouth:** Hey, don't be so rude, Soldier Boy. I wondered if you knew that Sid was in your office.

**Becky:** I'd think I'd know if there was a Diict… um, a beavery thing in my office…

_Ronnoc has just signed in_

**Ronnoc:** DANNY! I had everything under control! You didn't need to tell him!

**Becky:** WHAT? ARGHHH! GET HIM OUT OF HERE! CONNOR!

_Sprat'sGirl has just signed in_

**Sprat'sGirl:** What the HELL is going on? Why can I hear Becker's bloodcurdling screams echoing through the ARC?

**SmashMouth:** Sid's in his office.

**Sprat'sGirl:** Oh, _really_ now? *stuffs fist in mouth to prevent laughter*

_ItalianSuitMaster has just signed in_

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Connor Temple, why is Captain Becker attempting to recreate a classic Whitney Houston song?

**SmashMouth:** Sid's in his office, presumably causing the usual havoc.

**Ronnoc:** Danny, we do NOT need to be telling everyone this! Look I'll sort it, I'm getting a Pedigree Denti-Stix now!

**Becky:** He's eating-

**ItalianSuitMaster:** - your paperwork? Your clothes? You invite to a VIP party? Tell me about it.

**Becky:** No, he's eating my lunch :( I was looking forward to that. He's opened the Tupperware and everything!

**Ronnoc:** Ah, that's my boy. But seriously, I'm coming now, just hold on!

**Becky:** To what?

**SmashMouth:** Your Kit Kat, probably.

**Becky:** How do you know I have a Kit Kat?

**SmashMouth:** I know this place very well.

**Ronnoc:** Don't worry, everything's under control…

**Becky:** It's alright Connor, I've just sorted it.

**Ronnoc:** What? You haven't… Oi, if you've hurt him…

**Becky:** Relax, Dr Doolittle. I've only pistol whipped him.

**Ronnoc:** WHAT?

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Ah, excellent. Promotion in store for you Captain.

**SmashMouth:** I remember you asking him to do that to me. On my first day, no less.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** I haven't ruled it out.

**Ronnoc:** Becker he's a defenceless animal! He's a FLAMING HERBIVORE! You can't just whack him over the head with your gun!

**Becky:** Just be thankful it wasn't with Marcus.

**Sprat'sGirl:** Nah, Marcus would be too busy going mad and fighting Sid for Becker's sarnies. Plus he's out with Cassie. She's taken him to see a film. God help her.

**Ronnoc:** Becker, you will PAY for this! You absolute-

**Becky:** Ok, calm down. I have done nothing. In fact, I've got the sandwich out of the cling film for him. He was having a bit of trouble with it, and I didn't think it would be healthy for him to eat it.

**Ronnoc:** You... what?

**Becky:** He's quite cute actually. And he only seemed hungry.

**SmashMouth:** Who are you and when are you returning to the mother ship?

**Sprat'sGirl:** Nah, I reckon he's been cloned. Badly.

**Ronnoc:** Let's not joke about clones, yeah?

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Clean whatever mess there is up, ok Connor? Oh, and you can forget about that promotion Captain.

**Becky:** Certainly Sir.

_MarinaC has just signed in_

**MarinaC:** How did everything get so out of hand, even when Marcus isn't around?

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Yes, that's what I'd like to know. Why are your infernal pets even here? It's not like you're living here again… Oh dear god, you're not-

**Ronnoc:** No. Well, Sid wanted to come to work with me, he followed me out of the door and kept cheeping at me! What was I supposed to do?

**Becky:** *looks pointedly*

**Sprat'sGirl:** Leave him at home?

**Ronnoc:** Look, he was safe and sound in the menagerie!

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Yes, and we all know how secure THAT is.

**Sprat'sGirl:** Guys, did you know Becker is actually sitting in his office chair with Sid in his lap feeding him cucumber?

**Becky:** What, I am not doing any such thing Taylor!

**Sprat'sGirl:** Yes you are. I'll prove it.

_File "" has just been shared with the chat by Sprat'sGirl_

**Ronnoc:** Nawww, you two look so cute together!

**Sprat'sGirl:** You can't deny things so easily with camera phones Becker.

**Becky:** ANGRY FACE. But he really is quite a sweet little thing when he's calm.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** I give up. I GIVE UP.

_ItalianSuitMaster has signed out_

**SmashMouth:** Bless. Becky's got a baby dino :)

**MarinaC:** He obviously likes you Becker. You've got yourself a new friend!

_Becky has made "" his desktop wallpaper_

**Becky:** Argh! Since when does it announce that to everyone?

**Ronnoc:** It does that if you click "Set as desktop wallpaper" right from the chat window. If you save it first, then it doesn't.

_Becky has changed his screen-name to CaptainDino_

**MarinaC:** How _appropriate!_

**CaptainDino:** However much I appreciate not having a girl's name any more, who was this?

**SmashMouth:** Ah, sorry mate. It was meant to annoy you. Oh well, there's always next time ;)

**CaptainDino:** I look forward to it *folds arms and sits back as if to say "challenge accepted"*

_WhitbyAbby has just signed in_

**WhitbyAbby:** Have none of you guys heard the anomaly alert that's been going off for the last thirty seconds?

_ItalianSuitMaster has just signed in_

**ItalianSuitMaster:** I've given up. Whiskey anyone? On second thought, no. It's far too expensive.

_ItalianSuitMaster has signed out_

**WhitbyAbby:** HELLO?

….

What did you think? This came to me so randomly, hope it was OK!

Do you think I should introduce the new ARC building? The new characters aren't coming in yet, but what about the new so-called 'spaceship'?

Pictures of Jenna and Cassie are on my profile page, hope everyone approves, especially **Logan The Awesome** and **vampireluvr15**

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews, because that really makes me smile when people do that. Also I know what to put in more.

Tibia-crushing hugs to you all,

Ratty (The Rodent :D) xxxxx


	32. Musical Mocking

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **Squabble, **because her new story 'Becker's Bunch' has got me gripped! Plus I love the way she portrays my OC Kizzy :)

Sorry I've been away for a bit, I've been working on a new story on the film Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels (if you've not seen it, do, because it's great! It has Jason Flemyng - who plays Danny Quinn - in it, and he's funny as!) so if anybody would like to have a read of it, I'd love that! It's only had six hits so far; please get everyone reading and reviewing! In fact, I've had no reviews at all, and I am unsure whether to continue it…

I've done a Danny vid (which is on YouTube) to Taio Cruz's Dynamite. I'm very proud of it *coos over it like a baby* please have a look and tell me what you think!

Also realised that I forgot about Stephen for the last few chapters… I'll have to bring him into this!

_**Sorry sir, the machine that checks whether people are from the future was out of order.**_

_**- Becker – 5.6**_

….

_MightyMossberg has just signed in_

_ShortDarkAndSnarky has just signed in_

_HeyStephen has just signed in_

**MightyMossberg:** HI STEPHEN! Where have YOU been?

**HeyStephen:** Well, I went to visit my parents. They still thought I was dead. Bit of a shock for them…

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** You don't say! Didn't you think to inform them of your still-alive-ness sooner?

**HeyStephen:** We never really spoke much, so no. I got a bit of an ear bashing though.

**MightyMossberg:** Silly Stephen. And Cassie, you promised you'd change it remember.

**ShortDarkAndSnarky:** Oh yes. Marcus and I had a game of Harry Potter Cluedo. He won. So he got to choose my new screen name.

_ShortDarkAndSnarky has changed her name to RobotHead_

**HeyStephen:** Why in the name of sanity-

**MightyMossberg:** Well, I said that if she had a robot head she could me more like me and we could swap tips about having mechanical faces!

**HeyStephen:** It's ridiculous.

**RobotHead:** This coming from a man (I emphasise the word MAN) who has named himself after a Taylor Swift song?

**HeyStephen:** There's nothing wrong with Taylor Swift…

**RobotHead:** Yeah, sure… Then again, you do have The Elephant Princess theme song as your ring tone.

**HeyStephen:** I DO NOT.

**MightyMossberg:** Nah, he changed it ages ago. Now it's Hannah Montana.

**HeyStephen:** What, how, HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?

**MightyMossberg:** I float about you know. I don't make noise unless I wish to. Spying on you is surprisingly easy, but rarely interesting.

**HeyStephen:** So that's when you finally decide to be quiet for once.

_SmashMouth has just signed in_

**SmashMouth:** Interesting. I've been watching this conversation for a while. Thought it was finally time to log in.

**HeyStephen:** How?

**SmashMouth:** How? Well, let's just say I can stand behind folk and look at what they're doing just as well as Marcus.

**HeyStephen:** Hang on-!

**SmashMouth:** You just turned around didn't you? *rubs hands in glee*

**HeyStephen:** Yes. But you're not there.

**RobotHead:** You're not behind me either.

**MightyMossberg:** Nah, he's here. Has been for a bit. I let him think I didn't see him, but he's really not as good as me at being unnoticed.

_CaptainDino has just signed in_

**SmashMouth:** Damn it! Busted by a machine gun!

**CaptainDino:** Sounds painful. Want a 'Winnie The Pooh' plaster for that?

**SmashMouth:** You're _hilarious_ Becky.

**CaptainDino:** You said it :D

**SmashMouth:** I really need some back-up here.

_Ronnoc has just signed in_

**Ronnoc:** What is it? You just yelled at me to get online! What's happened?

**SmashMouth:** I'm getting picked on, I needed some moral support.

**HeyStephen:** At least they've left me alone now.

**Ronnoc:** Oh, the Hannah Montana thing? Yeah, I knew. Marcus and I are quite good friends now, he tells me ALL the gossip.

**CaptainDino:** I hope you're not leading him astray Temple.

**Ronnoc:** As if anybody could lead Marcus any more astray than he already is. He practically worships Cliff Richard for goodness sake!

**MightyMossberg:** LEAVE CLIFFY-KINS OUT OF THIS!

**CaptainDino:** Yeah, I think you may have a point. Cliffy-kins… *shudders* But still, he's my gun.

**MightyMossberg:** I think you mean 'son'.

**CaptainDino:** Yeah, that too… *looks awkward*

**Ronnoc:** Anyway, you've practically _adopted_ Sid! He keeps refusing to eat cucumber from me!

**CaptainDino:** That's probably because I get organic cucumber.

**RobotHead:** *facepalms* It's amazing what odd, and often absurdly ordinary, directions our chats on here go. We begin by making fun of Stephen and end up bragging about feeding organic cucumber to prehistoric beavers.

**SmashMouth:** :D

**SmashMouth:** It feels like ages since I did that.

_ItalianSuitMaster has just signed in_

_**ItalianSuitMaster **__is listening to 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira_

**ItalianSuitMaster:** How has that got there!

**Ronnoc:** Haha, I linked your instant messaging account to your iTunes. It shows us what you're listening to. Nice choice of music Lester.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** YOU had NO RIGHT to INTERFERE with my PERSONAL ACCOUNT!

**Ronnoc:** You don't mind when I do it to other people to gain information for you.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** That's different! This is- It's a- I'm your boss!

**CaptainDino:** It's not personal Sir. He does it to everybody *looks pointedly at screen name*

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Well, it's clearly wrong. I'm not even listening to that!

_**HeyStephen **__is listening to 'Hey Stephen' by Taylor Swift_

**SmashMouth:** Oh the irony.

**HeyStephen:** What? It's like she's singing to me!

**Ronnoc:** See, I just linked Stephen's. And that worked.

**ItalianSuitMaster:** Sometimes I wish you weren't quite so… 'techy'.

**SmashMouth:** *sings* "Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad…"

**RobotHead:** *sings* "So be wise and keep on, reading the signs of my bodyyyy!"

**ItalianSuitMaster:** That is enough.

**Ronnoc****:** *sings* "I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie!"

**MightyMossberg:** *sings* "And I had the time of my life fighting dragons with YOOUUU!"

**CaptainDino:** Marcus, that's not the right song.

**MightyMossberg:** Oh, yeah. Right.

**HeyStephen:** Another Taylor Swift fan? Why didn't you say?

**MightyMossberg:** Because CLIFF RICHARD is better. Than anything.

**HeyStephen:** Even cake?

**MightyMossberg:** Even ca- hmm. Let me get back to you on that one.

**SmashMouth:** ANYWAY. Can we please get back to laughing at Lester?

_**ItalianSuitMaster**__ is listening to 'Like A Virgin' by Madonna_

**ItalianSuitMaster:** No. Don't even bother. I'm going.

_ItalianSuitMaster has signed out_

**SmashMouth:** Shall we?

**RobotHead:** We shall.

**SmashMouth:** *sings* "Like a VIRGINNNNN!"

**RobotHead:** *sings* "Touched for the very first TIMMME!"

**Ronnoc:** *sings* "Like a VIR-IR-IR-IR-IR-IRGIN!"

**CaptainDino:** *may as well join in singing* "When your heart beats, next to minnneeeee"

**RobotHead:** Captain Becker knows the lyrics to a Madonna song?

**CaptainDino:** I am familiar with popular culture. And Sarah made me watch Bridget Jones's Diary 2 once.

**Ronnoc:** I love our team :)

….

I do not own iTunes, any kind of linking mechanism, the lyrics to Hips Don't Lie, Long Live or Like A Virgin. But it was my idea to pop them in here.

I've written a new story which is now complete, it's only a three shot. It's an AU (to this story) fic about Jenna when Danny goes through the anomaly and doesn't return. How she copes with it, does she get him back etc, inspired by Mika's song 'Happy Ending'. Please read it! I'm really proud of it!

Hey up **vampireluvr15**, I changed your screen name (because it was long and I type them out every time and I kept getting all the 'n's, 'r's and 'k's muddled up) I hope you approve Rodent Buddy :)

Do you think I should introduce the new ARC building? The new characters aren't coming in yet, but what about the new so-called 'spaceship'?

Pictures of Jenna and Cassie are on my profile page, hope everyone approves, especially **Logan The Awesome** and **vampireluvr15**

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews, because that really makes me smile when people do that. Also I know what to put in more.

Ear-bone-crushing hugs to you all (you know, the really small ones whose names escape me right now)

Ratty (The Rodent :D) xxxxx


	33. Name Games

AN: This chapter is dedicated to **Cooper101, **because she always reviews and they're always so amazing: she never fails to review!

I am SO sorry. For the delay that is. I have been on holiday, then a week back was filled with A Level results and catching up, and I didn't get chance to update this story (I got round to a few) and I feel SO BAD! Please forgive me! I also was at work experience this past week, so this is really the only chance I've had! So please enjoy!

_There's more Marcus insanity, Abby's back, Sarah logs in and Becker gets a nasty surprise…_

_**NO RUNNING IN THE CORRIDORS!**_

_**- Lester – 5.2**_

….

_SmashMouth has just signed in_

_WhitbyAbby has just signed in_

_Ronnoc has just signed in_

**SmashMouth:** Hey, what's up?

**Ronnoc:** Well, I am eating a packet of salt and vinegar crisps.

**WhitbyAbby:** I'm playing on Fruit Ninja. It's got nothing on me.

**SmashMouth:** Well at least it's not just me that's bored. Any ideas of fun pranks to do Connor?

**WhitbyAbby:** I think changing Becker's screen-name is getting a bit old, before you say it.

**Ronnoc:** You know me too well. Ok then, you change yours Danny.

**SmashMouth:** Yep, ok. Any ideas?

_MightyMossberg has just signed in_

**MightyMossberg:** I HAVE IDEAS!

**SmashMouth:** *groans* Anyone else have any ideas?

**WhitbyAbby:** No, sorry..

**Ronnoc:** No, me neither.

**MightyMossberg:** PICK ME! PICK ME! OH PICK ME!

**SmashMouth:** Fine *braces self*

**MightyMossberg:** Potato!

**Ronnoc:**…

**WhitbyAbby:** What?

**SmashMouth:** Why would I want to call myself potato?

**MightyMossberg:** Because potatoes are cool! Because they grow in the ground like carrots, but nobody knows if they are a vegetable or not! And the word potato sound like it shoukd be in a song! *sings* Potato! Potato! Boil 'em, mash 'em, stick 'em in a stew!

**SmashMouth:** Oh for the love of all that is sane, can I have a NORMAL name?

_WhitbyAbby has changed her name to FutureTemple_

**SmashMouth:** ?

**FutureTemple:** I've learnt not to ask other's opinions when changing my screen name. Especially when excitable guns are logged in. You know if I'd known years ago that I'd be typing that on an instant chat conversation, I'd have been very, VERY scared.

**SmashMouth:** A wise choice.

_HeyStephen has just signed in_

**SmashMouth:** Where have you been all day?

**HeyStephen:** I have just taken Marina and Taylor to the airport. Remember, they're going off to North Carolina to see their aunt and uncle?

**SmashMouth:** Yeah, course. Any ideas for a new screen name for me?

**HeyStephen:** Oh, I dunno. I'm a bit tired today. That raptor incursion yesterday left me with a bit of a headache.

**Ronnoc:** I TOLD you not to creep up behind it!

**FutureTemple:** You should have listened to him. He knows from personal experience.

**Ronnoc:** I thought we said we wouldn't mention that because that was a very traumatic time for me, ok?

**HeyStephen:** Still, getting thwacked by its tail into a wall hurt. A lot.

_RobotHead has just signed in_

**RobotHead:** Nawww, has Stevie boy got a widdle headache? Does he want some Calpol?

**HeyStephen:** Oh shut up Cassie.

**RobotHead:** It's called a joke, calm down. Tired and grumpy eh? Stay away folks!

**Ronnoc:** She's got you down to a T mate. Everyone knows you're not a morning person.

**HeyStephen:** Why am I the new man to pick on?

**RobotHead:** You give us so many reasons :)

_CaptainDino has just signed in_

**Captain Dino:** Sarah's logging in guys!

_QueenOfTheNile has just signed in_

**QueenOfTheNile:** Hey guys! How is everyone?

**FutureTemple:** Yeah, we're all good!

**MightyMossberg:** I'm really happy! Guess what? I think potatoes are almost as cool as Cliff Richard! Wow, isn't that COOL?

**QueenOfTheNile:** Nothing out of the ordinary then? *chuckles*

**Ronnoc:** Nah, Marcus is insane, Becker's working hard, I'm eating, Abby's being sensible and letting everyone else know it, Danny's bored and Cassie's taking the mickey out of Stephen again. Everything's just as it always is.

**QueenOfTheNile:** Wow, well, glad to see you're not missing me!

**CaptainDino:** I am.

**FutureTemple:** We all are!

**SmashMouth:** Yeah? Oh, and can you think of a new screen name for me?

**QueenOfTheNile:** FreeLance. Adequate enough?

**Ronnoc:** That's PERFECT! Well done Sarah, you always have the right answer.

**SmashMouth:** I agree. It's great! I'll get right on it.

_SmashMouth has changed his name to FreeLance_

**CaptainDino:** kjshflsdfshhhhhhhhhhhh

**RobotHead:** I beg your pardon?

**CaptainDino:** What the-

**FreeLance:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Ronnoc:** Danny what have you done?

**FreeLance:** Bucket. Water. Ice cold. Becker's office door.

**HeyStephen:** A suitable prank Danny, I applaud you!

**FutureTemple:** I presume you're on chat on your phone, walking around?

**CaptainDino:** I will GET YOU FOR THIS, DANNY QUINN!

**FreeLance:** I'd better go hide. See you! *laughs manically* But first:

_FreeLance has shared file "" with the chat._

_FreeLance has signed out_

**RobotHead:** Nice.

**MightyMossberg:** Aw Dad!

**Ronnoc:** Becker sitting on the corridor floor, soaked to the skin and looking very annoyed is probably one of the best things I have ever seen! Thanks Danny!

**CaptainDino:** This means he must have been nearby… he can't have got far!

_CaptainDino has signed out_

**QueenOfTheNile:** I have missed this. This mental version of normality that is.

….

Yes, so the song about potatoes sung by Marcus is an actual song - the Potato Song (on YouTube) or something like that.

I've written a new story which is now complete, it's only a three shot. It's an AU (to this story) fic about Jenna when Danny goes through the anomaly and doesn't return. How she copes with it, does she get him back etc, inspired by Mika's song 'Happy Ending'. Please read it! I'm really proud of it!

Do you think I should introduce the new ARC building? The new characters aren't coming in yet, but what about the new so-called 'spaceship'?

Pictures of Jenna and Cassie are on my profile page, hope everyone approves, especially **Logan The Awesome** and **vampireluvr15**

Also, could people please tell me their favourite parts of the chapter in their reviews, because that really makes me smile when people do that. Also I know what to put in more.

Shoulder-crushing hugs to you all

Ratty (The Rodent :D) xxxxx


	34. Update

Okay, so I know I haven't updated anything in ages. Literally, ages. But I have a good reason. Two actually.

One, I've been doing my A Levels and been through the incredibly tough process of leaving the school that has been my home for the last seven years of my life.

But secondly, my other writing has taken up a lot of my spare time, as I now have my first novel available for Amazon Kindle. It's also available for the Kindle app if you have an Apple or Android device, so I'm asking you as a fellow writer, please will you buy my book? It's called Welcome To My Sorry Excuse For A Life, and you will be able to find it on Amazon just by typing that (obviously, I can't do links on FanFiction) or you can type my name, Zoe Badder, in and that will find it too.

If you type my name in, you will also find my new book of poetry, Growing Up. So this is a message to all my loyal readers and reviewers to say please support me as I try to break into the writing world. I will attempt to update my stories when I can, but I am now busy with work and writing my sequel, as well as promoting my new releases.

So, please download both my books, and give them a read. The blurb for my book is here:

Aqua Green, fourteen - that's just a few basics about me. Another thing you NEED to know is that NOTHING ever runs smoothly for me! My mum's just invaded my school, my sister is a MASSIVE pain, I have a BEAVER for a brother (well, practically) and I am TOTALLY in love with a guy who is TOTALLY out of my league! What's a girl to do? Well, plenty. A bit of good, a selection of bad, and a bucketful of downright embarrassing (don't even mention the sun lounger and the swimming pool!) as you will find out in my diary of terrible and hilarious truths.

And my poetry book is a collection of poems that come straight from the depths of my heart.

I hope you enjoy reading my book, and please give it a good review on Amazon to hopefully encourage a publisher to finally accept it and to get my book into print.

Sorry this wasn't an update as such, but I guess you could say it's an update on my life instead!

Oh, and also, I've got an official Facebook page - Zoe Badder - so you could go and give that a 'like' as well if you would :)

Thank you to you all, and you know I still love you all for reading and reviewing.

Ratty (Zoe) xxxxxx


End file.
